The bodyguard
by Cecyle B
Summary: Edward Masen, garde du corps, se voit confronté aux démons qui hantent son passé lorsqu'il découvre le visage de sa nouvelle protégée. Cette dernière n'est autre que la femme qu'il a cruellement blessé par le passé, Isabella Swan.
1. Le contrat

**Chapitre 1 :** Le contrat.

- J'accepte, répondis-je, serrant la main que me tendait mon interlocuteur.

Me voilà maintenant garde du corps de la concubine d'un riche avocat. Merveilleux, songeai-je avec ironie. Comme si je n'avais rien de mieux à faire que de jouer la baby-sitter avec une bonne femme ! Mais tel était mon job, et je devais l'exécuter correctement. J'avais un loyer à payer et un estomac à remplir, autrement dit, mon propre estomac.

- Parfait, rétorqua Emmett, visiblement satisfait. Tu devras protéger la future Mme Jacob Black. Il a reçu il y a peu de temps différentes menaces, notamment sur sa compagne. Il exige le meilleur d'entre nous, alors je compte sur toi pour exceller dans ce boulot. Il y a un joli paquet de pognon qui t'attendra à la fin de ton service. Ça marche, Masen ?

- On est d'accord, acquiesçai-je, indifférent aux problèmes des Black. Et comment s'appelle cette gente dame ? m'enquis-je, ironique.

- Isabella Black, lut-il après un rapide coup d'œil aux papiers étalés devant lui.

Mon cœur tressaillit à l'entente de ce prénom. Emmett ne sembla pas remarquer mon brusque changement d'attitude, trop occupé à apposer sa signature un peu partout sur la liasse de papiers qui encombraient son bureau étroit. Bella … ce n'était assurément pas la même personne, mais cela me rappelait un temps que je refusais de me remémorer maintenant. Je broierais du noir seul, à l'abri des regards. Je haussai un sourcil lorsqu'Emmett lança un stylo dans ma direction en pointant du doigt une case vide.

- Signe là pour prouver ton accord et je terminerais moi-même la paperasse. Demain matin, on a rendez-vous à la villa des Black. Tu vas faire la rencontre du couple.

- Quelle heure ?

- 9h, ici. Je t'emmènerais.

- A demain, dans ce cas.

- C'est ça, répondit-il avant que je ne quitte la pièce.

Je déambulai dans les couloirs, ne sachant que faire de mon après-midi. L'affaire Black avait obnubilé Emmett et Jasper ces dernières semaines si bien que chaque soir, j'avais dû les rejoindre à la salle de sport afin de me perfectionner, physiquement parlant. Peut-être que me défouler contre un sac de sable était une bonne idée, après tout. Passant le seuil de l'ascenseur, je pressai rapidement le bouton du rez-de-chaussée et arrivai quelques secondes plus tard. Me dirigeant vers la salle de sport, je vis que beaucoup d'autres gardes du corps s'entraînaient eux aussi, transpirant comme des bœufs. J'avais beau me moquer d'eux, à la fin de mon entraînement, je serais dans le même état, si ce n'est plus. Prenant le chemin des vestiaires, j'enfilais mon short de boxe, attrapant ma paire de gants avant de claquer la porte de mon casier. Je vis au loin Jasper qui coachait un de mes collègues. Il me lança un coup d'œil amusé alors que je réprimai un grognement. Il savait combien ces entraînements à la noix pouvaient m'emmerder et il se faisait un vrai plaisir de les rendre insupportables, me provoquant à tout bout de champ. Au fond, je l'appréciais assez. Avec Emmett, ils étaient les deux mecs avec qui je m'entendais le mieux dans cette boîte.

- Alors, Eddie, une subite envie de s'entraîner ? demanda Jasper, sarcastique.

- La ferme, grognai-je. J'ai besoin de me défouler. Alors autant le faire sur un sac que sur ta petite gueule d'ange, pas vrai ? souris-je de toutes mes dents.

Il éclata de rire tandis que j'enfilais mes gants, posté devant ce qui allait me servir de défouloir pour les deux prochaines heures. Je repensai aux souvenirs réprimés dans le bureau d'Emmett. Les seuls souvenirs de Bella qui me restaient. Comme mues d'une volonté qui leur était propre, mes mains se mirent en mouvement, frappant durement le sac de sable alors que mon moi intérieur était totalement déconnecté de toute réalité. C'était comme ça, à chaque fois que je pensais à elle. Isabella Swan.

Lorsque je l'ai vu pour la première fois, c'était dans ma première année de lycée. Petite, bien ronde, elle attirait mépris et moquerie simplement par son surpoids. Comme tout idiot que j'étais à cette période de ma vie, j'imitais les autres, n'hésitant pas à la rabaisser quand l'envie m'en prenait. Elle n'avait jamais pipé mot, encaissant encore et encore toutes les blessures morales que nous lui infligions à l'époque. Elle m'avait impressionné. Jamais elle n'avait perdu son flegme, encore moins son sang froid. Ses prunelles ne trahissaient pas ses sentiments. Ce n'est qu'une fois que je l'avais entendu sangloter bruyamment dans un des coins les plus reculés du lycée, que j'avais compris que tout n'était que façade. J'étais idiot à l'époque, et même encore maintenant d'ailleurs, et j'avais raconté à qui voulait bien l'entendre que la petite Swan pleurait comme une fillette face à nos insultes. Si j'avais su ce qui s'était passé entre nous par la suite, jamais je n'aurais eu un tel comportement.

Je passais mes journées à amuser la galerie, tel un paon exhibant ses atouts. Je ne foutais rien à l'école, fumais et me droguais en cachette. Mon père étant décédé des années auparavant, ma mère s'était murée dans son chagrin, oubliant l'existence de son fils. C'est parce que j'avais été livré à moi-même bien trop tôt que j'étais devenu ce mec arrogant et prétentieux, qui se croyait supérieur aux autres. Je m'arrangeais pour avoir un physique potable, les filles défilant dans mon lit chaque soir. Ma vie pourtant pitoyable, me convenait à ce temps là. Et puis un jour, on m'a imposé de travailler avec Bella pour un stupide exposé, qui finalement a changé ma vie. Quand je lui avais clairement signifié que je ne travaillerais pas sur ce fichu projet, elle s'était transformée en une véritable harpie et j'avais décidé, de mauvaise grâce, certes, de bosser avec elle sur ce fichu exposé. J'allais tous les soirs chez elle et on travaillait une petite heure, mon esprit refusant de se concentrer davantage, une fois ce délai passé, sur le devoir que nous avions à rendre. Un soir, son père était rentré furax de son boulot et avait déboulé comme un dingue dans la chambre de Bella. Je ne m'étais pas attardé vu dans l'état dans lequel son paternel se trouvait. Non pas qu'il me faisait peur, mais étrangement, je ne voulais pas qu'il arrive quoi que ce soit à Bella à cause de moi. Et ce soir-là, j'avais vu l'impensable ; les rideaux de sa chambre n'étaient pas tirés, et j'avais assisté malgré moi au spectacle déplaisant que pouvait représenter Bella, ruée de coups par son père. C'est à ce moment là je crois, que j'ai eu une sorte de déclic.

Je n'avais pas abordé la question avec elle, les jours suivants, mais je faisais en sorte de partir tôt de manière à ne pas croiser son père. Dans un sens, j'avais eu l'étrange sentiment que s'il l'avait battue, c'était parce qu'il m'avait trouvé dans sa chambre. Par la suite, elle avait confirmé mes soupçons et mon sentiment de culpabilité n'en était qu'accru. Au lycée, j'avais rompu, sans réellement m'en rendre compte, tous les liens que j'entretenais auparavant avec mes anciens amis. Je m'étais détaché du lot et c'est vers Bella que je m'étais tourné. Solitaire, elle n'avait pas d'amis au lycée. En l'espace de quelques semaines, elle était devenue le centre de mon univers. J'avais découvert Bella telle qu'elle était vraiment et lorsque je la voyais, son apparence peu désirable ne me repoussait pas. C'était comme si je n'apercevais pas cet aspect d'elle, sa beauté intérieure m'éblouissait trop pour que mon attention ne soit attirée ailleurs. J'avais changé à son contact. Le bad boy était parti pour laisser place à un Edward qui méritait de l'attention et de l'affection. Et le plus merveilleux était que j'avais obtenu l'affection de Bella. Un soir, alors que l'on rentrait du cinéma, je m'étais jeté à l'eau et lui avait déballé ce que j'avais sur le cœur. Elle s'était jetée dans mes bras, ce qui m'avait paru comme réponse favorable.

A peine une semaine et demie plus tard, c'était le bal de fin d'année. Naturellement nous y étions allés ensemble et ce soir-là, elle m'avait offert sa virginité. Un présent si pur et si inestimable que même en y repensant maintenant, mon cœur explose encore de joie à cette pensée. Je l'avais faite femme et j'en étais fier.

_Tu te rappelles avoir tenu ses seins dans tes mains ? Rappelles-toi en bien, car ça n'arrivera plus jamais, connard !_

Elle dormait dans mes bras et je la contemplais lorsque j'avais entendu quelqu'un faire un boucan du diable à l'étage inférieur. Nous étions chez moi et par une heureuse chance, Bella dormait d'un sommeil profond, ce qui m'avait permis de m'éclipser sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive. En bas, ma mère s'envoyait en l'air avec un mec que je n'avais jamais vu, faisant tomber les différents objets qui se trouvaient sur le présentoir, saccageant la cuisine par leur fougue. La bile m'était montée aux lèvres et j'avais vomi toutes mes tripes devant cette vision d'horreur. Elle avait trahi la mémoire de mon père et ça, je ne lui avais jamais pardonné. J'avais ensuite réveillé Bella par les coups successifs que j'assénais à un mur, fulminant alors que la pauvre n'y pouvait strictement rien. Je l'avais presque chassé de chez moi et lorsqu'elle m'avait observé de ses yeux brillants de larmes contenues, j'avais tout bonnement explosé. Ma rage et ma haine envers ce mec qui osait souiller le corps de ma mère m'avait fait dire des choses atroces et totalement fausses. J'avais rejeté Bella de la pire des manières qui soient ; en me moquant cruellement d'elle et de son surpoids, pour lequel j'avais finalement eu un faible.

Secouée de sanglots, elle était rentrée chez elle en courant. La semaine qui avait suivi cette pitoyable journée avait été de mal en pis. Ma mère m'avait avoué voir ce mec qui l'avait baisé comme un animal en rut, dans la cuisine. J'avais très mal pris la nouvelle, la mémoire de mon père était désormais plus que salie. C'était comme si elle l'avait oublié, comme si tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu lui était passé par-dessus la tête. Au souvenir de la rage qui m'avait submergé à ce moment là, je m'escrimais contre le sac de sable, frappant plus fort à chaque coup. J'étais dans ma bulle, hanté par mon passé. Je ne sentais pas le regard surpris que me lança Jasper. Les autres gars s'étaient éloignés, voyant que je ne me contrôlais plus, battant ce putain de sac avec une rage non contenue. En réalité, je tapais comme si c'était moi que je battais. Je me haïssais tellement pour avoir fait souffrir Bella, bordel ! A cause de moi, elle avait versé des larmes, elle avait sangloté bruyamment. Putain de merde, comment avais-je pu être aussi con ? Il m'avait fallu une semaine avant de trouver les excuses adéquates. J'étais prêt à tout lui déballer sur ma vie, sur ce qui m'avait poussé à lui parler comme ça, à me moquer d'elle aussi durement alors que je ne le pensais absolument pas. Et quand j'avais enfin réussi à pointer mon petit cul de merdeux devant chez elle, je la voyais charger ses affaires dans sa stupide camionnette vieille comme le monde, pliant bagages pour rejoindre sa mère à Phoenix. Quittant Forks et ce, définitivement.

Mon monde s'était écroulé après son départ. J'étais redevenu le salaud que j'avais toujours été, si ce n'est que j'étais encore pire que ça. Son putain de départ m'avait dévasté et j'en crevais de chagrin. J'en crevais toujours de chagrin à l'heure actuelle. Et depuis, j'avais cette haine et cette rage qui m'habitaient. J'essayais de les faire sortir aussi souvent que je le pouvais, ne voulant pas nuire à mon entourage. Mais le pire dans tout ça, c'était ce manque d'elle qui allait croissant au fil des années. Comme un poison s'infiltrant dans mes veines, me rendant plus fou d'amour pour elle que dans le passé. Elle m'avait quitté, elle et ses rondeurs qui lui avaient causé tant de railleries et de mépris. Je l'avais aimé d'un amour si fort que j'avais été le premier étonné de la force de mes sentiments. Bien sûr, je m'étais contenu. Je n'étais pas de ces tapettes qui s'étalaient en sérénades et tout le bordel. Si j'avais su, j'aurais ravalé sans problème ma fierté et mon égo pour la supplier de rester avec moi. Aujourd'hui, j'étais désespérément seul, fantasmant chaque nuit sur la Bella que j'avais connu, essayant en vain d'imaginer ce à quoi elle ressemblerait aujourd'hui. Chaque nuit, mon sexe était durci par le désir de connaître à nouveau la moiteur de son intimité et chaque nuit, je me branlais en criant son nom. Dieu, j'étais vraiment pitoyable comme mec ! Obsédé par une fille qu'il n'avait pas vue depuis maintenant dix ans, et qu'il ne reverrait sans doute jamais.

_Ouais c'était vraiment ce que t'es, vieux : une pitoyable merde._

Je fus soudainement tiré en arrière, me débattant dans les bras de Jaser pour frapper à nouveau ce qui me servait de punching-ball.

- Bon dieu de merde, Edward, calme-toi, hurla mon entraîneur, tentant de me contenir dans une étreinte de fer.

Reprenant subitement pied dans la réalité, je me statufiai, observant rapidement ce qui se passait. Tous nous fixaient, surpris de voir un tel débordement de haine. Jasper, lui, m'avait relâché une fois qu'il était assuré que je serais plus calme.

- Qu'est ce que vous regardez ? On se remet au boulot et plus vite que ça, ordonna-t-il, tapant dans ses mains. Toi, tu me suis, on va voir Emmett, fit mon entraîneur, menaçant.

_Merde, dans quoi je me suis encore fourré ?_

Je le suivis néanmoins, me baladant dans les couloirs à la suite de Jasper jusqu'à ce que vous arrivions dans le bureau que j'avais quitté à peine deux heures auparavant. Il était plongé dans le monticule de paperasse qui encombrait son bureau et grimaça lorsqu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir.

- J'espère que vous avez une bonne raison pour venir m'emmerder, menaça Emmett, autrement fichez-moi le camp. J'ai d'autres chats à fouetter, ajouta-t-il en relevant la tête et croisant le regard grave de Jasper. Bon, ok. Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

Jasper se contenta de me désigner d'un mouvement de la tête, et les yeux d'Emmett me jaugèrent un instant avant de fixer mes mains ensanglantées.

- Un problème, Eddie ?

- Rien que je ne puisse régler par moi-même, répondis-je, calmement.

- Il nous a refait une des colères dont il a le secret, annonça Jasper.

- Putain Eddie, soupira Emmett. C'est pas la première fois que je te dis de te contrôler. Que tu sois enragé, mec, je peux comprendre même si tout ça est assez obscur pour moi. Mais merde, contiens-toi ! Le patron me paye pour lui fournir des mecs compétents, capables d'assurer la surveillance d'une personne importante. C'est pas en ayant ce comportement que t'auras une meilleure place dans la boîte.

- Rien à foutre d'avoir une meilleure place ici. Et tu sais parfaitement que je suis le meilleur garde du corps que toutes ces autres lavettes.

- Et alors ? Tu crois que parce que tu es plus compétent, tu peux te permettre de t'écarter du droit chemin ? Questionna Emmett, dur. Rêve pas petit. Tiens-toi correctement et on verra ce qu'il se passera par la suite. Autre chose, Jasper ?

- Non, je crois bien que c'est assez pour aujourd'hui.

- Demain, ici à 9h, Eddie. Oublie pas.

- Je serais là.

Je quittai la pièce sans un mot, soudainement épuisé. Repenser à Bella m'épuisait. Me remémorer tous ces moments passés avec elle me faisait atrocement souffrir, sachant que tout ça était bel et bien terminé. Je ruminai ces vieux souvenirs, espérant qu'elle réapparaisse dans ma vie, ne serait-ce que pour un bref passage. J'aimerais voir ce qu'elle est devenue, me dire qu'elle est heureuse là où elle est, la serrer dans mes bras une dernière fois …

_Mec, t'es en train de devenir sentimental, là !_

Le pire c'est que c'était vrai. Je devenais une vraie bonne femme à toujours revenir à un amour perdu, et surtout, une amourette de lycée qui m'avait tout simplement anéanti. Tout ça était totalement stupide, mais ça me hantait. Tout le temps. Tous les jours. A chaque seconde. Poussant un profond soupir, las, je me rendis sur le parking, montant dans ma Volvo. La seule folie que j'avais osé me permettre. Je rêvais de cette voiture depuis gamin. J'avais alors économisé pour me la payer. Mettant le contact, le moteur se mit à vrombir doucement alors que je quittai l'endroit pour gagner mon appartement. Ce dernier était assez simple. C'était juste un endroit où me rendre après une journée de travail, en réalité. Je ne qualifiais pas ce lieu comme mon chez moi. Le seul chez moi que j'avais eu jusqu'ici était Forks et non ce studio morbide dans les banlieues de Seattle.

J'exhalai un soupir de contentement lorsque l'eau chaude se répandit sur mes muscles, les décontractant au passage. La colère qui m'avait habitée dans la salle d'entrainement était tapie en moi, prête à ressurgir au moindre petit excès de colère. Et la seule chose qui pouvait déclencher ses crises c'était mes souvenirs de Bella. Je me détestais de ressasser encore et encore le passer, mais au fil du temps, j'étais devenu complètement dépendant de ces souvenirs. Ils étaient comme une drogue. Bella était la seule chose qui m'était arrivée de bien dans ma vie, et j'avais tout foutu en l'air, dans une crise de rage. Je me souviens comme si c'était hier la dernière fois que je l'avais vu, lorsque nous avions passé la nuit ensemble. Je serrais les poings. Comment avais-je pu me montrer aussi con, bordel ? Il fallait vraiment s'appeler Edward Masen pour être un abruti pareil ! Inspirant lentement, je tentai de reprendre le contrôle sur ma respiration désordonnée. Mon passé me rongeait de l'intérieur. Qui sait, peut-être que je devrais aller voir un psy ?

_Et pour l'entendre te dire que t'es définitivement mordu de cette nana ? Laisse tomber, t'as pas besoin de ça._

Après ma douche rapidement, j'avalais un de ces repas tout faits que l'on achète dans le commerce pour une poignée de dollars. Demain, une journée importante m'attendait. Je devais protéger la future madame Jacob Black. Black est l'un des avocats les plus prometteurs de cette ville. J'ai lu plusieurs articles sur lui, dans les journaux. Il semble être du bon côté de la loi, enfermant les salauds, libérant les innocents. Mais il semblerait aussi que sa droiture lui vaille quelques ennuis. Il aurait reçu plusieurs menaces de mort. Les dernières en date menacent plutôt sa promise. Je n'avais encore jamais vu à quoi elle ressemblait. Black la protège de la presse et de tout ce qui peut se rapporter aux médias. Un bon point pour lui. Personne ne sait publiquement qui est sa concubine. Emmett m'a chargé de protéger la demoiselle le temps que les choses se calment et que l'un des procès les plus importants de cette ville soit passé. Black pouvait mettre une des têtes d'un réseau de dealers, derrière les barreaux. Il avait mis son nez là où on ne l'avait pas invité, et je ne doutais pas qu'il allait le payer cher. Lui et sa nana d'ailleurs.

Demain, je rencontrerais la femme à protéger et pour cela je devais être d'attaque. M'affaissant sur mon lit dans un bruit sourd, je ne tardai pas à sombrer. Demain était un nouveau jour …

**Nouveau projet, radicalement opposé à ma première fiction. Avant de la continuer, j'aimerais savoir si l'histoire vous plait, et si ça vaut le coup que je tente une suite à ce début ? Je verrais vos réponses à mon retour de vacances. Cécyle.**


	2. Choc

**Chapitre 2 :** Choc.

J'avais à peine fermé les yeux que les souvenirs affluèrent sans que je ne puisse esquisser le moindre geste afin de les contrer. Une scène de notre passé commun vint me heurter de plein fouet, me coupant le souffle. C'était un de ces après-midi où nous étions sortis nous balader, ayant simplement envie d'être ensemble. Nous ne parlions pas dans ces moments là, trop peu désireux de troubler la quiétude du moment. Avec Bella, c'était comme ça. On n'avait pas besoin de mots pour comprendre ce que l'autre voulait. Les mots n'étaient vraiment pas utiles entre nous. C'était comme si on avait une sorte de connexion qui nous était propre, nous isolant du reste du monde dans notre bulle de bonheur écœurant. Dans ces moments là, je pensais sans honte que j'étais heureux tel que je l'étais. Bella était mon havre de paix, ma sérénité. Depuis que j'avais découvert qui elle était vraiment, mon univers s'était progressivement transformé pour ne plus tourner qu'autour d'elle. Je ne faisais les choses qu'en fonction d'elle. Il m'était arrivé des moments où je prenais peur par la dépendance dont j'étais l'objet. Par ce que c'était une putain de vérité : sans Bella, je n'étais rien.

_Rappelle-toi combien tu as voulu la prendre ce jour là, crétin ! Vous commenciez tout juste quelque chose que t'as laissé tes hormones te guider !_

Une bouffée de honte m'envahit lorsque je divaguais sur ce souvenir. Bella et moi étions allongés dans l'herbe. Appuyé sur un de mes coudes, je l'avais longuement observé, jouant avec ses cheveux qui prenaient une délicieuse teinte rousse au soleil. Elle avait noué timidement ses doigts aux miens, m'adressant un sourire tendre. Dieu qu'elle me faisait de l'effet, cette petite ! Dans notre relation un peu bancale, j'étais toujours à l'initiative de nos étreintes, que ce soit dans nos baisers ou dans nos caresses. Elle était attendrissante à toujours douter d'elle, effrayée par le fait de faire les choses de travers. J'avais aboyé de rire quand elle me l'avait avoué. Qu'elle vienne elle-même vers moi, même si ce n'était qu'un simple geste, signifiait beaucoup venant de la part de Bella. Et ça m'avait été droit au cœur. A ce moment-là, l'idée que nous deux, ça soit du sérieux, était pleinement ancrée dans mon esprit. Je savais ce que je faisais, et je savais surtout ce que je voulais. Et ce que je voulais, c'était elle. Prenant ces gestes de douceur comme une invite, j'avais posé mes lèvres sur les siennes, dans le but de l'embrasser tendrement. Malheureusement, Bella restait Bella, songeai-je, un sourire se formant sur mes lèvres. Elle avait eu une réaction assez imprévisible.

Elle avait noué brusquement ses mains derrière ma nuque, m'attirant vers elle, toujours en quête de plus de contact. Si j'avais été complètement abasourdi dans un premier temps, la second d'après je me ressaisissais, l'embrassant avec fougue. J'avais joué avec sa lèvre inférieure, la mordillant, l'aspirant, avant de finalement glisser ma langue dans sa bouche. Ces dernières avaient dansées un ballet follement érotique, et perdant totalement mon self-control, j'avais fini par poser mes mains sur elle. Si ses rondeurs m'avaient parues repoussantes à une époque, j'avais appris à les aimer au même prix que Bella, car elles faisaient parties intégrante de celle que j'aimais. Si au départ, je m'étais montré sage, mes mains sagement posées sur sa taille, ces dernières, comme mues d'une volonté qui leur était propre, s'étaient aventurées sur le corps de Bella pour finalement atterrir sur ses seins fermes. Elle avait poussé un petit cri de surprise contre mes lèvres, mais ne m'avait pas repoussé pour autant. J'avais caressé ces morceaux de chair au dessus du tissu de ses vêtements, pinçant durement ses tétons durcis par le désir.

Je me souviens encore de ses gémissements étouffés, alors qu'inconsciemment, elle s'était collée davantage à moi. Dieu que je la désirais ! Elle me rendait totalement fou. Parfois, lorsque je pensais trop à elle, j'étais si dur que ça en devenait douloureux. Alors je me soulageais du mieux que je le pouvais, jouant seul avec mon membre, fantasmant sur un futur qu'à l'époque j'avais cru possible, empli de promesses et surtout de sexe. Parce qu'il fallait l'avouer, quand on était un mec de dix-sept ans à peine et qu'on avait une petite vierge entre nos bras, plus bandante que n'importe quelle fille qui avait pu passer entre nos draps, on avait surtout envie d'une bonne partie de jambes en l'air. Pourtant, ce jour-là, ça ne s'était pas vraiment passé comme je l'avais escompté. Quand Bella avait senti ma dureté contre ses cuisses, elle avait sursauté, coupant net notre baiser langoureux. Elle avait eu un mouvement de recul, qui, j'avais dû l'avouer, m'avait blessé. Elle m'avait confessé vouloir attendre encore un peu. Elle n'était pas totalement prête pour que l'on franchisse le cap. En attendant, elle m'avait laissé frustré comme jamais, cet après-midi là.

Ouvrant brusquement les yeux, j'haletai. Une douleur lancinante me comprima la poitrine alors que mon regard se posa sur mon membre douloureusement tendu. Soupirant, je rejetais ma tête en arrière, laissant ma main descendre le long de mon corps pour saisir ce qui était le symbole de ma virilité ; mon pénis. Pressant doucement le bout, j'essuyais du bout des doigts le liquide pré-éjaculatoire qui s'en échappait. Commençant un lent mouvement de va-et-vient, je laissais mes derniers souvenirs de Bella envahir mon esprit. Je repensais aux sensations que j'avais ressenties lorsqu'elle s'était donnée à moi, la fierté que j'en avais retiré. Je me souvenais du désir qui me consumait lorsque je lui faisais découvrir les premiers plaisirs charnels, prenant son petit paquet de nerfs entre mes lèvres, lui faisant subir mille et unes tortures. Mes mouvements s'étaient accélérés, et quelques grognements s'échappaient de ma bouche tandis que j'étais déconnecté, trop plongé dans les plus beaux moments de ma vie. Lorsque je l'avais pénétré pour la première fois, je me rappelai parfaitement la manière dont son visage s'était crispé sous l'effet de la douleur. Je m'étais efforcé d'être le plus doux possible, mais cela n'avait pas été apparemment suffisant. De mon côté, j'avais failli jouir rien qu'en la pénétrant.

_T'es pathétique, mon pauvre. T'en as conscience au moins ?_

Ouais, je savais bien que j'étais pathétique. J'étais même tellement plus que ça. Et malgré ça, j'étais douloureusement proche de la jouissance. Mes mouvements étaient totalement désordonnés alors que mon cœur semblait vouloir se déloger de ma poitrine. Ma main libre vint jouer avec boules, me faisant frissonner. J'étais complètement fou, à imaginer que c'était Bella qui me faisait autant de bien. Je fabulais, transposant mes rêves à la réalité. Bella était là, me prenant dans sa bouche, durement, langoureusement, jouant avec mon aine, faisant courir ses dents sur mon membre palpitant. Dans un long râle, je me déversai sur mon torse recouvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur. J'effectuais quelques derniers va-et-vient avant que mon pénis ne se dégonfle, lentement. Attrapant la boîte de mouchoirs qui traînait sur ma table de chevet, je m'essuyais prestement. Impossible de trouver le sommeil sans qu'elle vienne me hanter. Complètement accro. J'étais totalement mordu de cette nana.

_Et tu en doutais encore après toutes ces années ? _

Me dirigeant vers la salle de bain, je pris une douche rapide avant de m'engouffrer de nouveau dans la chambre, bien décidé à trouver le sommeil. Il était hors de question que j'arrive crevé à cet entretien. Black était un mec respectable et je devais paraître respectable à mon tour. Ce n'était pas une question d'égo, ni de prétention. Il fallait juste que je sois présentable pour mon nouveau job et ça ne serait possible qu'après une bonne nuit de sommeil. Résolu, je fermai les yeux, laissant mon esprit rejoindre le pays des rêves.

*

A neuf heures tapantes, je patientai devant le bureau d'Emmett. Ce dernier arriva, un léger sourire sur les lèvres lorsqu'il m'aperçut. Il jaugea d'un œil appréciateur ma tenue avant de m'ordonner de le suivre d'un simple signe de la tête. Je n'avais pas joué dans l'extravagance ; une simple chemise d'un blanc immaculé ainsi qu'un pantalon de toile noire. Rien d'exceptionnel en somme. Mais il fallait avouer que la chemise soulignait de manière assez explicite ma musculature. Je n'étais pas de ces mecs qui se vantaient d'avoir un physique digne des plus grands catcheurs, mais j'estimais que je n'étais pas désagréable à regarder. A l'époque, Bella m'avait avoué qu'elle me trouvait sexy. J'esquissai involontairement un sourire suffisant à ce souvenir, alors qu'Emmett se dirigeait vers la sortie du bâtiment. Je le regardai, perplexe lorsque je le vis s'installer dans la Volvo, sur le siège passager. Il savait bien que personne ne touchait au volant de ma caisse. C'était mon bijou et quiconque oserait poser ses sales pattes dessus avait déjà un pied dans la tombe. Eh oui, les mecs et leurs belles bagnoles, un grand classique. Je le rejoignis en quelques enjambées, m'installant au volant avant de démarrer. Je le sentais tendu, mais m'abstins de tout commentaire. Il n'ouvrit la bouche que pour m'indiquer le chemin à suivre tandis qu'un silence étrange régna dans l'habitacle.

- C'est ici, finit-il par dire.

- Belle baraque, répondis-je, admirant la villa qui me faisait face. Bien qu'un peu grande pour deux personnes.

- Bah, ils font ce qu'ils veulent, rétorqua Emmett, haussant les épaules, désinvolte. Eddie, fais-moi plaisir, d'accord. Pas de conneries, ok ? C'est sûrement l'un des plus gros contrats que cette boîte aie pu décrocher, alors ne fais pas tout capoter.

- Je me tiendrais bien, promis-je, dans un léger sourire.

Nous descendîmes de la Volvo dans un mouvement uniforme. J'ôtai mes lunettes de soleil, et avisai un peu l'endroit. La villa avait certainement dû coûter à Black les yeux de la tête. En réalité, cette maison était un monstre de modernité, chose qui ne me plaisait absolument pas. J'appréciais ce qui était vieillot à sa juste valeur et ce truc immonde qui lui servait de toit ne me convenait pas du tout. Heureusement que je n'étais pas dans ses pompes ! pensai-je avec humour. Emmett et moi nous fîmes contrôler par de nombreux vigiles avant de finalement pénétrer dans la maison en elle-même. On nous fit patienter quelques minutes dans le salon, une petite merveille pour les amateurs de haute technologie. Un écran plat géant couvrait une bonne partie du mur ouest tandis qu'un ensemble de canapés rouge carmin créaient une ambiance plus intime, autour d'une table basse en verre, impeccable. Des tableaux occupaient les trois quarts des murs, pour ne pas dire la quasi-totalité. Il fallait reconnaître qu'il avait bon goût en matière d'œuvres d'art. Pourtant, l'air me semblait étouffant dans cette pièce, et je déboutonnai quelques boutons de la chemise, laissant entrevoir un morceau de chair. Des bribes de voix nous parvinrent, puis le cliquetis d'une paire de talons martelant le carrelage se fit entendre. Black et sa concubine arrivaient. Je lançai un regard à Emmett qui affichait une mine impassible, ne trahissant nullement la tension qui l'habitait. J'avais finis par bien connaître le garnement, et je savais à la manière dont il pliait et dépliait ses doigts, presque frénétiquement, qu'il était stressé. J'allais déclarer quelques paroles rassurantes lorsqu'ils firent leur entrée. Tournant subitement la tête, mon cœur manqua un battement.

Elle était là, celle dont je rêvais depuis des années. Celle pour qui je me serais damné s'il l'avait fallu. Celle qui causera sans doute ma perte. Bella. Mon estomac se noua instantanément alors que les mots que j'allais dire à Emmett moururent dans ma gorge. Je l'aurais reconnu entre mille, bien qu'elle ait changé. Radicalement changé à vrai dire. Les rondeurs qu'elle avait autrefois avaient laissé place à une taille fine ainsi que des jambes à n'en plus finir. Sa poitrine me semblait plus petite, mais je gardais le meilleur pour la fin ; son visage. Elle avait gardé ce visage en forme de cœur, ses lèvres pleines et ses pommettes saillantes. Ses yeux chocolat reflétaient l'ébahissement. Sans doute était dans le même état de quasi léthargie car Emmett se racla la gorge et cela me donna l'effet d'une gifle. Bon dieu de merde. Cette déesse présente devant moi était Bella. Ma Bella.

_Et la Bella qui portera bientôt le nom de Jacob Black. Sans doute as-tu oublié ce léger … détail ?_

Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil à son annulaire et réprimait une grimace horrifiée en voyant le solitaire qu'elle portait, symbole de son attachement à Black, et de son futur engagement. La nausée me monta aux lèvres et je résistai à l'envie de prendre mes jambes à mon cou, pour fuir loin d'ici et de cette réalité trop dure à supporter.

_Fillette ! T'as su te comporter comme un véritable salaud, alors assumes-en les conséquences !_

Mon cœur était douloureusement comprimé dans ma poitrine, tant le fait de revoir Bella me chamboulait. Et encore, le mot me semblait bien faible pour décrire la zizanie que représentaient mes émotions. Mais bon dieu, elle était devenue une véritable bombe ! Je sentis ma virilité se manifester, et je m'empressai de penser à des choses hideuses, ce qui me fit me dégonfler rapidement. Je tournai la tête vers Emmett, qui sans doute prenant conscience de mon trouble interne, s'éclaircit une nouvelle fois la voix avant d'avancer dans la direction de Black, main tendue. De mon côté, je restai silencieux, encore totalement déboussolé par l'apparition de Bella. Surtout en tant que future madame Jacob Black. Mon estomac eut un nouveau soubresaut à cette perspective.

- Monsieur Black, je me présente ; je suis Emmett Cullen, responsable au recrutement de garde du corps.

- Enchanté, répondit l'indien de sa voix grave, tout en serrant fermement la main qu'Emmett lui tendait. Vous devez être Edward Masen ? me demanda-t-il poliment.

- En effet. Enchanté, fis-je, la voix rocailleuse.

- Tout le plaisir est pour moi, rétorqua-t-il d'une manière étrange que je ne compris pas. Permettez-moi de vous présenter votre future protégée, ma femme, Isabella Black.

- Enchantée Monsieur Masen, déclara Bella tout en me tendant la main.

- Mademoiselle Swan, souris-je tendrement.

- Black, corrigea l'indien. Madame Black. Plus vite elle se fera à son futur nom de famille, mieux ce sera. Notre mariage est dans une poignée de semaines, donc on peut presque dire que nous sommes déjà mari et femme, conclu-t-il alors que je manquai de m'étrangler sous l'assaut de la douleur.

Bella arbora une expression indéchiffrable avant de se tourner vers Emmett, main tendue et dissimuler rapidement ses émotions. Bon dieu, je n'arrivais toujours pas à réaliser qu'elle était devant moi. Depuis dix longues années, elle hantait mes pensées jusqu'à s'immiscer dans mes rêves qui prenaient des tournures dangereusement érotiques. La réalité me semblait trop belle pour être authentique. Bella était là, et bon dieu, son physique de rêve n'arrangeait pas mes pensées à son égard ! Combien de fois avais-je voulu la revoir, ne serait-ce qu'une dernière fois ? Voir ce qu'elle était devenue, constater douloureusement que j'avais laissé partir la femme de ma vie …

_T'es qu'une pitoyable merde, Masen ! Jamais t'aurais dû faire ça._

Je laissai mon regard explorer sa peau nue, alors que Black et Emmett s'entretenaient sur mon futur job. Finalement, jouer à la baby-sitter allait peut-être tourner à mon avantage. Je ne savais pas si Bella voudrait bien m'adresser la parole, mais je ne devais pas rester là à attendre. Elle allait se marier. Soit. Ça ne voulait pas dire pour autant que je ne pouvais pas retenter ma chance, si ?

_Peut-être qu'elle l'aime, figure-toi. Autrement, je ne vois pas pourquoi elle s'apprête à l'épouser !_

Putain de merde. Il ne fallait pas que je cafouille dans ca job, autrement c'était fichu. Bella se marierait avec cet idiot d'avocat et je resterais dans l'ombre comme une pitoyable merde. Il fallait que je parte à la reconquête de son cœur, que je me multiplie en excuses, que je lui explique pourquoi j'ai réagis comme ça, il y a maintenant dix ans. Il faudrait que je laisse mon égo de côté pour elle. Et j'étais prêt à le faire sans l'ombre d'un problème. Parce que Bella, bordel, c'était Bella et que s'il avait fallu que je me jette d'un pont pour elle, je l'aurais fait sans l'ombre d'une hésitation. C'était comme ça. Je devais réapprendre à la connaître, car en dix ans, certains aspects de sa personnalité avaient changé. Il me fallait tout reprendre de zéro. Et vite, songeai-je en jetant un regard furieux à la main de Black autour de la taille de Bella. Elle était mienne. Il n'avait pas le droit ! Serrant les poings, je me concentrai sur leur conversation pour me détourner de mes pensées un peu trop violentes.

- Bella, chérie, pourquoi ne ferais-tu pas une visite guidée à ton futur garde du corps ? Emmett et moi avons à parler affaires.

- Bien sûr, acquiesça-t-elle alors que Jacob déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres. Suivez-moi, me lança-t-elle, s'enfonçant dans un couloir lumineux.

Je buvais des yeux son image de femme resplendissante. A sa démarche, je pouvais dire sans mal qu'elle avait acquis de l'assurance au fil des années. Elle était sûre d'elle et ses talons martelant le sol ne tremblaient pas un seul instant. Aucun doute, la femme que j'avais devant moi n'avaient strictement plus rien à voir avec la Bella que j'avais connu dans le passé. Cette constatation me causa un petit pincement au cœur. Les souvenirs que j'avais en sa compagnie étaient les plus beaux qu'il m'eut été donné. Penser qu'elle n'avait aucun lien avec la Bella actuelle n'était pas quelque chose qui me plaisait. Je laissai mon regard dévier sur ses courbes tentatrices. Dieu qu'elle était belle ! S'il n'avait tenu qu'à moi, je me serai jeté sur elle à la première occasion. Mais trop de malentendus planaient et je me devais de les faire disparaître.

- Alors, la pièce que vous voyez au fond du couloir est le bureau de Jacob. Ici, c'est notre chambre. A gauche vous avez la salle de bain, récita Bella alors que je continuai de la suivre dans la maison. A droite, la terrasse. Venez, m'incita-t-elle alors qu'elle grimpait les escaliers.

La jupe que Bella portait, lui moulait affreusement bien les fesses et l'envie irrépressible de lui asséner une claque me prit. Je retins de justesse cette folie et la suivait docilement. A l'étage, il n'y avait pas âme qui vive. Peut-être était ce le moment opportun pour lui parler ?

- La double porte que vous voyez là-bas donne sur la salle de réunion que Jacob a fait construire. Lorsqu'il a des affaires ur-

- Bella, la coupai-je, posant une main sur son bras.

Elle se défit prestement de ce semblant d'étreinte, comme si mon contact l'avait brûlée. Ce premier rejet me blessa profondément, bien que je n'en montrais rien. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement d'ailleurs ? Je m'étais conduit comme le pire des salauds dans le passé, alors pourquoi m'accueillerait-elle à bras ouverts ?

_T'es vraiment trop con, mec !_

- Seul mon entourage se permet de m'appeler Bella, monsieur Cullen, fit-elle sèchement. Je vous prierais de m'appeler Madame Black, comme Jacob vous l'a expressément demandé.

C'était bien plus que je n'étais capable de supporter. Jetant un rapide coup d'œil circulaire, je ne vis ni caméra, ni autre gardiens qui pourraient m'empêcher dans mes futurs actes. J'attrapai avec douceur le bras de Bella pour la plaquer contre le mur, me collant à elle. Je sentis son cœur s'emballer dans sa poitrine, tout comme je m'étonnai que le mien fût encore logé dans ma poitrine. Je m'étais imaginé tant de scénarios différents où je croisais à nouveau le chemin de Bella. Mais aucun ne m'avait préparé à cette sècheresse et ses reproches mal dissimulés dans sa voix. Dire que mon cœur saignait était un euphémisme. Je devais lui fournir une explication et ce, tout de suite.

- Bella, soufflai-je, caressant du regard son si merveilleux visage. Il y a tellement de choses à dire que je ne sais pas par où commencer. Mais il faut que tu saches … Je suis tellement désolé de la manière dont nous nous sommes quittés. Je … jamais ces mots horribles n'auraient dus sortir de ma bouche. Je me hais pour t'avoir dit des horreurs pareilles.

Je fis silence quelques secondes et sus que j'avais capté son attention. Son cœur cognait frénétiquement contre le mien, son souffle était court. Une rougeur délicate avait embrasé ses joues et je ne pus m'empêcher de caresser du bout des doigts sa peau. Son regard chocolat s'obscurcit en quelques secondes, et je reconnus le désir dans ses yeux. Elle m'avait jeté le même regard, le soir du bal, et je n'avais pas pu résister. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, je devais me contrôler et terminer mon explication. Mais mes mots semblaient retenus dans ma gorge, refusant de sortir. Elle était là, dans mes bras, sans piper mot. A ma merci. Je mourrais d'envie de poser mes lèvres sur les siennes, et de l'embrasser jusqu'à en perdre le souffle. Je voulais retrouver les sensations vivifiantes qu'elle avait insufflé en moi il y a maintenant dix ans. Je voulais le retrouver elle, tout simplement.

Nous nous fixâmes durant un laps de temps indéterminé, et je me fichais totalement que l'on nous surprenne elle et moi, plaqués contre un mur, membres entremêlés. Et finalement, Bella pencha sa tête. D'un seul millimètre, mais je perdis tout contrôle. Posant brutalement mes lèvres sur les siennes, je la serrai davantage contre mon corps. Nos lèvres se mouvaient à l'unisson, comme si elles étaient destinées à se chercher, à se trouver. Je passai doucement ma langue sur les lèvres de Bella, demandant la permission. Elle me donna accès à sa bouche et nos langues se mêlèrent dans un ballet follement érotique. J'étais déjà dur. Dur pour elle, une fois encore. Bella sentait obligatoirement mon excitation, vus la manière dont nos corps étaient enchevêtrés. Quelle n'était pas ma surprise lorsqu'elle ondula des hanches, cherchant à créer cette friction dont nous avions tout les deux désespérément besoin. Elle enroula ses bras autour de mon cou, m'approchant encore plus d'elle, si tant est que cela fut possible. Mes mains agrippèrent ses fesses, et devinant mes pensées, Bella m'aida à la soulever, et noua ses jambes autour de ma taille.

Notre baiser était devenu brutal, voir presque bestial, et Bella se fit plus pressante, accentuant sa friction contre mon pénis. Un long gémissement s'échappa de ma gorge pour aller se répercuter dans sa bouche. Je la calai contre le mur, et fis en sorte de la soutenir avec un seul de mes bras, mon autre main partant à l'assaut de son corps voluptueux. Elle détacha abruptement ses lèvres des miennes, erratique.

- Edward, gémit-elle contre mon oreille.

- Bella ? appela soudainement Jacob. Tu as fini de montrer à Edward notre maison ?

- Oui. Je finis de lui expliquer quelques petites choses et nous revenons, répondit-elle, élevant la voix pour qu'il puisse l'entendre.

- Très bien, fut la réponse de Black.

Bella se détacha soudainement de moi, remettant en place ses vêtements que mes doigts avaient déplacés. Mon excitation était retombée, non seulement parce que je craignais que Black nous découvre dans cette position, mais aussi par le soudain rejet de Bella. Elle s'était éloignée prestement, sans un regard. Remettant à mon tour mes vêtements en place, je tentais de coiffer mes cheveux dans lesquels elle avait trifouillé. Une fois présentable, je me tournai vers elle, lentement, afin de jauger sa réaction. Elle me fixait d'un œil furibond, et je devinais qu'elle regrettait ce qu'il venait de se passer. Je tressaillis sous la douleur de mon pauvre cœur, lacéré, et jetai un regard empli de confusion en direction de Bella.

- Souviens-toi de bien de ce moment, Edward, persifla-t-elle, car c'est la dernière fois que tu me toucheras.

Elle s'éloigna ensuite de sa démarche gracieuse, ondulant volontairement ses hanches, balançant ainsi ses fesses merveilleuses. Ebloui par tant de beauté, je la regardai s'éloigner, le cœur en lambeaux. Et c'est la mort dans l'âme que je rejoignis les autres dans le salon.

* * *

**Désolée d'avoir mis tant de temps à poster ce second chapitre, mais entre mes vacances et mon déménagement, je dois avouer que j'ai eu trop peu de temps pour pouvoir écrire une suite digne de ce nom. J'espère malgré tout que ce chapitre vous plaira. Ceci est ma première fiction contenant du lemon, alors ne vous gênez pas pour me dire si cela convient ou non. Soyez francs ou franches ! Bonne fin de journée ! Cécyle.**


	3. Feindre l'indifférence

**Chapitre 3 :** Feindre l'indifférence

Assis dans ma Volvo, j'étais comme isolé du reste du monde. Aucun bruit ne venait perturber le cours de mes pensées. Rien. Il était 7h20 et je devais me tenir devant la villa de Black à 8h tapantes. J'avais encore largement le temps d'y aller, le trajet ne prenant qu'une dizaine de minutes. A vrai dire, si je me trouvais ici, c'était parce qu'une partie de moi voulait voler au secours de Bella. Cette partie de moi attendait avec grande impatience le moment où la grille gardant la villa s'ouvrirait pour me laisser pénétrer dans l'antre de Black. L'autre partie de moi semblait brisée, confuse, perdue. Bordel, comment pouvait-elle me repousser après ce qui s'était passé entre nous la veille ? Comment avait-elle eu la force de la faire ? Car elle ne pouvait me berner comme ça. Hier, elle avait eu autant envie de moi, que moi d'elle. Et pourtant, les phrases qu'elle m'a ensuite craché au visage ont tout détruit. L'espoir qu'il y avait en mon cœur, avait été balayé. Elle m'en voulait tant que je ne pensais même plus à m'excuser. Recoller les morceaux de notre passé brisé n'était plus une option envisageable. Et maintenant, comment est-ce que j'étais sensé me comporter avec elle ?

_Entre dans son jeu, crétin ! _

Jouer l'indifférence ? Je ne savais même pas si j'en étais capable. Je l'avais attendue si longtemps que je ne me sentais pas apte à entrer dans son jeu. Dissimuler mes sentiments était déjà suffisamment difficile, alors l'ignorer totalement …

_Parce que tu crois que tu as le choix ? Comporte-toi comme un homme, mec ! Et assume toute cette merde que t'as toi-même créée !_

Ouais. Comme un homme. Mais avant tout, je devais assurer sa protection. Si jamais il arrivait quelque chose à Bella parce que j'étais incapable de me concentrer en sa présence, jamais je ne me le pardonnerais. Jouer le garde du corps était la chose pour laquelle j'étais le plus doué. Être à l'affut du moindre détail étrange, c'était mon truc. Et ça devait l'être encore plus lorsque la cible était Bella. Bordel. Et dire que je ne l'avais revu qu'hier, et elle perturbait déjà les dix dernières années passées. J'avais pris, avec le temps, certaines habitudes, une sorte de routine dans laquelle j'étais enfermé depuis dix putains d'années. Et voilà qu'elle faisait une nouvelle apparition dans ma vie. Je devais absolument tout tenter pour la reconquérir. Absolument tout et pourtant, ça devait se faire en douceur. Mais j'avais trop peu de temps devant moi. Six semaines, c'était le délai avant son mariage avec Black. L'étape ultime qui la rendrait définitivement hors d'atteinte. Serrant les poings sous le coup de la douleur qui me transperça, j'en profitai pour jeter un coup d'œil au tableau de bord ; 7h45. Mettant le contact, j'attachai ma ceinture et ne tardai pas à m'insérer dans la circulation. Les battements de mon cœur allaient crescendo jusqu'à être une chamade qui n'avait ni queue ni tête. Cette fille allait vraiment me tuer !

A 8h tapantes, j'enclenchais la sonnette du portail, afin d'indiquer ma présence. Ce dernier s'ouvrit à peine une minute plus tard, le temps pour moi de regagner la Volvo et d'avancer à l'intérieur de la villa. Nous y étions. Le moment de vérité était arrivé. Garant ma voiture, j'en sortis prestement, toquant contre la porte quelques secondes plus tard. Je me figeai lorsque Bella ouvrit la porte. Elle portait un peignoir en soie qui cachait à peine le morceau de tissu qui lui servait de nuisette. Je déglutis avant de me reprendre instantanément.

_Souviens-toi du plan mec ! C'est pas en la déshabillant du regard que tu vas la récupérer !_

- Bonjour madame Black, la saluai-je d'un ton neutre.

- Bonjour monsieur Cullen, répondit-elle, surprise par mon comportement.

_Un bon point pour toi, connard ! Continue sur cette voie !_

- Je vous en prie, entrez, me convia-t-elle d'un geste de la main. Jacob ne devrait pas tarder à venir vous saluer avant de partir travailler.

J'acquiesçai sans pour autant répondre. Bella me jeta un regard en coin, puis se dirigea vers la cuisine où je la suivis. Son garde du corps. J'étais vraiment pathétique comme mec. Je l'observai faire des allers-retours dans la pièce. Son peignoir glissait un peu plus à chaque geste, laissant apercevoir la naissance de ses seins, que sa stupide nuisette cachait à peine. Je pris brusquement une chaise, pas certain de pouvoir encore tenir sur mes jambes. Bordel, cette fille savait comment me maîtriser. Même pas besoin de mots. L'appel de son corps était pour moi un supplice, objet d'un désir si ardent que ç'en était très douloureux. Elle avait acquis une magnifique paire de jambes. Fines et longues comme je les aimais. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'était que ces jambes s'étaient déjà écartées pour moi. Je sentis soudainement que mon pantalon était trop étroit pour moi. Et merde ! C'était vraiment pas le moment pour que ma libido se manifeste. Fixant un point imaginaire parmi les arbres, je pensai à toutes les choses horribles et imaginables, dans l'espoir de me faire débander. Rien. Alors je tentai le diable et essayait de m'imaginer Bella s'envoyant en l'air avec Black. L'effet fut instantané que ça soit sur ma queue ou bien dans mon cœur. Tout fut détruit en un instant. Mon excitation disparut brutalement, et mon cœur me fit un mal de chien. Je manquai de sursauter lorsqu'elle déposa une tasse de café fumante devant moi. Je haussai les sourcils alors qu'elle me regardait étrangement.

- Merci, répondis-je avec un mince sourire.

- Lait ? Sucre ? demanda-t-elle, se dirigeant vers les meubles de la cuisine.

- Non. Rien merci.

- C'est vrai que tu as toujours aimé le café bien serré, sourit-elle.

Mon cœur tressaillit. Un sourire. Un vrai. Et surtout un qui m'était dédié.

- Je n'ai pas changé mes vieilles habitudes, avouai-je, détendu, lui rendant son sourire.

- Ah, vous êtes là Edward ! fit Black en entrant dans la pièce, main tendue. Bonjour.

- Bonjour monsieur, répondis-je avec le respect qu'un employé doit à son patron.

- Je vois que Bella est déjà à vos petits soins, rit-il tout en désignant la tasse de café. Elle croit qu'il est nécessaire de s'occuper de tous nos employés, confessa-t-il, amusé par sa future épouse.

- Jacob, je t'ai entendu, plaisanta Bella.

- Je sais chérie, rétorqua-t-il tout en l'embrassant tendrement.

Je détournai le regard, une boule dans la gorge. Le voir embrasser Bella n'était pas quelque chose que je voulais voir. Ça faisait bien trop mal. Même le fait de savoir qu'ils étaient ensemble était un supplice. Dieu, je donnerais tout ce que j'ai pour revenir en arrière et réparer mes erreurs !

- Alors Edward, je suppose qu'Emmett vous a mis au courant de tous les détails ? s'enquit-il, passant son bras autour de la taille de Bella, possessif.

- Oui, nous en avons discuté hier soir jusque tard dans la nuit. Il m'a donné tous les renseignements nécessaires, acquiesçai-je.

Et il n'avait pas fait que ça. Quand j'étais redescendu à la suite de Bella, totalement déboussolé, Emmett avait tout de suite remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas. Bella, elle, affichait un masque serein, détendu. Comment avait-elle pu me faire ça ?

_Et toi, tu te souviens de ce que tu lui as fait ? Connard !_

Peut-être me punissait-elle d'une certaine manière ? M'allumer puis me jeter comme on jette un indésirable. Dans la voiture, j'avais pris le volant pour ne pas lui laisser paraître davantage mon désarroi et Emmett était resté étrangement silencieux. Pas que ça me gênait, mais il avait toujours un truc à dire. Peu importe sur quoi ça portait. Je roulais excessivement vite habituellement, et Emmett s'accrochait toujours à ce qui lui tombait sous la main. Ma conduite sportive ne semblait pas lui aller. Et pourtant, hier, je m'étais cantonné aux limitations de vitesse. Ça lui avait mis la puce à l'oreille.

**La veille, dans la voiture.**

_- Alors Eddy, tu te décides à cracher le morceau ou bien faut que je te le fasse cracher moi-même ? demanda-t-il, sérieusement._

_- Je vois pas de quoi tu parles, Emmett, niai-je en bloc._

_- Fais pas l'imbécile, Eddy. Je vois bien que quelque chose te tracasse. C'est cette fille ? Il s'est passé quelque chose à l'étage ?_

_- Quoi ? m'écriai-je, abasourdi qu'il ait découvert aussi vite. Bien sûr que non, rétorquai-je aussitôt. Elle n'est qu'une concubine de plus à surveiller, fis-je, feignant d'être blasé._

_- Te fous pas de ma gueule, mon gars. Si tu veux pas me le dire, c'est ok. Mais garde bien tes deux yeux fixés sur cette petite. Elle peut nous ramener un max de pognon._

_- Je sais. Et c'est pour ça que je le fais. _

Je n'avais rien dit, mais je savais qu'Emmett attendrait patiemment que je lui en parle. A l'heure qu'il était, Jasper devait aussi être au courant. Ces deux là s'inquiétaient pour un rien, lorsque quelque chose me concernait. A croire qu'il jouait le rôle de mères poules. Complètement stupides ! Et pourtant, je les appréciais réellement. Même si leur côté protecteur me mettait en rogne, ils étaient mes meilleurs potes. Ceux à qui j'avais confié la majeure partie de ma vie. Sauf en ce qui concernait Bella. Je n'avais jamais soufflé un mot à qui que ce soit de notre histoire. C'était beaucoup trop personnel pour que j'en parle. Ça me touchait de beaucoup trop près, et personne ne devait connaître cette faiblesse, mis à part Bella, qui se fichait totalement du fait que j'existais. Merveilleux ! Comme je me l'étais imaginé, elle m'a pris en grippe pour les horreurs que je lui avais balancées au visage des années auparavant. Normal. J'aurais fait pareil, si ce n'est que j'aurais utilisé mes poings pour calmer ma colère sur le connard qui m'aurait dit ça. Et on se retrouvait ensuite dans la situation actuelle : elle me déteste, je l'aime à en mourir. Je dois la surveiller, la protéger d'un potentiel danger, elle me déteste toujours. Je réprimai un long soupir et fixai mon attention sur l'indien qui me parlait.

- Parfait, déclara Black, interrompant le cours de mes pensées. Je dois aller travailler, je vous la laisse. Bonne journée !

- Bonne journée, chéri, répondit Bella avec un sourire alors que je me contentai d'un signe de la tête.

Il me fallait reprendre contenance alors j'empoignai ma tasse de café encore chaud et allai me poster devant la baie vitrée, observant attentivement les buissons qui pouvaient aisément dissimuler un groupe d'hommes. Je sentais le regard de Bella peser sur moi, mais je feignais de l'ignorer. Le pire était que je la sentais dans toutes les fibres de mon corps. Je ne savais que trop bien qu'elle était présente dans la pièce. Le silence régnait dans la cuisine. Personnellement, ça ne m'avait jamais dérangé de ne pas parler aux personnes présentes dans la même pièce. Mais là, c'était Bella. J'avais tant de choses à lui dire, mais je ne savais pas par où commencer. Lui présenter une nouvelle fois mes excuses ? Lui dire directement pourquoi je m'étais emporté ? Ne rien dire, tout simplement ? Avalant une longue gorgée de café, je jetai un regard à Bella. Elle touillait son thé, pensive. J'aurais tant aimé connaître ses pensées à cet instant, savoir ce qu'elle pensait de tout ça.

- Edward ? m'interpella-t-elle sans même bouger la tête. Euhm … pardon, rougit-elle. Monsieur Cullen ?

- Je préfère Edward, souris-je doucement.

- Je dois aller en ville aujourd'hui. J'ai quelques courses à faire.

- Bien sûr, acquiesçai-je. Nous partirons quand vous le désirerez.

- Laissez-moi le temps de prendre une douche et nous pourrons partir. Je vous laisse sortir la voiture. Vous savez où elle se trouve ?

- Oui, affirmai-je alors que je n'en avais pas la moindre idée.

Bella se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour attraper un trousseau de clés qu'elle me lança la seconde suivante.

- Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

Je la regardai s'éloigner, le trousseau de clés en main. Je savais que je devais sortir la voiture du garage, mais l'idée de la suivre dans sa douche s'était imposée dans mon esprit et j'avais du mal à y résister. Sentir son corps frêle contre le mien, la voir à nouveau nue, elle et sa nouvelle silhouette. Si je l'avais déjà trouvé superbe auparavant, avec ses rondeurs, je ne doutais pas que maintenant, je m'étranglerais devant la déesse qui était sous mes yeux. Secouant la tête comme pour chasser ces mauvaises pensées, je sortis sur le perron et inspectai rapidement les lieux. A une dizaine de mètres se trouvaient un autre garde du corps qui m'indiqua où se trouvait le garage. Je sortis la voiture et m'y adossai, patientant. Il faisait chaud. Beaucoup trop chaud à mon goût. Je déboutonnai les trois premiers boutons de ma chemise, laissant entrapercevoir le haut de mon torse. Je relevai mes manches également. Dans l'enceinte de la villa, je pouvais me permettre de me balader en chemise. Ailleurs, je devais porter cette foutue veste pour cacher l'arme qui m'a été confiée. Je sentais un regard posé sur moi. _Son_ regard. Tournant la tête à gauche, je croisai une paire de prunelles chocolat. Bella était là, m'observant tout en se mordant la lèvre. Elle sursauta, sans doute lié au fait que je venais de la prendre en flagrant délit, et disparue subitement de mon champ de vision. Je ne pus réfréner l'éclat de rire qui me saisit.

_Un nouveau bon point pour toi, mec ! Ne t'arrête pas en si bon chemin !_

Mon portable se mit à sonner. Jetant un coup d'œil à l'identifiant, je vis que c'était Jasper. Soupirant, je décrochai. Je savais déjà ce qu'il allait me dire.

- Jazz, dis-je, déjà agacé par cette conversation. Je sais pourquoi tu m'appelles, et non, je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

J'entendis un grognement dans le téléphone alors que Jasper éclata de rire. Un bruit de claquement de mains se fit entendre. Je fronçai les sourcils. Ne me dites pas que … ?

- Jazz, grondai-je. T'es encore tombé dans le panneau ? demandai-je, irrité.

- Faire des paris avec Emmett est toujours marrant. Et puis, ça me remplit les poches, rit-il.

- Vous êtes vraiment pathétiques les mecs, vous savez. Qu'est ce que vous aviez parié cette fois ?

- Emmett pensait que tu allais me dire ce que tu avais sur le cœur. Tout le monde sait que je peux me montrer très persuasif quand je le veux. Je lui ai simplement répondu que quand je te téléphonerais, tu m'enverras me faire mettre avant même que j'ai pu en placer une.

- Combien ? m'enquis-je, amusé.

- 30$.

- Dieu, vous avez vraiment de l'argent à jeter par les fenêtres ou quoi ?

- On a trouvé que ça pour dire de s'amuser un peu, répondit Jasper. Et puis de toute manière, qu'est ce que tu veux que l'on en fasse de ce fric ? On a personne avec qui le partager.

- Correct, affirmai-je alors que Bella passa le seuil de la villa. Mec, je dois te laisser.

- Oublie pas ton entraînement ce soir, Eddy, me prévint Emmett, criant à moitié dans le téléphone.

- Je serai là Emmett. A ce soir.

J'ouvris la portière à Bella qui m'adressa un regard surpris, accompagné d'un léger sourire amusé. Je fis rapidement le tour de la voiture, le cœur battant à tout rompre. C'était le deuxième sourire qu'elle m'accordait depuis mon arrivée. Peut-être n'étais-je pas dans l'impasse que je m'imaginais ? Peut-être que Bella était plus encline à me pardonner que je ne le pensais ? Une vague d'espoir se propagea en moi, courant dans mes veines, me rendant guilleret. Je m'installai et planta mon regard dans celui de Bella, via le rétroviseur.

- Où allons-nous ? m'enquis-je tout en mettant le contact.

- Victoria's secret.

Merde. Victoria's secret. C'est un magasin de sous-vêtements. Qu'est ce qu'on allait foutre dans un truc pareil ? Je m'abstins de tout commentaire, acquiesçant. Nous quittâmes la villa quelques minutes plus tard. Mettant la radio, je tombai directement sur une station diffusant de vieilles balades, comptant amour et éternité. Foutaises ! Tripotant à nouveau l'engin, diverses musiques toutes aussi mauvaises les unes que les autres retentirent dans l'habitacle. Grognant légèrement, je finis par tout éteindre. Le silence était aussi bien. A l'arrière, Bella ne put retenir un petit rire devant mon comportement. L'énorme boutique de sous-vêtements fut rapidement repérée et nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'entrée peu de temps après. Immédiatement, une vendeuse nous assaillit.

- Madame, monsieur, nous salua-t-elle respectueusement. Bienvenue chez Victoria's secret. Désirez-vous mon aide pour trouver votre bonheur ?

- Ce ne sera pas de refus, acquiesça Bella, tandis que je gardais le silence. Voyez-vous, je vais bientôt me marier, et j'aurais besoin de dessous pour ma lune de miel.

- Monsieur ne devrait pas être ici, dans ce cas. Il n'aura plus de surprise s'il voit ce que vous lui réservé pour votre lune de miel.

- Oh non, Edward n'est pas mon futur mari, corrigea Bella, les joues en feu. Il est mon garde du corps.

- Veuillez m'excuser, madame, répondit la vendeuse, confuse. Je ne voulais pas

- Ne vous en faites pas, la coupa l'ange à mes côtés. Aidez-moi plutôt à trouver ce dont j'ai besoin.

- Tout de suite, s'exécuta l'employée qui après un rapide regard aux mensurations parfaites de Bella, fila à travers les rayons suivie de ma protégée.

Je restai dans l'entrée du magasin, le temps qu'elles trouvent ce qu'elles cherchaient. Ainsi, j'avais une excellente vue sur tout ce qui se passait ici. Je pouvais boire des yeux Bella sans que l'on ne trouve ça étrange. Parfait.

Elles arpentèrent les différents rayons dans ce qui me sembla être une éternité. Je tapai légèrement du pied, ma patience s'effilochant au fil des minutes qui passaient. Finalement, la vendeuse sortit d'un des rayons, une multitude de tenus sous les bras. Bella la suivait, me cherchant du regard. Elle m'indiqua d'un geste de la main qu'elle allait essayer tout cela. J'hochai de la tête tout en me dirigeant vers elle. Même si l'idée qu'elle achetait ces bouts de tissus pour Black me rongeait, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de vouloir apercevoir la moindre parcelle de sa peau. C'était comme vital. Elle tira le rideau pour couvrir sa future nudité tandis que je tirai une chaise, m'asseyant face à la cabine d'essayage. Je l'entendais remuer, et parfois, elle bougeait tellement qu'elle soulevait involontairement le rideau, me laissant entrapercevoir les diverses tenues qu'elle enfilait. J'attendis qu'elle termine ses essayages, tout en jetant un coup d'œil circulaire. Rien d'anormal. Tout était paisible, comme si ces menaces de morts qui planaient au-dessus de la tête de Bella n'avaient jamais existées.

Soudain, Bella tira le rideau et ma mâchoire se décrocha. Elle portait une sorte de déshabillé rouge carmin. Le morceau de tissu était transparent, laissant une vue sur son ventre plat. Une culotte en dentelle noire recouvrait son anatomie. Seule sa poitrine était dissimulée. Bon dieu, qu'est ce qu'elle était sexy là-dedans. Je devins dur rapidement, m'imaginant en train de lui ôter ce stupide truc qui la couvrait trop à mon goût. Je l'aurais alors baisé jusqu'à ce qu'elle hurle de plaisir. Mes jambes croisées dissimulaient mon excitation, mais il me fallait vite trouver un moyen de débander. L'idée que cette tenue follement excitante n'était pas pour moi, mais pour Black eut l'effet d'une douche froide, calmant mes ardeurs derechef. Je savais mon regard assombri par le désir, et remarquai qu'il en était de même pour Bella. J'avais appris à reconnaître les différentes émotions qui passaient dans son regard, par le passé. J'aimais à croire que même si elle avait changé, au fond subsistait une part de la Bella que j'avais connu il y a dix ans. Et le regard qu'elle m'adressait, mon vieux, c'était bien un regard empli de désir. La vilaine voulait me tenter. Prise à son propre jeu, ricanai-je intérieurement. Mais elle me coupa mon envie de rire lorsqu'elle parla.

- Alors, Edward, qu'en pensez-vous ? demanda-t-elle avec un petit sourire qui ne me disait rien qui vaille.

- Vous êtes superbe. Mais j'aurais plutôt pris cette tenue en bleu. Ça souligne la couleur chocolat de vos prunelles. Et puis, le bleu est votre couleur préférée. Je m'étonne même qu'aucun article de ceux que vous avez sélectionnés, ne soit en bleu.

- Pouvez-vous aller me le chercher en bleu ? questionna Bella, se tournant subitement vers la vendeuse.

- Bien sûr madame, répondit-elle, s'éclipsant en nous laissant seuls.

- Je ne pensais pas que tu t'en souviendrais, commença Bella, une lueur d'étonnement brillant dans ses yeux. ( Elle avait adopté le tutoiement sans même s'en rendre compte. ) C'était il y a si longtemps, poursuivit-elle, un sourire nostalgique peint sur les lèvres.

- Je me souviens de chaque détail te concernant, déclarai-je, la fixant d'un regard profond.

J'essayai de faire passer mes émotions à travers ce putain de regard, mais je ne savais absolument pas si elle comprendrait ce que je me tuais à lui faire comprendre. Elle fit un léger pas dans ma direction, comme hypnotisée. Mais l'instant suivant, elle se reprenait alors que l'employée lui tendait la même tenue que celle qu'elle portait, mais dans une teinte saphir. Bella ne prit pas la peine de l'essayer et demanda à la fille de lui mettre de côté la tenue. Elle s'engouffra à nouveau dans la cabine d'essayage et en sortit à peine quelques minutes plus tard, quelques ensembles dans les mains. Je lui proposai galamment de les porter et elle m'adressa un sourire radieux. Dieu que j'aimais cette fille ! Elle était si belle que je manquais de m'étrangler à chacune de ces expressions, l'embellissant au-delà du possible. Pour l'instant, je me contentai de la complicité qui s'était établie entre nous. Je ne voulais pas tout gâcher. Peut-être faisions-nous nos premiers pas vers la réconciliation ?

- Êtes-vous prête à partir, madame ? demandai-je d'un ton neutre, m'en tenant au plan.

- Oui, acquiesça-t-elle, à nouveau surprise par mon changement de comportement. Merci pour votre avis, à propos.

- Aucun problème, souris-je vaguement.

Bella régla ses achats et nous quittâmes rapidement le magasin. Nous prîmes le chemin de la villa dans le silence. Je notai mentalement d'apporter quelques CDs la prochaine fois. Habituellement, j'aimais le silence. Mais pas en présence de Bella. Je perdais tellement mes moyens qu'il fallait que je prenne contenance sur quelque chose. Et la musique me sembla être une merveilleuse idée. Une fois rentrés, je l'aidais à décharger ses affaires et la laissa ranger ses trouvailles. Je descendis à la cuisine et me postai devant la baie vitrée. Perdu dans mes pensées, je ne vis pas Bella gagner la cuisine à son tour et m'observer de loin. Je savais que j'étais séduisant. Pas que j'aime me vanter, mais la gente féminine me l'avait assez souvent répété pour que je finisse par y croire. A vrai dire, j'espérais faire de l'effet à Bella. Je savais bien que je lui plaisais un tant soit peu, autrement elle ne se serait pas laissée allée hier. Mais je voulais qu'elle perde la tête rien qu'en m'apercevant dans la même pièce qu'elle. Je voulais avoir le même pouvoir sur elle, qu'elle avait sur moi. Je voulais qu'il y ait une sorte d'alchimie entre nous, un truc si puissant que l'on ne puisse pas lutter contre.

- Edward ? m'interpella Bella, depuis l'encadrement de la porte.

- Oui, madame ? répondis-je poliment.

- A quelle heure terminez-vous votre service, aujourd'hui ?

- 18h. Lorsque votre mari ( Ce mot là eut du mal à sortir de ma bouche. ) reviendra.

- Oh. Très bien.

Elle quitta la pièce alors que je soupirai. Nos conversations se limiteront à ça, désormais ? De vulgaires phrases dont je n' avais strictement rien à foutre. La pire sans doute, fut que la journée passa dans la même atmosphère étouffante. A chaque fois que Bella et moi nous croisions, nous nous adressions de minces sourires, ou échangions de vagues paroles, mais sans plus. Mon plan ne semblait pas vraiment marcher comme je l'espérais. C'était vraiment la merde.

_Mais non, idiot ! Ton plan marche à merveille, au contraire ! Au moins, elle te sourie et ne te crache pas au visage !_

C'est vrai que je devais admettre ce point. On avait avancé malgré tout dans ce merdier. Bella était bien plus amicale que la veille. Le souvenir cuisant de mon rejet était encore frais dans mon esprit.

A 18h, lorsque Black rentra du bureau, Bella ne l'accueillit pas comme je le pensais. Black est très possessif envers elle, multipliant les caresses à son égard. Très amoureux dans le genre, celui-là. Rien qu'à voir ça, j'en étais malade. Et à ma grande surprise, Bella était bien plus soft, se contentant de sourire, et d'effleurer ses lèvres pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue. Aucun geste qui pourrait laisser croire que dans six semaines, ils allaient s'unir pour le meilleur et pour le pire. J'étais complètement largué dans toute cette histoire. Etait-elle habituellement comme ça, ou c'était juste parce que j'étais là ? Est-ce que tout ce merdier avec un rapport avec moi, au moins ? Je décidais de ne pas penser trop à ça maintenant, et les salua avant d'aller chercher ma veste dans le hall. Mais avant que je ne quitte la villa, Bella posa une question à Black. Question à laquelle il répondit à côté de la plaque, pour mon plus grand bonheur.

- Jake, dis-moi, quelle est ma couleur préférée ? l'interrogea Bella.

- Vert, pourquoi ? répondit l'indien, totalement désintéressé.

- Comme ça.

Un grand sourire fleurit sur mes lèvres alors que j'ouvrai la porte.

_1 – 0 pour Masen. Black, tu vas mordre la poussière … _

Je regagnai la Volvo en sifflotant, le cœur empli d'espoir.

* * *

**Voilà enfin le troisième chapitre. Désolée de l'avoir posté un peu tard, mais la semaine dernière, le site ne voulait pas accepter mon fichier. J'espère que ça vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions, bonnes comme mauvaises. Cécyle.**


	4. Menaces

**Chapitre 4 :** Menaces

Le sourire ne m'avait pas quitté depuis que j'étais parti de chez Black. Un nouvel espoir s'était infiltré en moi et je ne pouvais pas lutter contre. C'était vraiment malsain de placer autant d'espérance en cette fichue question, mais autrement, pourquoi Bella l'aurait-elle posée ? Elle savait que je n'étais pas encore parti et elle avait quand même demandé à Black quelle était sa couleur préférée. Peut-être était-ce pour le tester ? Voir s'il la connaissait aussi bien que je prétendais moi-même la connaître ?

_Mec, où sont passées tes couilles ? T'es en train de te transformer en gonzesse, là !_

Le pire c'est que c'était vrai. Avec toutes ces questions, je pourrais presque me faire passer pour une bonne femme. Je réfléchissais beaucoup trop. Il fallait que les choses se fassent en douceur et surtout, d'elles-mêmes. Je ne devais pas forcer la main au destin, autrement je me retrouverais là comme une pitoyable merde, en plan, et Bella sera mariée à cet indien qui me servait de patron en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire. Pas que j'étais raciste, non, mais c'était à cet indien en particulier que je vouais colère et … haine ? Non, pas de haine. J'avais les boules parce que Bella était sa future femme, mais je ne le haïssais pas en tant que tel. Il était juste le mec chanceux qui se tapait la femme que j'aimais. Y a-t-il plus ironique comme situation ?

« _**Décroches pas, décroches pas**_

_**C'est quelqu'un que t'aimes pas**_

_**T'entends pas, il te prend la tête à chaque fois.**_

_**Décroches pas, décroches pas**_

_**C'est quelqu'un que t'aimes pas**_

_**T'entends pas, il te prend la tête à chaque fois.**_»

Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil étonné à mon cellulaire qui sonnait. Emmett. Je regardai rapidement l'heure et vit qu'il était 18h12. Pourquoi diable m'appelait-il à cette heure-là ? En général, il me foutait la paix une fois les 17h passées. Allez savoir pourquoi d'ailleurs. Mais c'était Emmett et tant qu'il ne m'emmerdait pas trop, je laissais couler toutes ses lubies étranges. Je décidai donc de ne pas répondre et me bornai à fixer la route. La sonnerie du portable finit par se couper et après une dernière œillade à l'appareil, je retournai à la route, mes pensées dérivant à nouveau vers Bella.

« _**Décroches pas, décroches pas**_

_**C'est quelqu'un que t'aimes pas**_

_**T'entends pas, il te prend la tête à chaque fois.**_ »

Emmett. Encore. Soupirant, je pris le téléphone et décrochai.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu viens m'emmerder, Emmett ? J'aimerais bien rentrer chez moi tranquillement, tu vois ? dis-je sans lui laisser le temps d'en place une. Alors tu sais quoi, ça attendra demain, ok ? Salut.

- Edward attends, hurla-t-il dans le téléphone au moment où j'allais raccrocher.

Il ne m'appelait _jamais_ Edward. _Jamais_.

- Quoi encore ? demandai-je, irrité par son acharnement.

- Eddy, on a un gros problème, répondit Emmett, grave.

- Un gros problème ? Quel genre de problème ? m'enquis-je, ma curiosité piquée au vif par le sérieux de mon ami.

- Quelqu'un est entré dans les locaux dans la nuit, et a fouillé dans les dossiers.

- Tu plaisantes, là, j'espère ? Avec toute la sécurité dont le bâtiment dispose, quelqu'un a pu entrer sans se faire repérer ? raillai-je, soulagé que ça ne soit rien de grave.

- Edward maintenant tu vas arrêter de faire l'imbécile et tu vas écouter attentivement ce que je vais te dire, répliqua Emmett avec agacement. Quelqu'un s'est bien introduit dans nos locaux sans qu'on ne le repère. C'est Jasper qui a découvert l'infraction. La serrure de la salle des dossiers a été fracturée. Ça nous a prit la journée à Jazz et moi pour faire le bilan de tous nos dossiers et de la liste de nos employés pour voir si rien ne manquait.

- Et … ?

- Ton dossier a disparu, lâcha-t-il avec colère. Y a plus rien te concernant dans la boîte. Absolument rien. Ce petit enculé a non seulement pris ton dossier mais a effacé tous les fichiers te concernant, que ça soit dans les différents postes que t'as occupé, ou bien dans le reste. C'est comme si t'avais jamais bossé ici, Eddy. T'es inexistant.

- Quoi ? Putain de merde, mais qu'est ce que c'est que ce bordel ? m'énervai-je tout en me garant subitement sur le premier emplacement libre. T'as une idée de qui aurait pu faire un truc pareil ?

- On a parlé de ça aussi avec Jazz. Longtemps. Et on voit qu'une seule réponse possible.

- Laquelle ? questionnai-je, furieux.

- Doit y avoir un rapport avec ton boulot actuel. Black est sur le point de mettre en taule un des barons de la mafia italienne. Des menaces ont été proférées contre sa future femme. Je suis même certain que t'as été suivi sans même t'en rendre compte. Ça sent mauvais tout ça Eddy. Très mauvais.

- Et qu'est ce que tu veux que j'y fasse, si c'est bien ce à quoi Jazz et toi vous pensez ? La mafia, bordel Emmett. C'est pas rien, fis-je tout en passant ma main sur mon visage.

- Tu vas arrêter toute cette merde, déclara soudainement Emmett, catégorique. Je vais appeler Black pour lui expliquer la situation. On perdra peut-être le plus gros contrat que l'on ait jamais eu, mais il est hors de question que ta vie devienne un véritable enfer à cause des emmerdes que Black trimbale.

- Il en est hors de question ! contrai-je avec force. Tu ne vas pas l'appeler car je ne vais pas me défiler comme une lavette. Je vais retourner à la villa et expliquer calmement la situation. C'est un des risques du métier, Emmett, tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Si on était pas amis, tu prendrais pas la chose autant à cœur, je le sais. Arrête de te biler, tout va bien aller, ajoutai-je tout en remettant le contact.

- C'est cette fille, n'est-ce pas ? demanda le colosse avec lassitude. C'est pour elle que tu le fais, pas vrai ? Eddy, te fais pas de faux espoirs. Elle va se marier avec Black. Ne te fais pas de mal volontairement. Des filles, y en a plein dans ce monde. Te focalise pas sur elle.

- Cherche pas à comprendre, s'il te plaît, rétorquai-je tout en m'insérant dans la circulation pour faire le chemin dans le sens inverse. Fais juste semblant de me comprendre et ça ira très bien.

- Ok disons que je crois à tes soit disant raisons de rester au service de Black. Je te laisserais faire seulement si tu viens crécher à la maison quelques temps. Histoire que tout ça se calme. Deal ? s'enquit-il avec un soupçon d'anxiété.

- Deal, acquiesçai-je à contre cœur. J'irais chercher mes affaires quand je reviendrais de la villa.

- Laisse. Jazz et moi, on va le faire. Occupe-toi d'expliquer la situation à Black et entre bien dans les détails histoire qu'il comprenne dans quel merdier il t'a foutu. Compris ?

- Ouais, ouais, ça marche. On se voit tout à l'heure, fis-je avant de raccrocher.

Putain, quelle merde ! C'est pas en étant surveillé quasi continuellement par un homme de main de ces mafiosos de merde que j'allais pouvoir reconquérir Bella. Je donnai un coup de poing dans le tableau de bord, sous le coup de la colère. Bordel, quand est-ce que j'allais être tranquille ? Dans ma jeunesse, c'était pareil. Toujours épié, pour voir si je ne faisais pas de conneries. Ma mère s'inquiétait continuellement pour moi, à l'époque, après que Bella soit partie. J'étais devenu encore plus incontrôlable qu'avant ; plus violent et plus agressif que je ne l'avais jamais été. J'ai même été jusqu'à faire six mois de prison pour agression. Ça m'avait assagi sur le coup. Et puis, cette haine et cette colère que je conservais au fond de moi ont refait surface et je n'arrivais plus à me canaliser. Alors je suis parti. Ça faisait maintenant plus de sept ans que je n'avais pas revu ma mère et son connard de petit ami. Et à vrai dire je ne m'en portais pas plus mal. Ma mère était morte pour moi, il y a maintenant dix ans. On pourrait m'annoncer sa mort demain matin que je n'en serais pas plus ému. C'était terminé, et je ne voulais pas revenir sur ce point. Fin de la discussion.

J'arrivai rapidement devant la villa et Mike, mon collègue, me jeta un regard surpris. Il sortit de la cabine qu'il occupait pour surveiller les allées et venues autour de la maison et vint à ma rencontre.

- Edward ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ? s'enquit-il, curieux.

- Je dois parler au patron, répondis-je d'une voix dure.

Il parut effrayé par mon ton dur et froid, mais je m'en fichais. Repenser à cette période de ma vie m'avait foutu en rogne. De même que l'idée que quelqu'un ait pu fouiner dans mon passé. Je n'aimais pas ça du tout. Une fois la grille ouverte, je me garai dans un crissement de pneus devant la porte et sortis prestement de la voiture, martelant de coups la porte. Bella vint ouvrir quelques minutes plus tard et m'observa un instant avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

- Edward, ça ne va pas ? demanda-t-elle, visiblement inquiète.

- Où est ton futur mari ? répondis-je, d'une voix glaciale.

Je n'arrivais pas à changer mon ton. J'en étais incapable. Mes mains tremblaient d'une rage mal contenue et tout ce que je désirais en ce moment était un putain de sac de sable dans lequel je pourrais me défouler. Mais avant, il fallait que je parle à Black. Bella me fixait étrangement, abasourdie par mon soudain changement de comportement. Puis, ses yeux tombèrent sur mes poings tremblants. Elle amorça un pas dans ma direction, mais je mimai le recul.

- Edward ? répéta-t-elle, tentant de me sonder de ses prunelles chocolat. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Bella, laisse-moi rentrer, la priai-je, enfonçant mes poings dans mes poches.

Elle s'effaça de l'entrée alors que je pénétrai dans la maison. J'entendais la douche couler et je supposais que c'était l'indien qui se trouvait dans la salle de bain. J'allais me diriger vers la cuisine lorsque Bella me saisit le bras. Me retournant, je la regardais profondément, admirant une fois de plus la beauté si singulière de son visage. Dieu, cette femme était vraiment superbe ! Elle semblait vraiment inquiète pour moi, et un frisson de plaisir me secoua. Elle ne comprenait pas la situation, je pouvais le lire dans ses yeux. Mais je ne comptais pas non plus lui expliquer dans quelle merde je me trouvais. C'était mon problème et je devais la protéger de toute la cruauté du monde extérieur. Elle n'avait pas à savoir ce qui allait me tomber dessus, si je ne laissais pas tomber cette affaire. Mais plutôt crever que d'arrêter cette mission. S'il le fallait, je prendrais les balles à la place de Bella, parce que je l'aimais à en mourir et que c'était tout ce que j'étais capable de lui offrir. Je lui avais déjà tant pris par le passé que je devais bien faire quelque chose pour me racheter. Et si je devais me faire buter en voulant la sauver, il était clair que je le ferais.

- Edward, murmura-t-elle à nouveau, posant sa main sur ma joue.

Ç'en fut trop pour moi. Je l'attrapai par les bras et plaquait férocement mes lèvres sur les siennes. Elle gémit contre mes lèvres, mais enroula néanmoins ses bras autour de mon cou. Avec une sorte d'urgence, je forçai le barrage de ses lèvres, trouvant sa langue par la même occasion. Bella se montrait étrangement réceptive à mes assauts et en redemandait, même. Je la saisis par la taille et la faisait reculer, jusqu'à rencontrer le mur. Me collant contre elle, je le serrais contre moi, simplement. J'avais besoin de ce contact avec elle, c'était vraiment une nécessité. Ma colère semblait retomber en sa présence et c'était une excellente chose. Je ne voulais pas que Bella me voit perdre les pédales, car si elle ne voulait pas de moi maintenant, nul doute qu'après m'avoir vu dans un de mes accès de folie, elle n'oserait même plus me regarder, tellement je lui ferais horreur, ou bien pire ; peur. J'ôtai un peu brutalement mes lèvres des siennes et plongeai ma tête dans son cou. Collant ma tête à la sienne, je ne faisais rien d'autre que de la tenir dans mes bras. La tension qui contractait mes muscles redescendit lentement jusqu'à partir totalement. Bella, elle, caressait doucement ma nuque de ses doigts fins et ne pipai mot. Un de ses mains descendit le long de mon dos, provoquant en moi un long frisson. Puis elle se mit à tracer des symboles n'ayant ni queue ni tête dans mon dos. Comme si elle voulait me réconforter. C'était un instant bouleversant de tendresse, et ça me rappelait combien j'étais bien dans ses bras. Combien je la voulais à mes côtés pour le reste de ma vie. Resserrant mon emprise sur sa taille, je me collai davantage à elle, si tant est que cela fût possible, tandis qu'elle noua plus étroitement ses bras autour de mon cou. Sa tête se posa sur le haut de mon torse et je posai le menton dessus. Son parfum de freesia emplit mes narines. Une vague violente d'amour se déversa sur moi et j'avais besoin de le partager avec elle. De lui montrer à quel point elle comptait pour moi. Que tout ça n'était pas un jeu. Et je n'avais qu'une manière de lui montrer ça.

Reculant légèrement ma tête, je posai deux doigts en dessous de son menton pour que je puisse à nouveau contempler son visage. Son si beau visage, avec ses prunelles dans lesquelles je me noierais sans problèmes. Je manquai de m'étrangler sous l'émotion et penchais doucement ma tête. Elle avait le temps d'anticiper ce qui allait arriver, et si elle ne le voulait pas, elle pouvait facilement se dégager. Pourtant, elle ne le fit pas et je souris contre ses lèvres. L'embrassant avec douceur et respect, je ne prenais que ce qu'elle m'offrait. Curieux contraste avec mon comportement d'à peine quelques secondes auparavant. Ce fût un baiser doux et sensuel à la fois. Comme si nous nous cherchions sans réellement nous trouver. C'était un peu le reflet de notre situation actuelle, à vrai dire. Le style « Je t'aime, moi non plus » était ce qui pouvait décrire au mieux la relation bancale que nous entretenions. Bella me surprit grandement lorsqu'elle entrouvrit les lèvres pour venir caresser les miennes de sa langue. Je lui permis instantanément l'accès et nos langues se retrouvèrent aussitôt, se caressant amoureusement. J'étais le plus tendre possible, essayant de faire passer mes sentiments par ce baiser qui était au-delà de toutes mes espérances. Elle recherchait mon contact, bon dieu. Elle le recherchait.

_Masen, t'es vraiment sur la bonne voie, mec ! Tu peux pas t'arrêter en cours de route, il faut que tu continues !_

Ouais, c'était aussi ce que je pensais. Mais comme tout le monde le sait, les bonnes choses ont une fin. Et une porte claquée nous interrompit dans notre moment d'intimité. Black revenait vers la cuisine et nous nous trouvions dans une position compromettante. A ma plus grande surprise, Bella se détacha de moi doucement, un peu chancelante. Je la stabilisai d'une main et je ne pus m'empêcher d'avoir un petit rire. Elle me lança un regard irrité puis esquissa un mince sourire avant de passer devant moi et se diriger vers la cuisine. Je la suivais lentement, sans me presser, encore trop bouleversé par ce qu'il venait de se passer entre nous. J'avais l'impression que nous avions passé une étape. Restait à savoir laquelle. Chaque instant passé avec elle me semblait être un casse-tête à résoudre. J'avais toutes les clefs en mains, il me fallait juste être rusé pour parvenir à mon but. Mais je n'eus pas le loisir de m'attarder davantage car l'indien fit son apparition dans la cuisine.

- Edward ? Avez-vous oublié quelque chose ? demanda Black, surpris de me voir à nouveau chez lui.

- Je dois vous parler. C'était urgent, déclarai-je d'un ton que je voulais grave.

Bella releva la tête, et je sentais son regard peser sur moi. Mais pour ne pas griller le peu de crédibilité que j'avais auprès de l'avocat, je me bornai à le fixer lui.

- Allons discuter de ça ailleurs, vouez-vous ? proposa-t-il, m'invitant d'un geste de la main à m'engouffrer dans le couloir.

Je passai devant lui et jetai un rapide coup d'œil à Bella qui nous fixait, confuse. Je ne tentai même pas de lui lancer un faible sourire. Je n'en étais pas capable. Durant notre petit moment ensemble, j'avais oublié ce fardeau qui pesait sur mes épaules. Et le retour à la réalité n'en était que plus difficile. Je me dirigeai vers le bureau et nous pénétrâmes dans la pièce quelques minutes plus tard. Je pris place dans un des fauteuils moelleux sans prêter davantage attention à l'indien. Il brandit une bouteille de scotch devant moi et j'acquiesçai silencieusement. Sans un mot, il sortit deux verres et nous servit. Me tendant la boisson, il prit ensuite place et me fit face.

- Alors, Edward, qu'avez-vous de si important à me dire ? s'enquit-il, sérieusement.

- J'ai eu Emmett, mon supérieur, au téléphone, avant de revenir ici. Il ne m'a pas annoncé de bonnes nouvelles.

- Ah oui ? demanda-t-il, les sourcils froncés. Quelles sont-elles ?

- Quelqu'un s'est introduit dans nos locaux. Plus précisément dans une salle où nous stockons tous nos dossiers ainsi que les informations confidentielles.

- Continuez, m'intima Black, ne comprenant pas vraiment où je venais en venir.

- Il se trouve que mon dossier a disparu, annonçai-je. Emmett, et mon coach, Jasper, ont passé la journée a tout reclasser, à vérifier qu'il ne manquait rien. Et il est apparu que toutes les informations me concernant ont été effacées ou volées. Il n'y a pas une trace de mon passage dans cette agence.

- C'est très étrange, concéda Black. Vous savez qui a fait ça ?

- Ils pensent que tout ça a un rapport avec la mission que vous m'avez confié. Vous vous dressez face à des criminels qui ont le bras très, très long, monsieur Black. Et il se pourrait bien qu'il y ait des retombées. Notamment sur moi.

- Vous êtes ici pour me dire que vous arrêtez de travailler pour moi, n'est-ce pas ?

- A vrai dire, je viens ici pour vous assurer que quelques soient les risques, je reste. Vous m'avez engagé pour protéger votre femme, et c'est ce que je vais faire. J'ai un engagement auprès de vous, et je compte bien le respecter.

- N'avez-vous donc personne à protéger d'une éventuelle menace ? questionna-t-il, et je devinais qu'il cherchait à savoir si une femme partageait ma vie.

- Je n'ai pas votre chance, monsieur. Personne ne m'attend chez moi lorsque je rentre, le soir. Maintenant, il y a Emmett, qui a insisté pour que je vienne emménager chez lui le temps que tout ça se calme.

- Pas de petite-amie ? s'étonna l'indien. Moi qui vous pensait bourreau des cœurs, sourit-il. Quoi qu'il en soit, votre supérieur a eut une excellente idée. Il n'est pas prudent de rester seul chez vous en ce moment. Je tiens également à vous présenter mes excuses pour cette situation. Vous n'avez rien demandé et vous voilà dans de sales draps. Je suis sincèrement désolé.

- Il n'y a pas mort d'homme, plaisantai-je. Comme je vous l'ai dit, c'est un des risques du métier alors ça ne m'inquiète pas plus que ça. Emmett tenait juste à ce que vous soyez au courant.

- Si jamais cela vient à se reproduire, tenez-moi au courant, d'accord ? demanda-t-il tout en avalant une gorgée de scotch.

- Je vous le dirai, promis-je tout en me levant. Et bien, je crois qu'il est temps pour moi de rentrer. Je vous ai assez ennuyé pour aujourd'hui, souris-je poliment. A demain, monsieur, ajoutai-je tout en tendant la main.

- A demain matin Edward, répondit-il, serrant ma main tendue. Faîtes attention à vous, me conseilla-t-il gravement.

- Ne vous en faites pas, je suis un grand garçon, raillai-je avant de sortir de la pièce. A demain madame Black, lançai-je à Bella lorsque je passais devant elle.

Quittant la villa pour la seconde fois de la journée, je roulais en direction de l'appartement d'Emmett. Tout ça était une merde à laquelle je n'étais pas préparé. Pourquoi fallait-il que tout se complique au moment où ça allait à peu près ? Je m'inquiétais davantage pour Bella. Ces menaces ne devaient pas être prises à la légère et je craignais que malgré ma protection, il ne lui arrive quelque chose. Un sourire vint jouer sur mes lèvres lorsque notre moment d'intimité me revint en tête. Bon dieu, j'étais tout chamboulé à ce souvenir. Ce moment nous avait été dédié. Comme si on avait été coincés dans notre bulle d'amour, rien qu'elle et moi. Ç'en était d'autant plus perturbant que je ne savais absolument pas ce qu'elle pensait à propos de ça. Pourtant, dans ses gestes, la situation semblait claire. Tout était si confus que je me perdais en suppositions et en « et si … ». C'était vraiment un casse-tête ce truc. L'amour en lui-même était un casse-tête constant. Peut-être même l'était-ce davantage parce notre situation était déjà complexe à la base.

_Masen, vérifie que tes couilles soient encore dans ton caleçon. On sait jamais !_

Je soupirais tout en me garant devant l'immeuble où habitait Emmett, et accessoirement, l'endroit où j'allais vivre jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Je grimpais rapidement les deux étages qui me séparaient du colosse, et cognait vivement à la porte. Le géant m'ouvrit et son expression me cloua le bec. Il était grave, et sombre. Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça. Je l'observais, complètement éberlué. Pourquoi faisait-il une tête pareille ? Avait-il découvert quelque chose à mon appartement ? Il me fit signe d'entrer et lorsque je passais le seuil, l'atmosphère me sembla changer brusquement, bien plus oppressante. Je feignis de ne rien remarquer et me dirigeai vers le salon, sans un mot. Je vis Jasper faire les cent pas, jetant des regards fréquents à l'enveloppe marron, posée sur la table basse. Dessus, mon nom était écrit en lettres d'imprimerie. Je m'avançai rapidement et en regardait le contenu, sous les yeux attentifs de mes deux amis. J'en sortis une photo en premier lieu. Une photo de Bella et moi, prise le jour même. Un frisson d'effroi me parcourut l'échine. Nous sortions de la boutique de lingerie à ce moment là. Ma tête était entourée d'un petit rond rouge, ciblée. Je déglutis péniblement. Ainsi, leurs craintes étaient fondées. Je vis qu'un autre papier trainait dans l'enveloppe. C'était une note qui m'était adressée.

« _Monsieur Masen. Nous savons qui vous êtes et nous savons où vous trouver. Nous savons tout de vous. Ne vous mêlez pas de nos affaires, et abandonnez la protection de Mademoiselle Swan. Vous vous épargnerez bien des soucis. Ceci n'est pas un conseil, mais un ordre. Désobéissez et vous devrez répondre de vos actes._ »

- Au moins, ça a le mérite d'être clair, ris-je d'un rire qui sonnait affreusement faux. Et merde, soupirai-je. Qu'est ce qu'on fait ? leur demandai-je, la tête entre mes mains.

- Tu as bien lu le mot, Eddy. Tu vas appeler Black pour lui dire que tu as changé d'avis. Tu arrêtes ce boulot et pas plus tard que maintenant, déclara Emmett, très sérieusement.

- Il me semble déjà t'avoir dit de ce que je pensais de cette idée, Emmett. J'ai dit à Black que je n'arrêterais pas, et je ne vais pas le faire. Demain, je me présenterais à la villa comme si de rien était, et tout ira bien, vous verrez.

- Edward, souffla Jasper. Prends au sérieux cette menace, s'il te plait. Tu sais bien qu'on te soutiendra quelle que soit ta décision, mais par pitié, fais attention à toi.

- Je sais ce que j'ai à faire, Jazz. T'inquiète, assurai-je avant de me diriger vers la porte d'entrée.

- Où tu vas, Eddy ? interrogea anxieusement le colosse.

- J'ai une arme dans la boîte à gants. Je vais la chercher. On sait jamais, pas vrai ?

Emmett esquissa un sourire tandis que Jasper acquiesçait. C'était ma manière à moi de leur montrer que j'avais bien compris, que ça soit leurs paroles, ou bien la menace de ce fichu bout de papier. Je n'étais pas stupide au point d'ignorer ce truc. Je savais que tout ça était bien plus réel que je ne voulais l'admettre. Et ça me foutait les jetons que ça soit pour moi, ou bien pour Bella. Je descendis rapidement les deux étages et sortis dehors. Je repérai rapidement ma Volvo malgré l'obscurité, mais me statufiai la seconde suivante. Quelqu'un tournait autour de la voiture. Merde. Je me cachais derrière la première voiture qui se trouvait à ma gauche. Par une heureuse chance, l'endroit n'était pas éclairé. Emmett habitait un quartier dit mal famé, et donc la préfecture ne jugeait pas utile d'investir dans des lampadaires pour qu'ils soient détériorés dans les semaines qui suivent. En un sens, ils avaient tout à fait raison. Et je les bénissais en ce instant pour ne pas avoir installé de lumière. Autrement, il m'aurait été beaucoup plus difficile d'approcher l'homme qui tournait autour de ma voiture sans me faire repérer. J'étais encore en tenue de travail, ce qui voulait dire que j'avais mon arme de service sur moi. La sortant discrètement, je la chargeais alors qu'un klaxon retentit au loin, ce qui passa totalement inaperçu. Courant à moitié plié derrière les voitures, je m'approchais de plus en plus de l'endroit où se trouvait l'homme. Il semblait trifouiller au niveau de la roue avant, mais je ne voyais pas bien dans le noir. Je décidai, par ailleurs, que c'était maintenant ou jamais. Je passais par derrière et pointait mon arme sur sa tête alors qu'il était encore accroupi.

- Je peux t'aider, peut-être ? demandai-je d'une voix dure.

L'homme se raidit brusquement, s'apercevant enfin de ma présence. Il esquissa un mouvement vers l'intérieur de sa veste, mais j'appuyais le bout de mon arme sur sa tête.

- A ta place, j'éviterais, lui conseillai-je. Relève-toi, ordonnai-je.

Il s'exécuta sans un mot et je pus analyser sa corpulence. Dans le noir, je ne distinguais pas clairement son visage et à vrai dire, ça ne m'importait pas vraiment. Il faisait à peu près ma taille, si ce n'est qu'il avait une carrure plus imposante que la mienne. Je le tenais en joue et c'était tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir. J'étais certain que même dans le noir, il pouvait très bien voir que je brandissais une arme dans sa direction. De toute manière, au moindre mouvement, je n'hésiterais pas à l'abattre. C'était soit moi qui y passait, soit lui, alors tant qu'à faire, autant que ça soit moi.

- Bien. Je ne vais pas prendre la peine de te dire qu'au moindre mouvement suspect, je te bute. Je suppose que tu le sais déjà, donc passons, continuai-je d'une voix faussement détendue. Que faisais-tu sur ma voiture ? Qu'est ce que tu as installé à la roue avant ? questionnai-je alors qu'il restait muet. Qui t'envoie ? demandai-je à nouveau. Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

L'homme resta désespérément silencieux.

- Je pense que tu n'as pas bien compris la chose, mon petit. Tu es devant moi, et c'est moi qui tiens le flingue. Alors soit tu réponds, soit je te colle une balle dans tes bijoux de famille dans la seconde qui suit, rétorquai-je, menaçant. Je te le demande une dernière fois ; qui t'envoie ?

- Je … je ne sais pas, bégaya-t-il, et j'identifiai à sa voix qu'il était bien trop jeune pour faire ce genre de boulot. Bordel. Un enfant !

- On m'a contacté par téléphone, continua-t-il d'une voix un peu tremblante. Je ne connais pas mon employeur. Je ne l'ai d'ailleurs jamais vu.

- Qu'est ce que tu faisais sur ma voiture ? l'agressai-je à nouveau.

- Je … j'installai une puce qu'ils m'ont fournie. Avec ça, ils auraient pu vous suivre à la trace.

- Oh, intéressant. Et tu n'as vraiment aucun contact avec tes supérieurs ? réitérai-je, avec espoir.

- Ils vont simplement me passer un coup de fil tout à l'heure pour s'assurer que la puce est bien en place.

- Parfait. Et bien tu vas leur passer un petit message de ma part. Tu leur diras que je les attends le pied ferme et qu'ils ont beau prétendre me connaître, on ne provoque pas Edward Masen comme ça. Tu leur diras aussi d'aller se faire mettre, et puissamment, d'accord ? Et bien sûr, avant de repartir, tu vas m'enlever cette merde de ma voiture. Je me suis bien fait comprendre ?

L'ombre acquiesça vivement et s'accroupit presque aussitôt. Je le vis chercher la dite puce et la sortir quelques secondes plus tard. Il me la montra bien que je ne voyais pas grand-chose et la fourra dans sa poche.

- Allez, tire-toi maintenant. Et n'oublie pas de transmettre mon message, raillai-je tout en l'observant détaler en courant.

J'ouvris la voiture sans plus me soucier de cet idiot et en sortis rapidement ma seconde arme que je conservais dans la Volvo, en cas de secours. Je pris également les deux chargeurs et fourrait le tout dans les poches. Fermant la voiture, je remontais à l'appartement, découragé. Les ennuis ne faisaient que commencer …

* * *

**Voilà le quatrième chapitre, et j'espère sincèrement qu'il vous plaira. Moins de lemon, désolée pour celles qui en voulait. Mais il faut bien que l'histoire se construise, n'est-ce pas ? En attendant, je voulais vous prévenir que j'avais fait une petite faute dans l'article précédent, qu'_Isatis_ m'a gentiment fait remarqué. Si jamais vous voyez que je marque Edward Cullen, c'est une erreur de ma part. Mon personnage s'appelle bien Edward Masen. C'est juste l'habitude de voir Edward Cullen qui reste. **

**Quoi qu'il en soit, vous êtes quelques unes à m'avoir demandé si je comptais faire des chapitres du point de vue de Bella. La question m'a déjà traversé l'esprit et donc je voulais juste faire un rapide sondage pour savoir si vous vouliez que je fasse l'intégralité de la fiction du point de vue d'Edward, ou quelques passages comme ce chapitre par exemple, des deux point de vue ?**

**Le prochain chapitre arrivera ... en fait je ne sais pas quand. J'ai de la chance, pour l'instant, je ne suis pas surchargée de travail à la fac, et donc, normalement le prochain chapitre arrivera le week-end prochain. Mais je ne promets rien. Merci aussi à toutes celles qui me laissent ces adorables reviews que je me fais un plaisir de lire ! **

**Cécyle.**


	5. Tentation Bella's POV

**Chapitre 4 :** Tentation ( Bella's POV )

Lorsque je me réveillai, ce matin-là, j'eus un mauvais pressentiment. Comme si quelque chose de grave allait révolutionner ma vie, aujourd'hui. Stupide pressentiment à la con, je le savais, mais je me fiais toujours à mes intuitions, et ce n'était certainement pas maintenant que j'allais changer mes habitudes. L'intuition féminine … Un drôle de concept qui m'avait toujours fait pouffer de rire, mais j'avais dû vite ravaler ces derniers depuis qu'Edward avait fait une nouvelle apparition dans ma vie. Ce jour-là, je m'étais réveillé avec une curieuse sensation de plénitude et j'étais certaine qu'inconsciemment, j'avais deviné que quelque chose de bien m'arriverait. Enfin, bien, c'était vite dit. Edward était la seule personne à qui je m'étais donnée sans restriction et ce minable m'avait rejeté comme s'il n'avait jamais rien éprouvé pour moi. J'avais plié bagage le jour même, totalement anéantie. Et dieu seul sait combien un cœur brisé était difficile à guérir. Il m'avait exactement fallu quatre ans pour m'en remettre. Tout ça, grâce à Jacob.

Quand je l'ai rencontré, la première fois, c'était dans le restaurant miteux dans lequel je travaillais. Il avait débarqué avec son costume impeccable d'avocat réputé et s'était attablé avec un de ces amis. Embry, pourrais-je dire, plus exactement. Ils détonnaient tous les deux dans un milieu si pauvre, assis là avec cette classe naturelle et cette prestance qui m'avait étonnée. Deux indiens venus de nulle part, voilà ce qu'ils étaient, et ils avaient su percer dans une branche terriblement difficile. Le père de Jacob, Billy, avait vu un grand avenir pour son unique enfant, et en bon fils, Jake avait suivi ses conseils. Il avait été accepté à Harvard avec une bourse d'études, car ce genre d'école coûtait horriblement cher, et avait finit par en sortir quelques années plus tard, son diplôme de droit en poche. Un parcours éblouissant, voilà ce qu'il avait fait. Et dire que dans moins de six semaines, j'allais lier ma destinée à la sienne … Cette pensée provoqua en moi une grande excitation. Depuis mon plus jeune âge, j'avais toujours rêvé d'organiser un grand mariage, de ceux qui éblouiraient n'importe qui, car ce jour devait être le plus beau jour de ma vie. Et c'était ce qu'il allait être.

_Et que fais-tu d'Edward ? _

Edward ? Il était mon passé, et Jacob était mon futur. Finir ma vie avec lui était une chose qui paraissait naturelle à mes yeux. Il était celui qui m'avait consolé, celui qui avait essuyé mes larmes et celui qui avait conquis mon cœur petit à petit. Nous avions été amis un peu plus d'un an avant que les choses sérieuses ne débutent entre lui et moi. Il m'avait appris à oublier Edward et les moments merveilleux que j'avais passé avec lui. Il avait recousu les deux morceaux de mon cœur brisé, pour ne plus en faire qu'un. Et rien que pour ça, je l'aimais. Par du même amour passionnel que celui que j'avais voué à Edward, mais d'un amour bien plus sécurisant. Edward représentait pour moi le chemin de la déchéance. A l'époque, dire que j'étais complexée par mon physique difforme était un euphémisme. J'avais tellement honte qu'aller au lycée chaque jour était une épreuve. J'avais subi toutes les critiques et n'avait jamais bronché. Même les _siennes_, m'avaient laissé indifférentes. Quand je rentrais cependant, c'était autre chose. Charlie ne m'avait jamais aimé, car je ressemblais bien trop à celle qui l'avait abandonné des années plus tôt. Mes rondeurs saccageaient le merveilleux corps que Renée m'avait offert, dans son idée, et chaque soir lorsqu'il rentrait de son travail, j'essuyais ses coups sans rechigner car telle était ma punition pour avoir un tel corps.

Quand j'avais commencé à fréquenter Edward, que ça soit pour l'exposé qui finalement avait bouleversé ma vie, ou bien quand nous sortions ensemble, j'avais déjà pris la décision de remédier à mon problème de poids. Mon retour à Phoenix était juste retardé par ma relation avec Edward. Ma mère, Renée, s'était débrouillée pour que je sois suivie par les plus grands spécialistes et quand j'avais regagné le soleil après mon cruel rejet, j'étais encore plus déterminée qu'avant. J'avais beaucoup minci et m'était affirmée. J'étais devenue une femme, totalement en rupture avec l'adolescente que j'avais pu être. Cinq ans après, je volais vers Forks une dernière fois pour faire mes adieux définitifs à mon père. J'en avais profité par la même occasion pour tenter de voir Edward et de savoir ce qu'il était devenu. En réalité, si je voulais le voir, c'était pour lui montrer à quel point j'avais changé, et lui prouver en quelques sortes que je n'étais pas aussi repoussante qu'il l'avait prétendu. Je savais que je plaisais généralement à la gente masculine, ce qui m'avait posé quelque problème de possessivité avec Jacob, d'ailleurs. Et j'avais voulu prendre une revanche sur Edward. Malheureusement pour moi, il était parti. Il avait fugué, deux ans auparavant. Deux longues années sans aucune nouvelle de son fils. J'étais d'ailleurs surprise que sa mère ne fût guerre plus étonnée par la disparition de son unique enfant. Esmée chérissait son fils plus que tout au monde. Peut-être que l'homme qui partageait actuellement sa vie avait fait fuir Edward ?

_Il est soit disant ton passé et tu te préoccupes beaucoup pour quelqu'un qui n'est plus rien à tes yeux. Tu ne trouves pas ?_

Foutue conscience à la con. Bien sûr que je me préoccupais trop de lui. Et il y avait de quoi. Ce qu'il s'était passé hier quand je l'avais revu me donner matière à penser ! Bon dieu, s'il ne m'avait pas embrassé, ça aurait été moi qui l'aurait fait. Comment avais-je pu faire un truc pareil ? Surtout pour Jacob. Bordel, je n'étais vraiment qu'une salope ! Jacob ne méritait pas ça. Il méritait bien plus. Parfois, la peur de ne pas être à la hauteur me saisissait, mais j'essayais de l'ignorer autant que je le pouvais. Et là, ma peur était amplement justifiée. Sur le moment, l'idée de tromper Jacob ne m'avait même pas effleuré l'esprit. L'odeur d'Edward endormait ma conscience, alors je vous laisse imaginer la sensation que me procuraient ses lèvres sur les miennes, les suçotant, les mordant légèrement. Et sa langue, si douce et dominatrice à la fois. Dieu, et dire cette langue m'avait donné tant de plaisir par le passé qu'au simple fait de m'en souvenir, le rouge me montait aux joues. Il n'y avait pas à dire, Edward savait s'y prendre avec les femmes. Il était plutôt le côté obscur de la force pour moi. Je redoutais que mon attirance envers lui vire à l'obsession. J'étais déjà tombée une fois dans le panneau, alors si je pouvais éviter une seconde fois, ça m'arrangerait bien. D'autant plus que je n'étais plus seule. Il y avait Jacob et j'aimais cet homme, bien que mes pensées soient fréquemment habitées par ce petit diable de Masen. Je m'étonnais encore qu'il ait réapparu dans ma vie de manière aussi fortuite. Parce que j'avais bien vu sa tête lorsque nous nous étions vu la veille. Il était aussi abasourdi que moi, si ce n'est plus. Je n'avais pas su déchiffrer la lueur dans son regard à ce moment là, et pourtant je ne devrais pas m'en préoccuper. Mais ça m'obsédait. Malheur, pensai-je tout en soupirant et enfilant un peignoir. Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil au réveil qui m'indiqua qu'il était presque 8h du matin.

M'extirpant rapidement du lit et laissant mes pensées obsessionnelles au placard, je rejoignis Jacob qui s'habillait dans la salle de bain. Je m'adossai au chambranle de la porte et l'observai quelques instants. Il était vraiment beau, à sa manière. Ce n'était pas flagrant comme pouvait l'être la beauté d'Edward, mais c'était plus subtil, et ça me plaisait. Il m'adressa un clin d'œil ponctué d'un sourire lorsqu'il me découvrit en train de le dévisager. Il m'envoya un baiser du bout des lèvres avant que je ne me dirige tranquillement vers la cuisine. Au moment où je passai devant la porte d'entrée, trois coups discrets furent donnés. Je déglutis. Edward était là. J'ouvris la porte sans même vérifier si j'étais présentable. A vrai dire, je désirais voir à nouveau son si merveilleux minois, qui je devais me l'avouer, m'avait tant manqué ces dernières années. Edward faisait partie de ces canons de beauté qui ignorent totalement l'effet qu'ils détenaient et ça me tuait à petits feux de savoir qu'il pouvait me faire plier. Moi qui était sensée me comporter comme une femme déjà mariée car telle était ma situation ! C'était déjà comme si Jacob et moi étions mariés. Ce sera juste une officialisation de notre relation. Sa chemise blanche rehaussait le léger hâle de sa peau, et son veston noir lui donnait une grande classe. Il me détailla à son tour quelques secondes avant d'arborer une expression neutre. Comme si l'étincelle de désir que j'avais reconnu dans son regard n'avait jamais existé. Etrange.

- Bonjour madame Black, me salua-t-il d'une voix neutre.

- Bonjour monsieur Masen, répondis-je, perplexe par sa nouvelle docilité. Je vous en prie, entrez, lui proposai-je en mimant le geste avec mes mains. Jacob ne devrait pas tarder à venir vous saluer avant de partir travailler.

Je lui jetai un nouveau regard, encore confuse, puis me dirigeai sans un mot vers la cuisine. Je n'eus pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir qu'il me talonnait. L'odeur de son after-shave me titillait les narines pour mon plus grand plaisir. C'était déjà l'odeur qu'il portait lorsque nous étions adolescents. A croire que ses vieilles habitudes ne changeaient pas, souris-je seule. Je m'activai à faire du café tandis qu'Edward semblait très concentré, attablé. Je ne savais pas à quoi il pensait, mais la légère ride qui barrait son front indiquait que ce à quoi il pensait n'était pas chose qui lui plaisait. Bon dieu ! Je me rappelais encore de tous ces détails insignifiants.

_Bella, reprends-toi ! Tu l'as dit toi-même. Edward est ton __passé__. Jacob est ton présent et ton futur. Garde ce mantra à l'esprit nom d'un chien !_

J'étais foutue. Je le savais. Je l'avais su à l'instant où mes yeux avaient croisé à nouveau les prunelles d'Edward. Bordel, quelle merde ! Une fois que le café fut prêt, j'en versais une tasse fumante et la déposait devant lui. Il tressaillit légèrement lorsque je déposai le café devant lui. Il haussa les sourcils alors que je l'observais attentivement. Edward n'était pas de ces hommes qui sursautaient à la moindre broutille, alors le fait que j'ai pu le surprendre me surprenait à mon tour.

- Merci, fit-il avec un demi-sourire.

- Lait ? Sucre ? demandai-je tout en me dirigeant vers le réfrigérateur afin de reprendre contenance. Son sourire m'avait toujours perturbé, qu'il soit moqueur, cruel ou bien simplement gentil.

- Non. Rien merci.

- C'est vrai que tu as toujours aimé le café bien serré, souris-je tout en préparant ma propre tasse.

_Bella, nom de dieu, reprends-toi ! Qu'est ce que tu fous à lui dire des trucs pareils ?_

- Je n'ai pas changé mes vieilles habitudes, confessa-t-il, nettement plus détendu et s'autorisant même à m'éblouir de son sourire.

- Ah, vous êtes là Edward ! s'exclama brusquement Jacob, pénétrant dans la pièce, la main tendue. Bonjour.

- Bonjour monsieur, le salua respectueusement Edward.

- Je vois que Bella est déjà à vos petits soins, ricana mon futur mari. Elle croit qu'il est nécessaire de s'occuper de tous nos employés, ajouta-t-il, sur le ton de la confidence.

- Jacob, je t'ai entendu, plaisantai-je.

- Je sais chérie, sourit-il tout en déposant un tendre baiser sur mes lèvres. Alors Edward, je suppose qu'Emmett vous a mis au courant de tous les détails ? s'enquit Jake, m'attirant contre lui dans une étreinte possessive.

- Oui, nous en avons discuté hier soir jusque tard dans la nuit. Il m'a donné tous les renseignements nécessaires, affirma Edward, le regard virevoltant de nos visages au bras de Jacob entourant ma taille.

Je n'aurais su dire pourquoi, mais avoir de tels gestes envers Jacob me rebutait devant Edward. Peut-être était-ce la gêne car j'avais vécu des moments similaires avec mon garde du corps dans le passé. Je ne me tortillais pas, car Jake aurait tôt fait de me mettre dans l'embarras. Il adorait me taquiner et bien que généralement, je lui répondais du tac-o-tac, je n'étais pas certaine d'avoir encore cette aptitude devant l'apollon qui me faisait face. Même si j'étais capable d'aligner plus de deux mots sans être incohérente, je doutais que ma répartie n'en partisse pas. Edward nuisait vraiment à mon bien-être. J'étais vraiment pathétique dans mon genre.

- Parfait, en conclut soudainement Jacob. Je dois aller travailler, je vous laisse. Bonne journée !

- Bonne journée, chéri, répondis-je distraitement alors qu'il s'en allait.

Edward prit sa tasse de café et posta devant la baie vitrée, apparemment concentré sur l'extérieur. Je baissai les yeux sur ma tasse de thé et le touillait pensivement. Malgré moi, j'en venais à comparer les deux hommes. Jacob et Edward. Rien dans leurs prénoms n'indiquait qu'ils étaient fondamentalement différents, pas vrai ? Edward était le chemin que je ne devais plus jamais emprunter. Le chemin qui pouvait causer tant de douleur. Notre relation s'établissait sur la passion absolue, obsessionnelle, charnelle. Je m'étais beaucoup investi dans notre relation, et au fond, je ne regrettais pas de l'avoir fait. Les moments que nous avions passés ensemble étaient gravés dans ma mémoire et ce, jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. On oubliait jamais son premier amour, après tout. Mais cette passion nous détruisait, Edward et moi. On arrivait pas à gérer ce trop plein de sentiments. C'était tellement fort que ça nous dépassait. On était jeunes, et on ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'on faisait. Jacob, lui, était l'autre aspect. Bien plus tranquillisant et sécurisant. Il m'apportait le confort, me couvrant d'attentions délicates et de tendresse. Il était assurément celui qui, des deux, m'apporterait la stabilité dont j'avais besoin. Bien sûr, tout était beaucoup plus platonique qu'avec Edward. Mais même si Jacob ne possédait pas le feu et qu'il ne savait pas non plus l'allumer en moi, je resterais avec lui car il m'apportait ce dont j'avais besoin. Il me comblait à sa manière, bien que certain aspect tel que le peps dans une relation, nous manquait. Eh oui, Jacob était le chemin de la facilité. Avoir de nouveau une relation avec Edward me détruirait. Et je ne m'en relèverais pas si ça tournait mal une fois de plus. Oui, le côté obscur de la chose, voilà ce qu'Edward était à mes yeux.

- Edward ? l'appelai-je soudainement. Euhm … pardon, me corrigeai-je tout en rougissant. Monsieur Masen ?

- Je préfère Edward, sourit-il, presque tendrement.

- Je dois aller en ville aujourd'hui, annonçai-je prudemment, craignant son refus. J'ai quelques courses à faire.

- Bien sûr, acquiesça-t-il sans rechigner. Nous partirons quand vous le désirerez.

- Laissez-moi le temps de prendre une douche et nous pourrons partir. Je vous laisse sortir la voiture. Vous savez où elle se trouve ?

- Oui.

Je fis volte face et attrapai le trousseau de clefs, obligée de me mettre sur la pointe des pieds.

- Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, le prévins-je après lui avoir lancé le trousseau de clefs.

Je me détournai pour gagner la salle de bain à la hâte. J'avais senti son regard brûlant sur moi, et j'en étais toute excitée. J'ôtai rapidement mon peignoir et ma nuisette, qui rejoignirent le sol. Je ne verrouillai pas la porte, et allai même jusqu'à l'entrouvrir légèrement. J'avais le fol espoir qu'Edward se risquerait à me rejoindre.

_Bon dieu, Bella ! Mais à quoi est-ce que tu penses ? Il ne va certainement pas te rejoindre après la manière dont tu l'as éjecté hier soir ! Et surtout, pense à Jacob ! Focalise-toi sur ton amour pour Jacob et pas cette maudite attirance pour Edward !_

Je le savais tout ça. J'en étais même douloureusement consciente. Mais c'était plus fort que moi. Edward m'attirait, comme si j'étais un satellite qui gravitait autour de lui. C'était une nécessité, un besoin, d'être près de lui. Déjà à l'époque, je ressentais ce besoin pressant. Mais à l'heure d'aujourd'hui, ce sentiment pourtant malsain me rendait totalement dingue, prenant le contrôle de mon corps et me faisant oublier toutes mes bonnes résolutions. Car laisser Edward m'approcher et me toucher n'était pas quelque chose que je voulais. La cruelle blessure du passé était encore là, même si elle s'était atténuée avec le temps. En un sens, son rejet m'avait fait devenir celle que j'étais, et je l'en remerciais. Mais dans un autre, j'avais tellement souffert qu'il méritait de souffrir un peu à son tour. Et je savais exactement comment je pourrais le torturer.

_Non, Bella. Tu vas t'entraîner dans un jeu dangereux. Au final, tu perdras. Encore une fois._

Oh que non, je n'allais pas perdre. J'allais amener Edward à me supplier de le pardonner et de le reprendre. Et quand ça sera le cas, je le rejetterais de la même manière. Aussi cruellement et avec des propos injustifiés. Je me serais jouée de lui, comme lui s'était joué de moi. Je ne savais même pas s'il m'avait vraiment aimé par le passé, ou si tout ça n'avait été que comédie. Il devait avoir tout de même des sentiments, car chacun de ses baisers, ou bien ses caresses, ne semblaient pas simulés. Et le soir du bal, quand nous avions fait l'amour pour la seule et unique fois, il s'était montré si doux et attentif que l'idée qu'il ne ressentait rien à cet instant ne m'effleurait même pas l'esprit. Il avait été si tendre que ça me chamboulait encore. C'était la plus merveilleuse expérience sexuelle de ma vie, si l'on passait outre la douleur fulgurante de la perte de sa virginité. Encore maintenant, j'espérais parfois que lorsque Jacob et moi faisions l'amour, il me fasse me sentir aussi bien, car j'avais atteint le septième ciel avec Edward. Il avait ce côté bestial, mais protecteur qui m'avait tant envoûtée. Et malheureusement pour moi, Jacob ne l'avait pas. Il était doux, lent, toujours à s'assurer que tout allait bien pour moi. Même dans ses mouvements, il était trop doux. Je voulais plus de dureté, plus d'animosité, et seul Edward était capable de m'offrir ce dont j'avais tant besoin, d'un point de vue strictement sexuel, bien sûr.

Je sortis rapidement de la douche, l'idée de torturer Edward flottant toujours dans ma tête. Je devais aller acheter aujourd'hui mes sous-vêtements pour la lune de miel. Donc, nous nous rendrons chez Victoria's secret qui était la référence en matière de sous-vêtements sexy. Et … une idée germa soudainement dans mon esprit. Je savais qu'Edward me désirait. Je le désirais ardemment également, mais ça, ça n'entrait pas en ligne de compte. Je n'avais qu'à … le tenter, par exemple ? Oh oui, le tenter ! Je voulais voir encore cette lueur bestiale dans son regard, parce qu'il s'imaginait me prendre sur le champ et me faire sienne dans un rythme effréné. La passion qui nous unissait causerait peut-être ma perte, mais c'était vraiment trop bon et trop unique en son genre pour que je laisse passer ça. Mais avant, j'avais une revanche à prendre. Nouant ma serviette autour de mon corps mouillé, je jetai un rapide coup d'œil par la fenêtre. Edward était là, adossé à la voiture, en train de se déshabiller. Sa chemise légèrement entrouverte laissa entrapercevoir le haut de son torse musclé. Je ne pouvais qu'imaginer combien il était merveilleusement bien bâti. Il l'avait toujours été, d'ailleurs. Même dans le passé.

_Oh my fucking god ! _

_Bella reprends-toi immédiatement! __Ce mec est de la tentation pure ! Reprends-toi nom d'un chien !_

Je me mordis la lèvre tout en l'observant relever ses manches, dévoilant des avants bras musclés. Et ses mains … ses si belles mains qui pourraient me donner tant de plaisir … Oh dieu, j'en étais toute émoustillée. Et soudain, je sursautai. Le regard d'Edward était braqué dans ma direction, et je pouvais lire dans son regard qu'il semblait flatté que je le dévisage de la sorte. Me maudissant intérieurement, je quittai rapidement mon poste d'observation pour me changer à la vitesse éclair. Je dévalai les escaliers et saisit mon sac à main qui traînait dans le salon. Passant le seuil, je vis Edward au téléphone, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Mon cœur se contracta instantanément. Adressait-il ce sourire à une femme ?

_Ce ne sont pas tes oignons. Oublie ça ! Tu as Jacob. Pense à lui. Jacob, Jacob, Jacob, Jacob. Pas Edward. _

- Mec, je dois te laisser, fit Edward lorsqu'il me vit, et je ressentis un immense soulagement. Il parlait à un homme.

- Je serai là. A ce soir Emmett, répondit-il à son interlocuteur avant de raccrocher.

J'étais plantée devant la voiture, et Edward m'ouvrit galamment la porte, tel un gentleman. Je ne pus m'empêcher de lui lancer un regard surpris, avant de sourire, amusée. Soit il prenait son rôle de garde du corps très à cœur, soit il s'amusait à me provoquer. La seconde option me parut la bonne, et je me dis que nous allions bien rire. Si chacun de son côté essayait de provoquer l'autre jusqu'à ses derniers retranchements, la partie allait s'annoncer corsée, et cette idée n'était pas pour me déplaire. Au contraire, j'adorais ça.

- Où allons-nous ? s'enquit Edward, tout en ancrant son regard dans le mien à travers le rétroviseur.

- Victoria's secret.

Edward grimaça et je retins un sourire victorieux. Il savait très bien ce qu'était Victoria's secret. Et je comptais bien l'en faire baver. Il commença ensuite à vouloir mettre un léger fond sonore, et la radio tomba directement sur une station diffusant de vieilles balades d'amour. Grognement de la part de mon chauffeur, qui tripota la radio quelques minutes avant de soupirer et de l'éteindre. Il semblait irrité et je ne pus retenir un petit rire. Même quand il était en colère, il était sexy. Bon dieu, bien trop sexy pour mon propre bien. Ce mec m'intoxiquait avec sa présence. Comment allais-je pouvoir résister autant de temps ?

_Intoxique-le à ton tour ! Rends ta présence insupportable. Fais-le crever de désir pour toi. Tant qu'à aller dans tes conneries, autant le faire à fond. Et ensuite, tu le rejettes, comme ça tu es débarrassée de lui. Tu te maries avec Jacob, tu lui fais des enfants, et tout est bien qui finit bien._

Ouais, c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Allons faire passer un sale quart d'heure à Masen, songeai-je tout en me dirigeant vers le magasin, aux côtés de cette beauté fatale. Dès notre entrée, une vendeuse nous assaillit et je vis Edward dissimuler une grimace sous un masque impassible. J'eus presque du mal à éviter un fou rire.

- Madame, monsieur, nous salua respectueusement l'employée. Bienvenue chez Victoria's secret. Désirez-vous mon aide pour trouver votre bonheur ?

- Ce ne sera pas de refus, acquiesçai-je alors que la femme tourna la tête dans ma direction. Voyez-vous, je vais bientôt me marier, et j'aurais besoin de dessous pour ma lune de miel.

- Monsieur ne devrait pas être ici, dans ce cas. Il n'aura plus de surprise s'il voit ce que vous lui réservé pour votre lune de miel.

- Oh non, Edward n'est pas mon futur mari, rougis-je violemment. Il est mon garde du corps.

- Veuillez m'excuser, madame, répondit la vendeuse, confuse. Je ne voulais pas

- Ne vous en faites pas, la coupai-je, conciliante. Aidez-moi plutôt à trouver ce dont j'ai besoin.

- Tout de suite, s'exécuta l'employée qui m'observa quelques secondes avant de m'intimer muettement de la suivre.

Je déambulai dans les différentes rayons, suivant la vendeuse qui me présentait différents articles, tous plus tentants les uns que les autres. Finalement, je fis un rapide échantillonnage de tout ce qu'elle m'avait montré, et elle se dirigea vers les cabines d'essayage, un tas de vêtements dans les bras. Je cherchais rapidement Edward du regard, qui me fixait à ce moment là. Je lui indiquais d'un geste de la main les cabines d'essayage et il acquiesça. Je le vis se diriger dans ma direction et je sus que notre petit jeu allait pouvoir commencer. Première manche. J'allais la remporter. Il le fallait. Pour ma propre santé mentale. J'essayais alors divers ensembles, qui m'allaient, mais pour lesquels je n'avais pas de déclic. Je veillai à faire de grands gestes pour que le rideau dévoile parfois les tenues que j'essayai. J'espérais simplement qu'Edward avait le regard verrouillé sur la cabine. Autrement, mes efforts n'auraient servis à rien. Et puis, une somptueuse nuisette rouge carmin retint mon attention. Je l'avais prise plus par folie que véritable envie de la mettre. Seule ma poitrine n'était pas dévoilée. Tout le reste était transparent. Un sourire narquois déforma mes lèvres et je l'enfilais à la hâte. J'entendais au loin le léger tintement que l'on entendait avant que les combattants ne s'affrontent réellement. Le premier round commença. Je tirai d'un coup sec le rideau qui me dissimulait et observai Edward. Il avait la bouche ouverte, les yeux exorbités. La lueur animale que je recherchais tant, dansait dangereusement dans son regard. Et ce qui devait arriver, arriva. Je mouillai. Putain de merde. Rien que par un simple regard dévorant, il m'excitait au-delà du possible. Jamais Jacob ne m'avait fait un tel effet. Je ne mouillai généralement que lorsque nos préliminaires étaient bien entamés. Malheur ! Il me fallait reprendre contenance et je décidai donc de parler.

- Alors Edward, qu'en pensez-vous ? demandai-je, un sourire diabolique plaqué sur les lèvres.

- Vous êtes superbe. Mais j'aurais plutôt pris cette tenue en bleu. Ça souligne la couleur chocolat de vos prunelles. Et puis, le bleu est votre couleur préférée. Je m'étonne même qu'aucun article de ceux que vous avez sélectionnés, ne soit en bleu.

- Pouvez-vous aller me le chercher en bleu ? questionnai-je subitement, et la vendeuse s'éclipsa après un petit « Bien sûr madame. ». J'étais totalement incrédule, et tellement touchée que je ne faisais même plus attention à la manière dont je lui parlais.

- Je ne pensais pas que tu t'en souviendrais, repris-je, sincèrement étonnée. C'était il y a si longtemps, ajoutai-je avec un sourire léger, repensant aux moments qu'Edward et moi avions passés. Surtout à notre première nuit ensemble. Dieu, je brûlais à nouveau de désir.

- Je me souviens de chaque détail te concernant, répondit Edward, sérieusement tout en me fixant de son regard enflammé.

Inconsciemment, je fis un pas dans sa direction, prête à me jeter à son cou. Comment un mec pouvait-il me faire autant d'effet ? Je crois que ça restera une énigme pour moi. De simples paroles foutaient en l'air toutes mes bonnes résolutions, alors qu'est ce que ça serait quand il me touchera à nouveau …

_Parce que tu as prévu de le laisser te toucher à nouveau, peut-être ?_

_Oh, la ferme !_

La vendeuse, par une heureuse chance, revint avec la nuisette quelques secondes plus tard, m'empêchant de commettre une bêtise que certes, je n'aurais pas regretté. Mais une bêtise quand même. Je ne pris pas la peine d'essayer la nuisette, sachant qu'elle m'irait, et retournai dans la cabine afin de me rhabiller. J'en sortis quelques minutes plus tard, ma pile de vêtements sous le bras. Pile qu'Edward se proposa de porter. Je lui adressai un sourire radieux qu'il me rendit.

- Êtes-vous prête à partir, madame ? s'enquit-il, soudainement d'un ton neutre, brisant la magie de notre moment.

- Oui, répondis-je, à nouveau surprise par son côté lunatique. Merci pour votre avis, à propos.

- Aucun problème, sourit-il.

Je payai rapidement mes affaires et nous quittâmes le magasin en silence. Silence qui perdura un bon moment, à vrai dire. Nous rentrâmes rapidement à la villa, et bien qu'Edward m'aida à décharger mes affaires, je sentais une certaine réserve en lui. Et ça avait le don de m'irriter prodigieusement. Peut-être que mon idée au magasin n'avait pas été si bonne que ça. Peut-être qu'il était agacé de me désirer ? Je rangeai mes affaires à la hâte et redescendis à la cuisine. Il était là, prostré devant la baie vitrée, perdu dans ses pensées. Et moi, je me contentais de l'observer. Il était si beau que je m'étranglais d'émotions à chaque fois que je le voyais. Peut-être n'avait-il pas conscience de son pouvoir de séduction, mais bon dieu, moi j'en étais douloureusement consciente ! Le pire fut sans doute que la journée se passa dans la même atmosphère étrange. Il y avait des non-dits qui planaient, ou bien de ces choses qui dérangeaient. C'était une journée absolument épouvantable pour moi. Et j'espérais secrètement que ce fût aussi le cas pour lui. Lorsque Jacob rentra, le soir, je sus qu'Edward partirait dans les minutes qui suivaient. Il me l'avait dit plus tôt dans la journée. J'eus un léger pincement au cœur. Je vis Edward nous observer Jacob et moi d'un œil confus, comme s'il tentait d'en démêler avec quelque chose, et j'avoue ne pas avoir compris grand-chose à ce qu'il se passait. Quoi qu'il en soit, il nous salua quelques secondes plus tard, prenant ainsi congé. Alors que Jake enlevait sa cravate, je me risquai à lui poser une question qui m'avait trotté dans la tête toute la journée.

- Jake, dis-moi, quelle est ma couleur préférée ? demandai-je soudainement, ne prêtant pas attention au fait que je n'avais pas entendu le clic sonore de la porte d'entrée que l'on fermait. Edward était donc encore là.

- Vert, pourquoi ? répondit mon futur mari, lançant sa cravaté défaite sur la table.

- Comme ça, fis-je tout en haussant les épaules.

Et la porte d'entrée fut fermée. Edward avait entendu. Merde.

_Tu as conscience de lui avoir prouvé que tu t'intéressais à lui, là ? Non, parce que si c'est pas le cas, tu viens de te mettre dans une merde phénoménale !_

Retenant un long soupir, je me fis un devoir de faire à manger tandis que Jake m'embrassa furtivement avant de se rendre à son bureau. C'était notre petite routine. Son travail était quelque chose de capital, pour Jacob, et je respectais cela. Je le comprenais également. J'adorais également mon métier, bien que je travaillais chez moi. J'étais expert comptable, en réalité. Mais depuis que ces menaces planaient sur moi, Jake s'était arrangé avec mon employeur pour que je puisse travailler à la villa. La salle de réunion était devenue alors mon lieu de travail. J'y restai enfermée la plupart de la journée, toujours un écouteur à l'oreille, tapotant sur mes différents ordinateurs afin d'obtenir les données dont j'avais besoin. Peut-être pourrais-je négocier pour qu'Edward m'accompagne. Je veux dire, qu'il soit présent, dans cette salle, avec moi … Une ruée d'images plus érotiques les unes que les autres emplirent mon esprit et je rougis violemment. Jamais je n'aurais pensé à faire de telles choses avec Jacob. Il me semblait d'ailleurs bien trop prude pour ça. Mais tout de même !

_Bella, dois-je vraiment te rappeler aussi fréquemment que celui que tu t'apprêtes à épouser s'appelle Jacob et non Edward ? Alors __CESSE__ ça tout de suite !_

Non, pas besoin de me le rappeler, je m'en souvenais parfaitement.

_Tu parles ! Dis plutôt que tu reprends tes esprits quand Edward n'est pas là, ça ira plus vite !_

Absolument. C'était la vérité. Mon cerveau ne répondait plus aux signaux que je lui envoyais quand Edward était dans les parages. Vraiment navrant. Moi qui voulais le tenter et le faire plier, j'étais certaine que c'est moi qui ramperais à ses pieds sans qu'il n'ait à lever le petit doigt. M'asseyant sur la chaise, je posai mes coudes sur la table et prenais ma tête entre mes mains. J'étais vraiment dans une position délicate, tiraillée entre mon désir irrépressible pour Edward, et mon engagement envers Jacob. Car il ne fallait pas se méprendre, j'aimais réellement Jacob. Et me marier avec lui me comblait de joie. Mais Edward … Tout était tellement différent avec lui. Trop différent, et c'était cela qui me divisait. J'entendis à l'étage la porte du bureau de Jacob s'ouvrir et je devinais qu'il allait prendre une douche. C'était notre petit rituel, lorsqu'il rentrait du travail. Il s'occupait de moi après, mais son travail était très important. Tellement important qu'il nous avait placé dans la situation inconfortable qu'était la nôtre. Après tout, si j'étais menacée de mort, c'était parce que Jacob excellait dans son rôle d'avocat non corruptible. Mais je ne lui en voulais pas, car je jugeais que ça faisait partie des risques du métier. Je l'acceptais, sans rechigner.

Soudain, un crissement de pneus attira mon attention. Pensant que c'était Jacob qui venait de s'installer sous la douche vu que j'entendais l'eau couler, je ne bougeai pas. Mais une succession de coups martelés contre la porte d'entrée me fit brusquement changer d'avis. Surprise, je partis ouvrir la porte d'entrée. Stupéfaite, j'observai Edward qui se tenait devant moi, tremblant de rage. La fureur dilatait ses narines, ses cheveux étaient plus en bataille que l'ordinaire, mais il ne semblait pas blessé.

- Edward, ça ne va pas ? demandai-je, inquiète de le voir dans un état pareil.

- Où est ton futur mari ? répondit-il avec une voix basse, dure, glaciale.

Ses mains se mirent à trembler violemment et la panique me saisit rapidement. Qu'est ce qu'il avait ? Avait-il des ennuis ? Il n'avait pas l'air blessé, mais je m'interrogeai sur ce qui le rendait aussi fou de rage. J'amorçai un pas dans sa direction, mais il recula subitement. Comme s'il avait peur que je l'approche. Je sourcillai et repris ma place initiale. Bon sang, que lui arrivait-il ?

- Edward ? répétai-je, véritablement inquiète. Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

- Bella, laisse-moi entrer, me supplia-t-il, enfonçant ses poings tremblants dans ses poches. C'était comme s'il avait peur de me blesser. C'était à n'y rien comprendre !

Je m'effaçai de l'entrée, le laissant pénétrer dans la maison. Il avait l'air mal à l'aise, prêt à dire quelque chose, puis se ravisant à la dernière minute. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser dans un état pareil ! Mon cœur se serrait à la perspective qu'il soit blessé, que ça soit physiquement ou bien moralement. Il allait se diriger vers la cuisine mais je posai ma main sur son avant bras, dans l'espoir de l'arrêter. Chose qu'il fit. Il se tourna lentement vers moi, et je tentai en vain de le sonder. Il arborait une mine étrange, et je n'arrivais pas à décrire mes sentiments à cet instant précis. Inquiétude, tendresse, peur, désir ? Tout était si confus.

- Edward, murmurai-je à nouveau tout en caressant délicatement sa joue.

Une lueur apparut soudainement dans son regard avant qu'il ne s'abatte sur moi. Ses lèvres se soudèrent aux miennes, brûlantes, avides, passionnées. Je gémis doucement contre ses lèvres et la langue d'Edward investit brutalement ma bouche. Je lui répondais avec toute la fougue que je possédais. Je savais que c'était sa manière de me montrer à quel point il allait mal. Le laisser me dominer physiquement était le seul soulagement que je puisse lui apporter. Je comprenais qu'il ne veuille pas en parler. Chacun cultivait son propre jardin secret, et il en était de même pour moi. Mais j'avais ce besoin, cette envie de le soulager de toutes ces mauvaises ondes qui étaient en lui. Et me laisser faire était la seule solution. Dans le passé, c'était déjà comme ça. Quand sa fureur passait le point de non-retour, il se soudait alors à moi, comme si j'étais sa bouée de sauvetage. Chose qui m'avait toujours étonnée, mais après nos étreintes qui me laissaient toujours haletantes, sa colère retombait. Et c'était actuellement le cas. J'avais enroulé mes bras autour de son cou, et je sentais doucement ses muscles se détendre, petit à petit. Il m'avait collée contre le mur, et je sentais à quel point il me désirait, sa virilité tendue se frottant doucement contre mon sexe mouillé. Une flambée de désir courut le long de mes veines, et il me fut difficile de me contrôler pour ne pas lui arracher ses vêtements sur le champ. Edward se détacha abruptement, cessant ses baisers vertigineux, et me prit simplement dans ses bras, me serrant contre lui à m'étouffer. Je caressais doucement sa nuque, mes mains liées derrière son cou. Sa tension sembla redescendre lentement. Mais je ne trouvais pas que c'était suffisant. Je fis alors descendre mes mains pour finalement serrer sa taille entre mes bras. Délicatement, je traçai des symboles divers dans le bas de son dos, visant à le relaxer. Ce qui fût apparemment efficace. Je repassai alors mes bras autour de son cou tandis qu'il resserra son emprise et que je l'imitai. Il était difficile d'imbriquer davantage nos deux corps. Nous étions déjà totalement collés l'un à l'autre qu'il était impossible de l'être plus. Ma tête se posa naturellement sur son torse et je sentis son menton s'appuyer sur le sommet de ma tête. Je réprimai un soupir de béatitude et me laissai aller contre lui. Plus rien ne comptait désormais, si ce n'était que la sensation de son corps contre le mien, et de ses bras autour de moi.

Et puis soudain, Edward se détacha avant de glisser deux doigts sous mon menton et de relever ma tête. Il me dévisageait de son magnifique regard émeraude et je dus me souvenir de respirer. Il ne m'avait jamais fait autant d'effet qu'à l'instant présent et j'étais sur le point de me liquéfier sous son regard ardent. Bon dieu, qu'est ce que je le voulais ! Je voulais qu'il m'embrasse, qu'il me touche, qu'il me goûte et dieu, qu'il me fasse sienne à nouveau. Jacob était bien loin de mes pensées, toutes tournées vers cette beauté fatale qui s'apprêtait à m'embrasser à nouveau. Mais cette fois-ci, quelque chose était différent. Comme s'il me laissait le choix de m'esquiver. Je restai bien en place et attendait qu'il pose ses lèvres délicieuses sur les miennes. Je le sentis sourire lorsqu'il déposa un tendre baiser sur mes lèvres. Il m'embrassait tendrement, presque avec amour. Je sentais qu'il désirait me dire quelque chose de profond, à travers ses baisers respectueux et tendres, mais j'avais cette sorte d'urgence qui courrait en moi. Si sa fougue me rendait humide en quelques secondes, son côté attentionné me noyait. J'étais plus que prête à l'accueillir en moi, mais Edward n'avait pas l'air de l'entendre de cette oreille. Il se contentait de me donner de chastes baisers, alors que je me consumais pour lui. Devenant plus entreprenante que je n'aurais jamais dû l'être, j'entrouvris les lèvres et vint caresser les siennes de ma langue. S'il fut surpris, Edward n'en laissa rien paraître et c'est dans un ballet follement érotique que nos langues se mélangèrent. Il n'y avait rien de comparable avec le baiser enragé qu'il m'avait donné quelques minutes auparavant. Celui-ci était vertigineux, me transportant totalement. C'était comme si nous nous cherchions, comme si nos langues qui se bataillaient pour dominer l'autre, étaient le reflet de ce que nous étions. Nous jouions tous les deux à un jeu dangereux. Rallumer cette passion dévastatrice entre nous n'était pas une bonne chose, mais il était malheureusement trop tard. La première étape était dépassée. Maintenant restait à savoir ce qui se passerait par la suite.

Une porte claquée me ramena brusquement à la réalité. Je me détachai doucement de l'étreinte possessive d'Edward. Je ne voulais pas le brusquer. Sa colère était retombée et je ne voulais en aucun cas le contrarier à nouveau.

_Bella, qui crois-tu duper comme ça ? Que tu fasses l'impasse sur ta prudence t'as déjà suffisamment enfoncé. Alors ne te mets pas à mentir._

Bon, c'est vrai, je n'arrivais pas à me remettre de ce baiser. D'ailleurs, je chancelai légèrement et Edward me stabilisa tout en ayant un petit rire. Mes jambes me semblaient être devenues du coton et mon cœur battait la chamade. Je n'aurais su dire comment je parvenus à me rendre à la cuisine, Edward sur les talons. Jacob se trouvait dans la cuisine et il sourcilla lorsqu'il vit qui me suivait. J'allais me positionner derrière le comptoir, histoire de pouvoir reprendre contenance sans me faire trop remarquer. Baissant la tête, je m'accrochais aux meubles qui m'entouraient, encore vacillante. Cet homme allait finir par me tuer si ça continuait !

- Edward ? Avez-vous oublié quelque chose ? demanda Jacob, ne cachant pas sa surprise de la voir à nouveau chez nous.

- Je dois vous parler. C'est urgent, ajouta-t-il d'une voix profonde et grave.

Je relevai instantanément la tête, le fixant, confuse. Mais de quoi diable parlait-il ? Edward, de son côté, ne m'accordait pas un regard, plantant son regard dans celui de Jacob. J'observai l'échange entre les deux hommes, complètement déconnectée de la réalité. Qu'était-il arrivé pour qu'Edward soit aussi sérieux, subitement ? Je devinais que s'il venait à parler à Jake à cette heure tardive, c'est que non seulement quelque chose était arrivé, et que ce quelque chose me concernait. Autrement, je ne voyais pas ce qu'il faisait là.

- Allons discuter de ça ailleurs, voulez-vous ? s'enquit Jake tout en désignant le couloir à Edward.

Je jetai un regard incrédule à Edward, puis foudroyait des yeux mon futur mari qui m'ignora superbement. Etais-je devenue transparente ou quoi ? Je les entendis s'enfermer dans le bureau de Jake. Qu'est ce que je faisais ? J'allais les espionner en douce ou bien je restais ici à me ronger les sangs ?

_Les espionner en douce !_

J'abaissai le feu pour que notre repas ne brûle pas, et me dirigeai à pas de loup vers le bureau. J'entendais bien qu'ils parlaient, mais je n'arrivais pas à comprendre un traître mot. Grommelant, je tentai de voir à travers la serrure. Jacob donnait un verre de scotch à Edward avant de prendre place dans son fauteuil. Impossible de suivre leur conversation. Le son de leurs voix semblait être étouffé, comme si le destin s'acharnait contre moi. Je devais à tout prix entendre ce qu'ils disaient. Alors je m'essayais à lire sur les lèvres de Jake, puisqu'il me faisait face, ou plutôt, il faisait face à la porte. Il fronçait les sourcils, comme si Edward ne lui apportait pas de bonnes nouvelles. Je tentai de lire sur ses lèvres, mais Jake ne répondait que par monosyllabe alors je n'étais pas plus avancée dans mon affaire. Soupirant doucement pour ne pas les alerter, je posai mes genoux sur le sol, car mon équilibre menaçait de flancher. Et puis, être accroupie pour espionner n'était pas la meilleure position que je connaissais. Agenouillée, j'observai à nouveau grâce au trou de la serrure. Je réussis néanmoins à distinguer les mots « Etrange. » et « Petite-amie. » ce qui me laissa perplexe. Que pouvaient-ils bien se dire ? Me concentrant profondément, je fixai mon regard sur les lèvres de Jacob qui bougeaient.

- Je suis sincèrement désolé, s'excusa-t-il.

Je sourcillai tout en m'écartant de la porte un instant. Désolé ? Mais pourquoi diable était-il désolé ? Me penchant à nouveau, je calmais les questions qui m'assaillaient pour tenter de déchiffrer une autre phrase.

- A demain matin Edward.

Me relevant d'un bond, si bien que je manquais de m'embrocher la tête dans la poignée de la porte, je courus aussi discrètement que possible jusqu'à la cuisine. Saisissant le premier ustensile de cuisine qui me passa sous la main, je le plongeais dans la casserole, feignant de touiller notre repas. Edward passa quelques secondes plus tard, n'y voyant que du feu.

- A demain madame Black, me salua-t-il alors qu'il quittait la maison.

J'entendis sa Volvo s'éloigner, par la suite, et m'attendait à ce que Jake arrive sous peu. Ce qu'il ne fit pas. Surprise, je passai ma tête dans le couloir et vis que la porte de son bureau était toujours ouverte. Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je me dirigeai vers lui, prenant appui sur son bureau. Jake était là, se massant les tempes, les yeux fermés. Le voir si vulnérable me mit un coup au cœur, et je pris ses mains, les remplaçant par les miennes. Effectuant de lents mouvements circulaires, il me laissa me placer entre ses jambes pour plus de facilités. Il posa ses grandes mains sur mes fesses, m'attirant à lui. Son visage se colla à mon ventre tandis qu'il inspirait lentement. Je caressai distraitement ses cheveux et attendais patiemment qu'il me parle. Qu'il me dise pourquoi il s'était excusé auprès d'Edward. Qu'il me fasse part de leur conversation et qu'il lève le voile sur tous ces non-dits qui planaient dans l'air. Mais rien ne vint. Au lieu de ça, Jacob se mura dans son silence, me serrant plus étroitement contre lui. Je cessais mes mouvements dans ses cheveux, et il se recula subitement.

- Jake, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? demandai-je doucement.

- Rien dont tu n'as à être au courant ma chérie, sourit-il, mais je sentais bien qu'il mentait.

- Tu sais bien que je n'aime pas que l'on me mente. Et c'est exactement ce que tu fais. Dis-moi, s'il te plait.

- Bella, soupira-t-il … Mon rôle est de te protéger. En tant de mari, ou futur mari, mon devoir est de protéger ma femme, celle qui partage ma vie. Et en ne te confiant pas cette conversation, je ne fais que mon devoir d'époux.

- Jacob, ne te fiche pas de moi, je t'en prie, m'agaçai-je. Edward n'est pas venu à cette heure-là pour te parler de la pluie et du beau temps. Et le seul point commun entre lui et toi, c'est moi. Que tu ne veuilles rien me dire, d'accord. Mais arrête de me prendre pour une idiote !

- Je ne t'ai jamais prise comme une idiote, se défendit-il, levant les mains devant lui. Tu n'as juste pas à savoir ce qui a été dit.

- Tu ne veux pas me le dire ? répétai-je, mauvaise.

- Non. Bella je ne céderais pas sur ce point. Tu verras. Tu me remercieras quand tout ça sera fini.

- Et bien puisque c'est comme ça ! lançai-je avant de quitter la pièce en prenant soin de claquer la porte.

- Bella, attends ! m'appela-t-il.

Je restais sourde à ses appels, mettant la table avec colère. Je faillis briser un verre car je l'avais un peu trop claqué contre la surface dure de la table. Jacob était appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte, et m'observait m'activer avec colère dans la cuisine. Il tenta de m'attraper par les hanches, mais je le repoussais. Dans une relation, nous étions deux à prendre les décisions. Nous devions analyser ensemble toutes les situations, qu'elles soient bonnes comme mauvaises et je ne supportais pas le fait qu'il me laisse à l'écart de quelque chose qui ME concernait. Ce n'était pas comme s'il parlait à propos d'un vulgaire client. Non, j'étais la principale concernée et je n'avais pas le droit d'entendre ! Le comble !

- Bella, commença Jake. Ne sois pas fâchée, s'il te plait.

- Que je ne sois pas fâchée ? m'enflammai-je aussitôt. Bon sang, Jake, c'est de moi dont il s'agit et je n'ai même pas le droit de savoir ! Dans un couple, on doit être deux pour tout affronter. Tu ne peux pas tout encaisser tout seul. Tu dois aussi apprendre à te reposer sur moi. Surtout quand ça me concerne, soulignai-je avec irritation. Tu n'as pas le droit de me faire ça.

- Je ne veux pas en parler avec toi, s'opposa-t-il. Je ne veux pas être en conflit avec toi à cause de cette stupide conversation, mais je ne céderais pas sur ce point, chérie. Il est hors de question que je te révèle quoi que ce soit.

- Parfait ! en conclus-je sèchement.

Je ne lui adressai pas la parole de tout le repas, trop en colère pour ça. De quel droit osait-il ? Ce n'était pas comme ça que je voyais notre couple et c'était la première fois qu'il me faisait un coup pareil. A croire que la vague Edward Masen s'était aussi abattue sur lui ! C'était à ne plus rien y comprendre. Habituellement, il pliait toujours, quelque soit la conversation en question. Mais là, bon dieu, il était sacrément têtu dans son genre ! Peut-être que si j'appelais Edward, lui voudrait bien me renseigner sur la situation actuelle ?

_Parce que tu crois vraiment qu'il va te le dire ? Réfléchis ! Si Jacob ne veut déjà rien te dire, alors ne compte pas sur Edward là-dessus !_

Vrai. Si Edward avait eu dans l'idée de me mettre au parfum, il l'aurait déjà. Je soupirai longuement. Une fois la vaisselle faite, je me dirigeai vers le canapé, n'adressant pas un mot à Jacob. Il semblait d'ailleurs résigné au fait que je boude toute la soirée. Il tenta une dernière fois de me faire changer d'avis lorsqu'il vint me dire bonne nuit, mais je ne cédai pas. C'était mal me connaître s'il croyait que j'allais le pardonner comme ça, sans explications. J'allumai la télévision sans grand entrain et zappai sur plusieurs chaînes avant d'arrêter mon choix sur une comédie qui venait à peine de commencer. Je ne sentis pas le sommeil m'assaillir, mais mes dernières pensées furent toutes dirigées vers deux hommes aux antipodes l'un de l'autre ; Jacob et Edward …

* * *

**Voilà le tout premier chapitre du point de vue de Bella. Je jugeai cette partie essentielle, donc du coup, je l'ai fait des deux points de vue. Cependant, ça ne sera que ponctuel. C'est la toute première fois que j'écris du point de vue d'un homme et je veux faire la majeure partie de l'histoire du point de vue d'Edward. Je ferais l'histoire des deux points de vue quand je jugerais le chapitre important. Pour celles qui désirais avoir la totalité de l'histoire du point de vue d'Edward, n'ayez crainte, je ne dévoilerais rien dans les points de vue de Bella.**

**Sinon, j'espère que ce long chapitre vous plaira. J'ai essayé de mettre l'accent sur les sentiments de Bella vis-à-vis de Jacob, et d'Edward. Le prochain chapitre reviendra à la normale, donc nous serons à nouveau dans la tête d'Edward. Je tenais aussi à vous remercier toutes pour vos reviews adorables ! Je suis vraiment contente que cette fanfiction plaise. Le prochain chapitre arrivera courant semaine prochaine. **

**Cécyle.**


	6. Touché coulé

**Chapitre 5 : **Touché-coulé

Lorsque je remontai, je ne rentrai pas tout de suite, préférant m'asseoir quelques minutes dans la cage d'escalier. Soupirant longuement, je pris ma tête entre mes mains et repensai à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Dire que j'étais dans une sacrée merde était un euphémisme. J'étais dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou, et je venais carrément de creuser ma propre tombe en renvoyant ce petit homme de main voir son patron, bredouille. Mais toute cette ribambelle de risques n'étaient pas pris pour rien. Je risquais tout pour Bella.

D'ailleurs, je redoutais un peu notre confrontation, demain. Il s'était vraiment passé quelque chose de spécial tout à l'heure, quand on s'était embrassé et je ne savais pas ce qu'allaient être les conséquences qui en découleraient. Parce qu'elle ne s'était pas détachée de moi aussi vivement que la dernière fois. Non. Bella s'était éloignée doucement, et j'avais même dû la stabiliser car ce baiser langoureux nous avait laissé tous les deux chancelants et hors d'haleine.

Ouais, ce baiser était complètement différent de ceux que l'on avait échangés avant. Bien trop significatif cette fois, et j'avais peur d'essuyer un rejet dès le lendemain. Car il fallait l'avouer, c'était de ça dont j'avais peur. Ces petits mafiosos ne me foutaient pas autant les jetons que cette fille.

_Minet !_

Exact. C'est ce que j'étais ; un minet. Peur d'une gonzesse, mais c'était pas n'importe qui, bordel, c'était Bella. Et l'idée que quelqu'un veuille s'en prendre à elle parce que son connard de futur mari avait mis son nez là où il ne le fallait pas, me mettait hors de moi. Black ne semblait pas réaliser à quel point il s'était embourbé. Car s'il croyait qu'une fois le procès remporté et une des têtes du cartel derrière les barreaux, que tout allait s'arrêter, il se foutait le doigt dans l'œil, et bien profondément. Ils s'arrêteraient de le poursuivre quand il baignera dans son sang, mort. Seulement à ce moment là, toute cette merde sera terminée, mais pas avant.

_Bravo, Masen ! Comme d'habitude, tu te trouves toujours du côté qui va se faire buter ! Je te félicite !_

Je soupirai. Bordel, c'était vraiment la merde. Je finis par me relever avant que les gars ne sortent de l'appartement, complètement affolés. Quand je passai le seuil, je les entendis distinctement soupirer de soulagement. Je pénétrai dans le salon, alors qu'ils étaient assis en face l'un de l'autre, trois verres de scotch posés sur la table. Ouais. L'alcool était décidément le meilleur moyen d'oublier combien le monde dans lequel on vivait était pourri de l'intérieur. J'attrapai un verre et le vidai d'une traite, le reposant brusquement sur la table basse. Mes deux compagnons m'imitèrent.

- Alors, Eddy, t'as été bien long, me reprocha Emmett tout en servant une nouvelle rasade de scotch.

- J'avais besoin de réfléchir, répondis-je simplement tout en m'installant dans un des fauteuils en cuir usé.

- Et tu comptes pas nous parler du gars que tu tenais en joue peut-être ? hasarda Jasper alors que je compris qu'ils m'avaient espionné.

- Un petit crétin qui tentait de mettre une sorte de GPS sur ma caisse. J'aurais dû le buter pour avoir osé poser ses mains sur ma voiture, ris-je tout en vidant mon second verre.

- Eddy, fais pas le con, me réprimanda sérieusement Emmett. Tu te rends peut-être pas compte de la merde dans laquelle tu viens de plonger, tête la première, mais laisse-moi te dire un truc. Ces mecs sont pas des gars avec qui tu peux jouer. Ils te colleront une balle entre les deux yeux à la moindre occasion si tu ne renonces pas.

- Je peux pas la laisser tomber ! Bordel, quand est-ce que tu vas comprendre ça ? m'enflammai-je, haussant subitement le ton. Je ne laisserais pas Bella tomber.

- Bella, hein ? fit Jasper d'un air entendu.

- Elle m'a demandé de l'appeler comme ça, lançai-je, agacé.

- Je n'en suis pas si sûr, Edward, souligna le blond. Tu la connaissais avant, n'est-ce pas ?

- Pourquoi tu me poses la question si tu as déjà la réponse ? grognai-je avec irritation.

- Emmett m'a décrit ton comportement bizarre quand tu as vu pour la première fois ta protégée. Il m'a dit que t'étais complètement déboussolé et que c'était une aubaine que Black n'ait rien vu.

- Ça faisait dix ans que je ne l'avais pas revue, murmurai-je tristement tout en me servant un troisième verre que j'avalai aussitôt.

- Tu veux dire que tu connaissais bien la petite Black ? questionna Emmett, surpris.

- Swan. Elle s'appelle toujours Swan, insistai-je.

- Qu'est ce que tu ressens pour elle ? demanda subitement Jasper alors que je me refermai comme une huître.

C'était la question à ne pas poser, parce que merde, c'était carrément personnel. Ils avaient beau être mes meilleurs potes, ils n'avaient pas à savoir ce que je ressentais pour elle. J'étais même certain qu'ils ne comprendraient pas, qu'ils jugeraient peut-être ça malsain d'aimer une fille toutes ces années sans pour autant avoir cherché à la retrouver tout ce temps. Mais Bella m'avait marqué, et ce, pour la vie. Toutes ces années, il n'y avait eu qu'elle. Et chaque fois que j'avais eu le malheur de poser la main sur une autre fille, son image venait me hanter, comme si elle m'observait et me réprimandait pour la trahir.

_Regarde bien si tes couilles sont toujours en place, j'ai peur qu'elles soient remontées pour te faire une paire de seins !_

J'eus presque envie d'éclater de rire devant la situation pitoyable. Peut-être que Bella ne ressentait absolument rien et qu'elle faisait ça par vengeance. Me faire miroiter la carotte pour me la prendre lorsque je penserais que tout sera gagné. Je ne voulais pas penser à elle de cette manière, parce que je jugeais la connaître assez pour savoir qu'elle n'était pas ce type de femme. Mais son rejet de l'autre jour m'avait assez secoué. M'allumer et me jeter comme ça, dieu, je ne pensais pas qu'elle en aurait été capable. Moi j'en aurais été incapable en tout cas. Elle avait acquis un caractère rebelle, et j'aimais ça. Ma petite sauvage, pensai-je avec un sourire niais qui n'échappa ni à Emmett, ni à Jasper.

_T'aime son joli petit cul, aussi !_

Oh ouais, son joli petit cul, je l'adorais. Il y avait tellement de choses qui me faisaient l'aimer plus fort à chaque seconde qui s'écoulait. J'étais définitivement en train de muter en gonzesse ! Je ne devais pas me prendre la tête sur tout ça et laisser les choses venir. Même si la date du mariage avançait un peu plus chaque jour, il me fallait être patient. Bella n'était pas de celle que l'on convainquait par de simples excuses. Il fallait des actes et la protéger était la seule chose que j'étais capable de faire pour elle. La protéger contre toute cette merde dont elle n'a même pas conscience. La protéger de ce putain de monde où la corruption faisait la loi, où la violence sévissait partout. J'aurais tellement voulu qu'elle et moi soyons isolés jusqu'à la fin de nos jours. Nous deux et la bande de gamins que l'on aurait.

- Edward ? m'appela soudainement Jasper, me ramenant durement à la réalité.

- Ouais, grognai-je pour répondre à je ne sais quoi.

- Tu l'aimes, souffla-t-il soudainement, jetant un regard ahuri à Emmett.

Déjà, je ne les écoutais plus, me servant une nouvelle rasade de scotch. J'avais besoin de courage pour demain. Je la connaissais, la petite Swan, et pas plus tard que demain, elle me harcèlerait pour que je lui dise ce que j'avais dit à Black. Et je ne pouvais pas. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle se soucie des emmerdes qui pourraient me retomber dessus, car maintenant c'était à moi de prendre soin d'elle. Par le passé, elle m'avait fait sortir du trou dans lequel je m'enfonçais petit à petit. C'était à mon tour dorénavant. Elle resterait dans l'ignorance coûte que coûte et tant pis si ça dégénérait en dispute car elle en valait la peine, c'était tout.

- Et alors ? demandai-je soudainement, en colère. Vous savez pas ce que ça fait d'aimer ? C'est moi que ça regarde alors mêlez-vous de vos oignons !

- Attends, t'es en train de me dire que depuis le début, c'est parce que tu l'aimes que tu risques ta peau pour elle ?

- Ça te pose un problème ? sourcillai-je, mauvais.

- Non, je trouve ça bien, Eddy. Je t'ai jamais vu te battre pour autre chose, sourit Emmett, compréhensif. Alors savoir qu'il y a finalement un cœur sous ton corps de fillette, ça me fait plaisir de l'apprendre, ricana-t-il tandis que Jasper le suivait.

- Mon corps de fillette ? ris-je, buvant d'une traite un nouveau verre. Tu t'étoufferais avec ton verre si tu voyais combien la nature m'a bien doté, camarade !

Emmett toussa bruyamment après avoir avalé de travers, ce qui nous causa à Jazz et moi une crise de rire. L'alcool coulait à flot dans nos veines, et nul doute que ça nous aidait pas mal. C'était ce dont j'avais besoin, avec cette soirée entre potes. Car j'avais beau faire mon fier. Savoir qu'Emmett et Jasper seraient là en cas de coup dur me mettait du baume au cœur. Ouais, ils étaient mes meilleurs amis. C'était vraiment les meilleurs, ces deux-là. Pourtant, tous les trois, on avait pas grand-chose en commun, à part le boulot et les gonzesses. Allez savoir !

On avait bu jusqu'à plus d'heure et la moitié des bouteilles du bar d'Emmett étaient par terre. Vides. J'étais complètement imbibé d'alcool et n'arrivait même plus à pisser droit. Ma tête tournait et je m'affalai dans le canapé, incapable d'aller plus loin. Ça promettait d'être l'enfer demain matin. Avec une gueule de bois phénoménale, j'allais être intraitable et la discussion que j'allais sûrement avoir avec Bella n'arrangerait pas mon humeur de chien.

Et ça ne manqua pas. Le lendemain, après un court sommeil sans rêves, je me réveillai avec la bouche pâteuse et le bruit d'un marteau-piqueur perforant ma boîte crânienne. Je grognai et titubai, trébuchant de temps à autre sur les bouteilles de la veille. Je me dirigeai vers la cuisine, connaissant l'appart d'Emmett comme si c'était le mien. J'étais si souvent venu passer mes soirées ici que c'était comme un deuxième chez-moi. Je farfouillai dans les placards à la recherche d'un paquet d'aspirines, les yeux encore à moitié-clos. Je finis par trouver ce que je voulais, et c'était devant mon nez depuis le début. En prenant trois d'un coup, je réchauffai le reste de café qui trainait dans la cafetière. Je manquai de m'étouffer avec. Emmett ne savait pas faire le café visiblement, et son espèce de breuvage était infecte.

Après une rapide douche froide, mes idées étaient déjà plus claires. Saisissant les deux armes que j'avais laissées dans l'entrée, je les chargeai d'un mouvement sec et les plaçai à leur endroit attitré. Par chance, j'avais pu retrouver quelques fringues qu'Emmett était parti chercher dans la soirée. Je pris rapidement un papier qui trainait sur le comptoir et griffonnai quelques mots aux gars, les prévenant que j'étais parti travailler. Je descendis ensuite et me rendis sur le parking. J'inspectai scrupuleusement la Volvo avant de monter et de mettre le contact.

Ce matin-là, ce fût Black qui m'ouvrit, et non Bella comme je m'y attendais. Il paraissait maussade, mais je ne dis rien. Il me finit pénétrer dans la maison et lorsque je passais devant le salon un léger mouvement attira mon attention. Bella était là, dans le canapé, emmitouflée dans une couette couleur lin. La voir ici accéléra mon rythme cardiaque. Cette nuit, elle n'avait sans doute pas partagé le lit de Black. Elle portait encore les vêtements de la veille, et ses cheveux s'étaient libérés du chignon lâche qu'elle avait fait. Remarquant ma surprise, Black m'expliqua.

- Bella a eu des soupçons concernant notre petite discussion d'hier soir. Elle voulait absolument savoir de quoi il en retournait. Je n'ai pas cédé et elle a déserté la chambre pour passer la nuit sur le canapé.

- Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas créer de discordes dans votre couple, mentis-je tout en essayant de camoufler ma joie.

- Ne vous en faites pas, je pense que sa colère sera retombée d'ici ce soir. Elle comprendra. Enfin je l'espère. Mais ne lui soufflez pas un mot de votre situation. Elle a déjà bien assez de soucis avec la préparation de notre mariage pour penser à cela. Surtout, s'il vous arrive autre chose de fâcheux comme cette lettre de menace, n'hésitez pas à me le dire.

- Eh bien, hésitai-je en me demandant si ça valait vraiment le coup que je lui dise, … la veille, quand je suis parti chercher ma deuxième arme dans la boîte à gant, un des hommes de main de ces mafiosos que vous tentez de mettre en prison, était là. Il venait de coller une balise GPS sur ma voiture. Une aubaine que je suis arrivé à temps et lui ai fait enlevé.

- Je vois, acquiesça Black, la mine sombre. Je vais vous octroyer deux de mes agents de surveillance, décida-t-il subitement. Ils garderont un œil sur Bella, mais principalement sur vous. Vous faites de l'excellent travail, Edward, et je ne veux pas qu'il vous arrive quoi que ce soit. Je vais donner des ordres à Mike et Eric afin qu'ils gardent constamment un œil sur vous.

J'acquiesçai, me maudissant intérieurement. Ces deux idiots n'allaient pas me quitter des yeux. Génial ! Et comment je faisais maintenant, pour reconquérir Bella au nez et à la barbe de Black ?

_Masen, t'es vraiment trop con !_

- Je suis désolé, mais je vais devoir vous laisser. La première partie du procès a lieu aujourd'hui, et je préfère être en avance au tribunal. Souhaitez-moi bonne chance, sourit-il légèrement attrapant son attaché-case.

- Bon courage, l'encourageai-je sans grande conviction.

- Merci. Bonne journée, lança-t-il avant de sortir dehors.

Je me postai devant la baie vitrée. Ça devenait une habitude à vrai dire. Je vis Black discuter avec Mike et Eric avant qu'il ne grimpe dans la voiture et ne quitte la villa. Les deux agents avaient acquiescé, la mine soudainement grave. Garde du corps était un métier à risque, et je doutais que ces deux gringalets soient prêts à prendre les mesures nécessaires en cas d'urgence. En somme, je me considérai seul pour protéger Bella et me protéger par la même occasion. Quelle merde !

Je soupirai longuement et décidai de m'occuper l'esprit. Je fouillai donc rapidement dans les placards et dénichai de quoi me faire un nouveau café. Mon mal de tête n'était pas passé, bien que la douleur se soit légèrement estompée. Je fis une cafetière complète, et préparai dans la foulée le petit déjeuner pour Bella. Elle avait du passer une sale nuit dans le canapé, bien que je ne doutais pas que celui-ci fut confortable. Mais rien n'était mieux qu'un bon lit pour une nuit de sommeil. Mais je ne pouvais pas la blâmer ; elle avait passé la nuit loin de son futur époux et ça suffisait pour me mettre du baume au cœur.

Lorsque le plateau fut prêt, je consultai l'horloge d'un rapide coup d'œil ; 8h57. Je ne savais pas si Bella désirait se lever de bonne heure, mais je pris tout de même le risque d'aller la réveiller. Doucement, je m'assis au bord du canapé et la contemplai quelques instants. Elle était si belle avec ses cheveux éparpillés sur le coussin qui lui servait d'oreiller. Elle semblait si sereine en cet instant, comme si tous ces tracas quotidiens l'avaient déserté. Je ne résistai pas à l'envie de caresser doucement sa joue, et elle tourna inconsciemment la tête vers moi, appuyant sa tête contre ma main.

- Bella, l'appelai-je doucement, reprenant mes douces caresses sur sa joue lisse. Bella, réveille-toi, il est neuf heures du matin.

- Non, Edward, pas maintenant, grommela-t-elle en s'accrochant à mes avants bras. Pas maintenant, répéta Bella alors que je tentai de ne pas rire.

- Il faut pourtant que tu te lèves, répondis-je tout en enlevant brusquement la couette qui la couvrait.

Bella poussa un petit cri de surprise et elle frissonna instantanément. Grinçante, elle m'attrapa soudainement par le bras et me fit tomber sur elle. Je tentai de ne pas peser trop sur son corps fragile mais elle ne semblait pas l'entendre de cette oreille. Nouant ses bras autour de ma taille, elle marmonna encore quelque chose que je ne compris pas, et rabattit brusquement la couverture sur nous.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? demandai-je, le cœur battant à tout rompre par sa proximité.

- Dors, ordonna-t-elle d'une voix cassée par le sommeil.

- Bella, je ne peux pas dormir, je suis sensé veiller sur toi je te rappelle.

- On s'en fiche. Dors avec moi et par pitié, tais-toi. J'ai passé une des plus mauvaises nuits de ma vie sur ce canapé, alors Edward, ferme-la et dors.

Elle resserra sa prise sur ma taille et nicha sa tête dans mon cou. Son souffle chaud parvint à mes oreilles et je cédai. Passant mes bras autour de ses épaules, je reposai un peu de mon poids sur elle, veillant tout de même à ne pas l'écraser. J'écartai ses jambes des miennes et me positionnai tant bien que mal contre elle. Bella eut un long soupir de soulagement et je posai à mon tour la tête dans son cou. Son parfum entêtant semblait tourbillonner autour de moi et dieu, j'avais terriblement envie d'elle ! Malgré ma gueule de bois et mes idées encore embrumées, je la voulais comme je n'avais jamais voulu personne. J'étais dur à son simple contact et ça devait être plus qu'évident pour Bella. De son côté, sa respiration s'était accélérée quand mon membre s'était manifesté tout contre elle. Son souffle était maintenant saccadé et je sentais ses tétons se durcir contre mon torse. Je souris, humant ses cheveux tout en la serrant plus fort contre moi.

- Tu vois l'effet que tu me fais, bébé ? soufflai-je à son oreille, ne sachant pas réellement ce que je faisais. J'ai tellement envie de toi Bella, que j'en en mal, que j'en souffre, continuai-je, déposant une pluie de baisers dans son cou, descendant vers sa poitrine.

- Edward, gémit-elle alors que je pinçai un de ses tétons durci à travers ses vêtements. Edward, on ne peut pas, murmura-t-elle ayant du mal à respirer.

- Je sais, répondis-je soudainement, suspendant mon geste.

Ouais, je ne pouvais pas la toucher davantage tant qu'elle serait avec Black. Je ne pouvais pas. L'infidélité était quelque chose que je ne pouvais pas cautionner et j'étais le putain de connard qui faisait que Bella se conduisait comme une trainée vis-à-vis de Black. L'image de ma mère et de son petit-ami me revinrent en tête et je me retirai prestement des bras de Bella. Même si je l'aimais à en crever, la toucher encore n'était pas quelque chose que je ne devais pas faire. J'ai haï ma mère parce qu'elle salissait la mémoire de mon père, mais maintenant, c'était moi qui salissais Bella en la provoquant, en jouant avec elle et son corps. Elle n'était jamais venue vers moi. C'était toujours l'inverse. Ouais, toujours moi qui revenait vers elle, parce que bordel, j'avais besoin d'elle. Mais il semblait que ce n'était pas son cas.

Sonné par mes pensées sombres, je jetai un rapide coup d'œil à Bella qui s'était redressé sur un coude, me regardant avec stupéfaction. Ses yeux luisaient d'un désir mal contenu, mais je ne pouvais me résoudre à la toucher à nouveau. Pas tant qu'elle serait avec Black. Dire que ça me tuerait à petit feu de ne plus avoir de contact physique avec elle était un euphémisme, mais c'était comme ça, et je n'en démordrais pas. Les images de ma mère et de mon putain de beau-père me revinrent en tête par vague, et je me rappelai de la colère inouïe que j'avais ressenti parce qu'elle trahissait mon père, mort des années plus tôt. Plus je touchais Bella, plus je la salissais et ça, il en était hors de question.

- Je t'ai préparé ton petit déjeuner, annonçai-je d'un ton plus bourru que je ne l'aurais voulu.

- Merci, l'entendis-je me répondre, mais j'avais déjà quitté le salon.

A nouveau, je me postai devant la baie vitrée, dans la cuisine, mon regard se perdant dans la végétation qui me faisait face. J'entendis Bella quitter le canapé et se diriger vers la cuisine. Elle entra dans la pièce, son plateau dans les mains, et le posa sur la table. Elle prit place et mangea sans bruit. De mon côté, je ne pipai mot non plus. Il régnait une atmosphère étrange, et c'est Newton qui vint percer cette bulle de tension. Il pénétra dans la pièce en saluant brièvement Bella, puis s'avança dans ma direction, posant sa main sur mon épaule.

- Eric et moi sommes prêts à te prêter main fort en cas d'urgence. Il suffit juste que tu nous donnes un signe. Je suppose que tu ne supportes pas d'être suivi à la trace, et je peux tout à fait le comprendre. Au moindre besoin de renfort, préviens-nous. Après tout, ce n'est pas n'importe qui, qui veut te tuer, mais un parrain de la mafia, murmura Newton alors que je le fusillai du regard.

Un bruit de tasse brisée nous fit nous retourner tous deux. Bella me fixait, la bouche entrouverte, une grimace horrifiée peinte sur les traits. Je jetai une œillade meurtrière à Newton qui sortit de la cuisine sans demander son reste. Je me dirigeai vers Bella et ramassai les morceaux brisés, veillant à ne pas me couper. Elle resta muette de stupeur, me suivant du regard, la mine totalement défaite. Je me demandai bien ce qu'elle pouvait penser à ce moment précis. Je continuai de ramasser les débris lorsque sa main pâle se posa sur la mienne. Elle s'était accroupie pour se trouver à la même hauteur que moi. Je plongeai mon regard dans ses yeux si profonds, emplis de larmes mal contenues.

- Est-ce que c'est vrai ? demanda-t-elle si faiblement que je dus me pencher pour entendre.

Je ne répondis rien et achevai de ramasser les morceaux de tasse éparpillés sur le sol. Bella m'observait, visiblement médusée par ce que je lui avouais en gardant le silence. Une larme roula sur sa joue et je l'essuyais de mon pouce rugueux. D'autres suivirent, pour ne plus s'arrêter. Des torrents de larmes dévalaient ses joues, et rapidement d'énormes sanglots secouèrent son corps si mince. Elle se jeta dans mes bras, posant sa tête contre mon torse et s'agrippa à moi comme on s'agrippe à une bouée de sauvetage. J'entourai sa taille de mes bras, et resserrai mon étreinte. C'était tout ce dont j'étais en mesure de lui apporter, tout ce que j'étais capable de faire pour calmer son chagrin et sa peine. D'ailleurs, je ne savais même pas pourquoi elle était bouleversée à ce point. Je préférai ne pas croire qu'elle pleurait car j'étais en danger. Cette idée serait totalement utopique. Car il fallait se rendre à l'évidence ; c'était la première fois qu'elle venait d'elle-même vers moi. La première fois qu'elle avait besoin de moi. Et rien qu'à cette pensée, mon cœur se mit à battre frénétiquement dans ma poitrine, transporté de joie.

Bella finit par cesser de sangloter au bout d'un long moment et renifla à plusieurs reprises. Elle finit par se reculer légèrement, ses bras toujours autour de ma taille. Je pus contempler son visage strié de larmes, ses yeux bouffis parce qu'elle avait pleuré, ses cheveux en bataille, du à la courte nuit qu'elle avait eu. Et pourtant, elle ne m'avait jamais paru aussi belle, aussi vulnérable qu'à cet instant. Même quand je m'apprêtais à lui ravir sa virginité elle n'avait pas été aussi splendide.

- Suis-moi, fit-elle, me prenant la main et m'entraînant dans les escaliers.

Je la suivais docilement, me demandant bien où elle voulait en venir. Elle nous conduisit dans la salle de réunion. Là où personne ne pouvait nous voir, notai-je mentalement. Bella se mit soudainement face à moi, et caressa tendrement ma joue. Je sourcillai. Bon sang, mais à quoi est-ce qu'elle jouait ? Mes résolutions ne tenaient qu'à un fil et voilà qu'elle faisait brusquement volte-face, se tournant vers moi. Qu'est-ce que j'étais sensé comprendre dans tout ça ? Ses yeux s'embuèrent à nouveau alors qu'elle s'approchait de moi.

- Bella, chut, ça va aller, je suis là, murmurai-je en la cajolant. Arrête de pleurer, bébé, fis-je tout en la prenant dans mes bras et déposant une pluie de baisers de sa joue pour glisser jusqu'à son cou. Je ne veux pas que tu sois triste. Tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter pour moi. Surtout pas pour moi.

- Comment … comment veux-tu que je ne m'inquiète pas ? demanda-t-elle entre deux sanglots. Edward je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit par ma faute.

- Il ne m'arrivera rien, d'accord ? répondis-je tout en plantant mon regard dans le sien.

Sa réaction me prit totalement au dépourvu. Bella ne répondit pas mais se jeta sur mes lèvres. Ses baisers avaient le goût amer du désespoir, mêlé à ses larmes salées. Rapidement, les baisers chastes ne furent plus assez. Elle passa sa langue sur mes lèvres avec une sorte d'urgence et j'ouvris la bouche, approfondissement ainsi notre baiser langoureux. Elle se collait à moi, ondulant lentement des hanches contre mon sexe déjà durci par le désir. Je gémis contre ses lèvres et la plaquait férocement contre moi. Je la sentis sourire contre mes lèvres avant de m'attraper par la nuque et de m'attirer à elle.

Mes mains se glissèrent sous son sous-pull qui moulait étroitement ses formes gracieuses pour remonter jusqu'à ses seins parfaits. L'émotion me submergea soudainement. Ça faisait si longtemps que je rêvais de la toucher de cette manière. Lui montrer avec des gestes ou des caresses tout l'amour que je lui portais. Et nous étions à ce putain d'instant fatidique. Je n'éprouvais aucune crainte, je savais que tout allait bien se passer. Même si ce que nous faisions était foncièrement mal, je n'en avais rien à faire. C'était Bella et moi. Rien d'autre que nous deux. Mais je devais tout de même lui laisser une chance de se rétracter avant que nous ayons franchi le cap de non retour. Je voulais être vraiment sûr que c'était ce qu'elle voulait.

- Bella, réussis-je à dire entre deux baisers. Dis-moi d'arrêter et j'arrêterais. Dis-le-moi et je m'en vais sans même me retourner. Dis-le-moi.

- Ne t'arrête surtout pas, me supplia-t-elle en faisant tomber ma veste sur le sol.

J'étais perdu. Nous l'avions finalement franchi ce point de non retour. Mon cœur s'emballa dans ma poitrine si bien que je crus qu'il allait exploser. Je croisais le regard de Bella et tentai d'y insuffler tout mon amour.

- Oh, Edward, sourit-elle, radieuse.

Elle m'attira à elle, m'embrassant fougueusement tout en commençant à déboutonner ma chemise. Ouais, j'étais vraiment foutu.

* * *

**Désolée de cette petite attente, mais je n'avais pas accès à internet la semaine dernière, donc je n'ai pas pu poster la suite. Et Jeudi quand j'ai pu me connecter, le site ne voulait pas télécharger mon fichier. Bref tout ça pour dire que la suite est enfin là et que j'espère que ça vous plaît. Le prochain chapitre sera du point de vue d'Edward, et le suivant, du point de vue de Bella. Je vous laisse imaginer ce qu'il va se passer dans le chapitre suivant pour que je fasse à nouveau un point de vue de Bella.**

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews adorables et très motivantes. Je suis vraiment très touchée par toutes vos reviews !**

**Cécyle.**


	7. Faux pas

**Chapitre 6 :** Faux pas

J'avais tant attendu ce moment. Cet instant où je connaîtrais encore la douceur des lèvres de Bella, la générosité de ses formes, la moiteur de son intimité. Dix ans. Dix putains d'années où j'en avais rêvé, que je l'avais tant désiré que bon dieu de merde, ç'en était douloureux. Et maintenant, elle était là. Dans mes bras, offerte, emplie de fougue et de passion. Et bordel, qu'est ce que c'était bon !

Ma veste atterrit rapidement sur le sol alors que je butinai sa gorge, la parsemant de petits baisers mouillés. Bella gémit doucement, se plaquant brutalement contre moi, griffant doucement mon dos. Ma petite tigresse, songeai-je en esquissant un lent sourire gourmand. Jamais je ne rencontrerais d'autre femme comme elle. Elle était unique en son genre et c'était ce que j'aimais autant.

Mes mains restées sages, se dirigèrent vers l'ourlet de son sous-pull et elle leva les bras pour me faciliter la tâche. Son haut tomba sur le sol alors que je la couvais d'un regard adorateur. Mon membre se durcit davantage, si tant est que cela fut possible. Elle était si belle, ainsi exposée dans la lueur du jour. Sa respiration désordonnée faisait bomber sa poitrine ferme. Je me mordis doucement la lèvre. Bordel, elle était vraiment trop tentante ! Un petit diable sortit de mon enfer personnel.

Détachant en un mouvement son soutien-gorge, ses petits seins s'offrirent à mon regard, durcis par le désir. Je les effleurais pour ensuite les soupeser chacun leur tour, en torturant leur petite pointe rosée. Je mordillai doucement le lobe de son oreille, la faisant frissonner entre mes bras. Descendant tout en glissant ma langue sur sa peau, j'arrivai à sa poitrine dont je titillai les mamelons fièrement dressés. Bella gémit longuement, fourrageant ses mains dans ma tignasse désordonnée. Elle me colla à sa poitrine et j'esquissai un sourire contre sa peau. Je me reculai alors qu'elle poussa un petit cri de frustration. Ma main gauche retourna à ses merveilleux petits seins, les malaxant chacun leur tour avec une sorte d'urgence mal contenue. Je savais qu'elle aimait ça et la lueur de désir ardent que je déchiffrai dans son regard ne faisait que me prouver combien j'avais raison.

Mon autre main glissait vers l'attache de son jean que je dégrafai en m'y reprenant à deux reprises. Ce qui provoqua un petit rire chez Bella. Elle se tortilla pour que son pantalon descende de lui-même, avant de m'attraper par la ceinture et de me gratifier d'un baiser renversant. Ma main glissa sur sa peau pour trouver l'endroit tant recherché ; son intimité. Lorsque je glissais ma main dans sa culotte, mon cœur fit une embardée. Bordel de dieu, elle était trempée ! Elle avait autant envie de moi, que j'avais envie d'elle. Je glissai un doigt en elle, tout en réattaquant ses lèvres. J'étouffai de ce fait un long gémissement.

Introduisant un second doigt en elle, je commençai doucement un lent mouvement de va-et-vient. Bella se cambra, se poussant contre mes doigts qui bougeaient en elle. Elle crocheta ses bras autour de mon cou, m'approchant d'elle. Elle lécha lentement mes lèvres et dans un grognement, je lui laissais l'accès à ma bouche pour lui donner un baiser sauvage. Mes doigts allaient et venaient en elle dans un rythme plus rapide tandis qu'elle gémissait de plus en plus fortement. Mon pénis était si dur que j'avais un mal de chien à me retenir pour ne pas la faire mienne dans la seconde qui suivait. Mais je voulais encore attendre, prendre mon temps pour la redécouvrir. J'avais été si longtemps privé d'elle que même si j'en souffrais, je ferais mon possible pour patienter.

- Edward, soupira-t-elle, son désir était si puissant qu'il rendait ses yeux plus profonds qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été.

Je retirai alors mes doigts de son intimité et les léchai lentement, m'imprégnant de son nectar précieux.

- Délicieuse, murmurai-je appréciateur.

Une lueur d'excitation passa dans ses yeux et elle avisa soudainement la longue table ovale qui se trouvait dans mon dos. Elle me contourna rapidement et d'un geste, envoya valser les papiers qui se trouvaient dessus. Je ris alors qu'elle se retourna et m'adressa un sourire radieux. Bella m'amena à elle, déboutonnant lentement ma chemise. A chaque bouton enlevé, elle parsemait ma peau de petits baisers. Elle seule pouvait me faire cet effet là. Je me sentais vivant comme jamais auparavant je ne l'avais été. Il me semblait que mon toucher était surdéveloppé, que je ressentais tout bien plus puissamment que je ne le devrais. Je m'enivrai de tout mon saoul de cette sensation grisante que je ne connaissais dans les bras de Bella.

Ma chemise finit par atterrir sur le sol dans un bruit feutré, et immédiatement, les mains de Bella parcoururent mon torse. Elle traça mes muscles et mes abdominaux de ses longs doigts fins avant de sourire béatement. Je me retenais de frissonner. La réalité n'avait rien de comparable avec mes rêves. Foutrement rien de comparable.

- Tu aimes ce que tu vois ? soufflai-je contre ses lèvres.

- Tu n'imagines pas à quel point, murmura-t-elle avant de plaquer sa bouche contre la mienne.

Il me semblait qu'elle avait saisi l'importance de ce que nous vivions en ce moment précis. Nous n'étions pas des personnes anodines qui s'apprêtaient à simplement coucher ensemble. Non. On était deux adultes qui allaient commettre un acte d'adultère sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Je voulais surtout lui faire oublier Black en lui donnant les meilleurs orgasmes de sa vie. Je voulais qu'elle hurle mon prénom quand la jouissance l'atteindrait. C'était tellement macho, mais je ne voulais que ça.

Ses mains fourrageaient dans ma chevelure, la rendant plus sauvages qu'ils ne l'étaient habituellement. C'était déjà un tic qu'elle avait dans le passé, et je constatai avec une certaine joie qu'elle gardait ces mêmes habitudes. Je lui arrachai rapidement sa petite culotte et écarquillai les yeux, figé. Epilée. Elle était complètement épilée. J'adorais ça. Bordel, cette fille me tuerait un de ces jours !

Je la fis grimper sur la table ovale alors qu'elle tira d'un coup sec sur ma ceinture. Bella baissa ma braguette tout en me cherchant du regard. Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur que je n'osais pas identifier. Après tout, n'était-elle pas avec Black malgré tout ? Je fronçai légèrement les sourcils. Pourquoi fallait-il que je pense à ce mec alors que je m'apprêtais à faire l'amour à Bella ? Cette dernière le remarqua immédiatement et laissa mon pantalon de côté, m'attrapant par les mains et me tirant vers elle.

- Edward ? Tout va bien ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

- Je ne sais pas Bella, murmurai-je tout en enfonçant ma tête dans son cou. Son odeur me faisait un bien fou.

- Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas, souffla-t-elle, nouant ses bras autour de ma taille.

- Nous deux, là, tout de suite. C'est de la folie et tu le sais. Je le sais aussi d'ailleurs, soupirai-je profondément.

Ma raison était partiellement revenue, et malgré le désir puissant qui me tenaillait, je ne pouvais pas faire ça. Ça serait la salir et bon sang il était hors de question que je fasse une chose pareille. Elle était mon idéal et je ne pouvais pas la souiller pour satisfaire mes propres besoins. J'allais faire la chose la plus courageuse que j'ai jamais faite : repousser l'ange que je tenais au creux de mes bras. Je me sentais déjà défaillir sous la douleur que me causait cette perspective.

- On ne peut pas Bella. Pas comme ça, pas maintenant.

- Pourquoi ? s'étonna-t-elle, frustrée.

- Parce que tu es avec Bl… Jacob, me corrigeai-je rapidement. Et que tu n'es pas n'importe qui pour moi. L'infidélité est quelque chose que je ne supporte pas, ajoutai-je, amer quant au souvenir de ma mère et de son crétin de petit ami. Je ne veux pas que tu empruntes ce chemin là, surtout si c'est pour moi. Si jamais on devait faire l'amour, ma chérie, ça sera parce que tu l'auras choisi et surtout parce que tu seras libre de tout engagement. Seulement toi et moi, grimaçai-je tout en déposant un doux baiser sur sa tempe. Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas, Bella. Pas tant que tu es avec un autre.

- Je sais, fit-elle, les épaules voûtées.

- Je suis prêt à t'attendre si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux, tentai-je avec espoir. Tu sais bien que je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi, souris-je avec tendresse.

- Edward, je ne comprends pas, répondit-t-elle, fronçant les sourcils.

- Bon dieu Bella ! Tu ne vois donc rien ? m'étonnai-je alors que je pensais mes sentiments si transparents.

- Voir quoi ? répéta-t-elle, l'air totalement perdue.

- Bella, je serais prêt à mourir pour toi, s'il le fallait, dis-je tout en l'attrapant par la nuque et collant mon front au sien. Bon sang, quand tu as quitté Forks, tu m'aurais poignardé en plein cœur que ça aurait pas eu d'autre effet sur moi !

- Edward, ne dis pas de sottises, se fâcha-t-elle soudainement tout en planta son regard coléreux dans le mien. Si j'avais vraiment compté pour toi dans le passé, tu serais revenu pour me présenter tes excuses !

- Je l'ai fait, contrai-je doucement. Et quand j'ai eu la force de pointer mon petit cul de merdeux chez toi, tu sais ce que j'ai vu ?

- Non, avoua-t-elle, jouant avec une de mes mains.

- Je t'ai vu toi, embarquant tes valises dans ta stupide Chevrolet. J'en étais presque venu au point de te supplier de me reprendre parce que sans toi, bordel, j'étais qu'une pitoyable merde. Et je te vois décamper sous mes yeux. Qu'est-ce que tu crois que j'ai ressenti ?

- Tu avais eu une semaine pour te repentir, souligna-t-elle avec irritation.

- J'avais peur, confessai-je tout en me détachant brusquement d'elle, faisant les cent pas. J'étais complètement flippé parce que ce que je ressentais pour toi, jamais je ne l'avais ressenti pour personne d'autre. C'était comme si t'étais ma première à moi aussi. J'étais paniqué à l'idée de faire un pas de travers et que tu me fuies parce que soyons sérieux cinq minutes, t'étais trop bien pour un mec comme moi. J'ai pas eu le courage de venir te voir avant parce que je faisais le point de mes sentiments pour toi. Et quand j'ai voulu te dire que je t'aimais, tu t'es envolée pour je ne sais où.

- Phoenix, murmura-t-elle les larmes aux yeux. Je suis rentrée chez ma mère, répondit-elle distraitement. Tu m'aimais ? répéta-t-elle avec une pointe … d'espoir ?

- Bien sûr que je t'aimais, m'emportai-je soudainement. Tout comme je t'aime encore à l'heure d'aujourd'hui. Comment peux-tu être aveugle à ce point, bon sang Bella ?

- Tu … tu m'aimes ? bégaya-t-elle, laissant échapper quelques larmes.

- Oui, je t'aime Bella, souris-je tout en l'embrassant tendrement. Je t'ai toujours aimé. Depuis dix ans, j'essaie de me guérir de toi, de t'oublier, de tourner la page. Mais la vérité, c'est que j'en suis incapable.

- Edward, je ne peux pas, sanglota-t-elle. On ne peux pas se remettre ensemble.

- On ne peut pas ? répétai-je alors qu'une douleur indicible me transperça le cœur. Pourquoi ?

- Tu l'as dit toi-même, je ne suis pas libre, déclara-t-elle, sa voix entrecoupée de violents sanglots. Jacob ne s'en sortira pas sans moi, Edward. Je ne peux pas le laisser tomber. Pas maintenant.

- Je peux t'attendre, la suppliai-je à moitié. J'en suis capable. Je peux supporter l'attente, tu sais.

- Non, asséna-t-elle catégorique tandis que les larmes continuaient d'affluer sur ses joues. Je pouvais lire de la détermination dans son regard. Tu ne dois pas m'attendre. Il est temps de tourner la page maintenant. C'est le mieux à faire pour nous deux.

Je l'observai descendre de la table et ramasser ses affaires à la hâte avant de quitter la pièce. J'entendais d'ici ses sanglots, mais j'étais foutrement incapable de dire ou faire quoi que ce soit. Elle venait de me jeter. Toutes les possibilités d'avenir que j'avais entraperçu auparavant s'étaient envolées, éventrées. Je m'appuyai contre la table ovale, la nausée au bord des lèvres. J'avais si mal que ces putains de connards de mafiosos m'auraient buté maintenant, que je les aurais béni. Comme un automate, je me rhabillai. Mes armes étaient à terre et je les fixai sans énergie. J'étais vide, tout simplement.

J'avais tant rêvé ces dix dernières années de la revoir et de la toucher que j'avais tout lâché d'un seul coup. Tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur, tout ce que je ressentais pour elle. Non seulement Bella avait pris peur, mais en plus elle m'avait dit que notre couple était sans espoir. Que tout était fini. En réalité, il n'y avait jamais eu cette petite flamme d'espoir que j'avais cru déceler. Ouais, c'était bel et bien fini tout ça. Plus d'Edward et Bella, simplement Bella et Jacob. Quand à Edward, lui, il avait une putain d'envie de se coller une balle entre les deux yeux histoire de plus sentir ce mal qui le rongeait de l'intérieur.

Je ne sais combien de temps je restais là, posté à la baie vitrée, les yeux dans le vague. J'étais certain que Bella avait pu entendre mon cœur se briser, morceaux par morceaux, tellement ça faisait mal. Comment j'avais pu croire une chose pareille ? Qu'elle allait se remettre avec moi ? Foutaises ! Elle voulait juste se venger de ce que je lui avais fait dans le passé voilà tout. Elle voulait me voir ramper à ses pieds, la supplier de la reprendre pour me jeter comme je l'avais fait avec elle dans le passé. Je pensais pourtant qu'on était au-dessus de ça, que la pilule était digérée. A croire que non. L'idée que Bella soit comme ça m'étonnait et me révulsait en même temps. J'étais tout simplement trop brisé pour réfléchir correctement. Je préférais la faire passer pour une saloperie de manipulatrice que voir la vérité en face ; elle avait tourné la page sur notre histoire, et ce, définitivement.

Sans réellement m'apercevoir de ce que je faisais, je pris mon téléphone et composai le numéro de Jasper. Je savais qu'il aurait les mots pour me consoler un tant soit peu. Les sanglots de Bella avaient apparemment cessé ; je ne les entendais plus. Serrant la mâchoire, je collai le portable contre mon oreille.

- Jasper Hale, j'écoute, répondit mon ami.

- Jazz, c'est moi, dis-je d'une voix si rauque que j'en fus le premier surpris.

- Merde, Edward, t'es blessé ? s'inquiéta-t-il soudainement.

- Pas physiquement, ris-je d'un rire cinglant.

- Il y a eu un problème avec B…

- Ne dis pas son nom ! ordonnai-je subitement, le coupant par la même occasion.

- Je vois. Tu veux que je te trouve un remplaçant pour la journée ? proposa-t-il. Tu pourrais venir au bureau et on discuterait de toute cette merde.

- J'veux pas en parler Jazz. J'ai juste besoin que tu me fasses penser à autre chose.

- Hmm …, fit-il, réfléchissant à ce qu'il pourrait me dire. Emmett a défoncé deux de nos gardes du corps aujourd'hui.

- Ah ouais ? Pourquoi ? questionnai-je, remerciant intérieurement mon ami pour m'aider à oublier momentanément B… . Cette fille, me corrigeai-je mentalement.

- Ils ont perdu le contrôle. Au lieu de s'entraîner, ils en sont vraiment venus aux mains. Emmett et moi avons dû les séparer. Sauf que bon, tu connais James et Garrett … Emmett a dû leur donner une bonne correction. Maintenant, ils savent qu'on ne règle pas ses comptes sur le lieu de travail. Qu'ils aillent se taper dessus ailleurs, merde !

- J'imagine qu'il a dû s'en donner à cœur joie notre colosse, ris-je doucement.

- Ouais. T'aurais dû voir les têtes estomaquées de nos deux catcheurs quand il est monté sur ring !

- Du nouveau en ce qui concerne mes poursuivants ?

- Non. Je le sens vraiment pas Edward, tu sais. Et puis, maintenant que tu t'es brouillé avec elle, enfin, c'est ce que tu me laisses penser, tu crois vraiment que ça en vaut la peine ? Je veux dire, tu te bats pour elle. Je sais que tu l'aimes, mec. Mais réfléchis-y. Tu peux très bien laisser ta place à un autre. Je n'aurais qu'à dire à Black qu'un des membres de ta famille est mort, et l'affaire est conclue.

- Nan, Jazz. Je peux pas faire ça. Même si tout est clair entre elle et moi maintenant, je peux pas filer ma démission comme ça et leur dire de se démerder avec ces putains de mafieux. J'suis pas un lâche.

- Vouloir sauver sa peau n'est pas synonyme de lâcheté et tu le sais. Tu te trouves juste des excuses pour rester auprès d'elle. A long terme, ça va te détruire. Tu en as autant conscience que moi. J'espère juste que tu sais ce que tu fais.

- J'espère aussi, soupirai-je passant une main dans mes cheveux.

- Je passerais chez Emmett ce soir, histoire de voir dans quel état tu es, plaisanta-t-il. J'ai toujours aimé te voir avec une gueule de bois, ajouta-t-il, railleur.

- Oh la ferme, souris-je, amusé. Je suis certain que t'étais dans le même état ce matin.

- J'avais l'impression qu'un rouleau compresseur m'était passé dessus. On se fait vieux, mon pote. Même plus capables de gérer une gueule de bois ! Ça devient grave !

- Eh ouais, ricanai-je. Il serait vraiment temps qu'on se case, tu crois pas ?

- Faudrait déjà que je rencontre la perle, mon vieux. Et c'est certainement pas sur le ring que je vais la croiser cette petite. Bah, qui vivra verra, pas vrai Eddy ?

- Jazz ! râlai-je alors qu'il pouffait de rire.

- Bon, allez, je te laisse. Y en a qui bosse aujourd'hui. On se voit ce soir.

Je raccrochai, nettement plus serein. J'observai plus attentivement l'extérieur, maintenant que mes idées noires s'étaient légèrement estompées. Mon cœur était toujours en miettes, mais ma conversation avec Jasper m'avait remis les idées en place. J'avais un boulot à faire pour l'instant. Je m'apitoierais sur mon sort plus tard. Un léger craquement retentit de l'autre côté de la porte. Je devinai sans mal qui était appuyé contre la porte et me dévisageait ; Bella. Je n'osai pas tourner la tête dans sa direction, de peur que mon mal être s'intensifie. Je gardai alors la tête désespérément tournée vers l'extérieur et me concentrai sur les détails insignifiants de la végétation.

- Edward, chuchota-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Je résistai à l'envie de me tourner pour lui répondre. Et soudain, un léger mouvement capta toute mon attention. Une sorte de petite forêt entourait la propriété. De multiples gardes avaient donc été engagés et disséminés sur le domaine pour que la parcelle de forêt soit entièrement sécurisée. Je m'attendais donc à voir un homme en uniforme émerger de l'espace vert, mais ça ne fut pas le cas. Fronçant les sourcils, je me penchai légèrement en avant, plissant les yeux. Une main gantée écarta lentement le feuillage tandis que le canon d'un fusil longue portée se fraya un chemin à travers les buissons. Mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine.

- Edward, répéta Bella avec une sorte d'accent désespéré.

Je me dirigeai droit vers elle, l'attrapant sans ménagement par le bras et l'amenant dans le bureau de Black. Ce dernier était situé au cœur de la maison et donc hors de portée si l'on tirait de l'extérieur. Je saisis ensuite mon talkie-walkie une fois que nous fûmes enfermés dans le bureau.

- Mike, tu m'entends ? demandai-je à travers la machine.

- Ouais. Un soucis ? s'enquit-il aussitôt.

- J'ai besoin que tu viennes prendre ma place aux côtés de madame Black. On a de la visite, crachai-je avec haine.

- Merde ! J'arrive tout de suite.

- Nous sommes dans le bureau du patron. Préviens rapidement les autres avant de venir. Sois discret surtout ! Ils ne doivent pas savoir que je les ai repérés.

- Je ferais attention, promit-il et je sus qu'il le ferait.

Je raccrochai l'engin à la ceinture de mon pantalon et me tournai vers Bella. Elle avait l'air terrifiée et je comprenais. Savoir que des hommes étaient là, dehors, et surtout venus pour la tuer, n'était pas quelque chose de facile à gérer.

- Isabella, écoutez-moi, s'il vous plait, dis-je d'un ton impersonnel. Feindre l'indifférence était si dur, surtout lorsqu'elle était si proche de moi.

- Isa … Isabella ? balbutia-t-elle. Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu m'appelles comme ça, Edward ?

_Parce qu'il le faut, Bella ! Sinon, je ne tiendrais pas et je te supplierais de m'aimer dans la seconde qui suit ! Bordel, je ne pouvais pas lui dire ça !_

- Ecoutez-moi attentivement, répétai-je avec le même ton froid et distant. Ceux qui vous menacent ont envoyé des hommes de main pour s'occuper de vous. Ils sont dehors, dissimulés dans la forêt. Nous allons nous en charger, mais vous devez rester ici. Mike Newton va venir s'occuper de vous.

- Edward, je t'en prie, n'y va pas ! me supplia-t-elle, se jetant à mon cou. S'il te plaît. Reste avec moi.

- C'est mon job, répondis-je simplement, la repoussant alors que mon cœur se serrait. J'ai été engagé pour vous protéger, vous ne vous rappelez pas ?

- Ne fais pas ça, souffla-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux. Ne fais pas comme s'il ne s'était rien passé entre nous. Ne va pas te mettre en danger, je t'en supplie. Reste avec moi …

J'avais envie de hurler ma souffrance, là, tout de suite. Elle était en train de me poignarder en plein cœur, me donnant sans doute le coup de grâce. La voir, larmoyante, me suppliant de rester à ses côtés, me lacérait le cœur à coup de canif, ne laissant que des plaies béantes. Mais notre discussion était encore trop vive à mon esprit, et je savais que rester auprès d'elle me ferait commettre l'erreur que je n'avais pas voulu faire un peu plus tôt. Elle avait tourné la page, et je devais aller dans son sens. Elle ne serait désormais plus qu'Isabella Black, la femme que je devrais protéger. Et tant pis si j'en souffrais à en mourir, parce qu'au moins, je pourrais la voir tous les jours jusqu'à ce que cette affaire soit terminée. Et lorsque tout sera fini, je m'éclipserais de sa vie, aussi rapidement que j'y suis entré à nouveau. Elle se mariera, aura des enfants et un mari aimant. Quant à moi, et bien, advienne que pourra.

- C'est trop tard, madame Black, fis-je, un air impassible sur le visage. Comme vous me l'avez fait remarquer, nos chemins se sont séparés il y a bien longtemps maintenant. Le sujet est clos.

Bella fronça les sourcils, les yeux baignés de larmes. Elle gagna le fauteuil de son futur époux et s'y affala, secouée de sanglots. Je ne dis rien et attendis patiemment que Mike ouvre la porte. Ce dernier ne tarda pas longtemps d'ailleurs puisque après un léger coup contre la porte, cette dernière s'ouvrit. Il entra et avisa la situation.

- Tout va bien ? Rien de cassé ? questionna-t-il, s'accroupissant aux côtés de Bella.

- J'ai besoin que tu restes ici avec elle. Je ne pourrais pas être à la fois à l'extérieur et garder un œil sur elle.

- Je crois pas que ça soit un bon plan ça, contra Mike. Dois-je te rappeler qu'ils t'en veulent autant à elle qu'à toi ?

- Occupe-toi de tes affaires, Newton ! crachai-je avec fureur. Je suis assez grand pour savoir ce qui est bon pour moi ou non. Tu restes ici, et je vais dehors. Fin de la discussion.

Je quittai alors la pièce sans tarder et me dirigeai vers le couloir. M'assurant que personne ne pouvait me voir, je dégainai mes deux silencieux et les chargeai sans plus tarder. Si Newton avait suivi mes ordres, les autres étaient au courant qu'un nombre indéterminé d'hommes se pavanaient librement dans la forêt ! Bon sang, comment ce genre de situation pouvait arriver ?! La sécurité n'est plus ce qu'elle était tout simplement. Maintenant, on engage des abrutis incapables ! Et voilà où on en arrivait ! J'allais peut-être me faire descendre dans l'heure qui suivait à cause de connards dans leur genre. Mais j'avais un compte à régler avec ces mafioso et ce n'était pas le moment de penser à autre chose.

Je fis le tour de la maison sans un bruit, veillant à me dissimuler du mieux que je le pouvais. Lorsque j'ouvris la porte de derrière, un des gardes du corps me faisait face. Il m'avait parfaitement vu et continuai d'afficher un visage inexpressif. Je soupirai intérieurement. Au moins un qui connaissait son boulot ! Je lui indiquai de multiples gestes qu'il fallait qu'il s'éloigne quelques minutes de la grille qu'il protégeait afin que je me faufile dans la forêt à mon tour. Il sembla rapidement saisir de quoi je parlais, car il inspecta brièvement sa montre et interpella un de ses collègues, lui proposant un café. Ils s'éloignèrent tous les deux et je profitai de cette distraction pour me redresser d'un mouvement. Je parcourus discrètement le mince espace qui me séparait de la forêt et escaladai la grille sans bruit. Je retombai dans un bruit feutré, de l'autre côté.

Ma mission pouvait réellement commencer. Me faufilant dans la végétation, je zigzaguai entre les obstacles, veillant à ne pas faire trop de bruit. Je réussis rapidement à me repérer dans toute cette verdure et me dirigeai droit vers les hommes de main. Lorsque j'arrivai à proximité, je vis qu'ils n'étaient pas deux, mais dix.

_Merde, l'affaire se corse ! Deux, je pouvais m'en occuper. Dix, je suis mort si je m'attaque à eux tout seul !_

Je retournai sur mes pas, environ cinquante mètres et sortit mon talkie-walkie.

- Ici Masen. Suis dans la petite forêt, sud-ouest. Cibles en vue ; dix hommes tous armés. Je répète ; dix hommes, tous armés. Attends du renfort avant de passer à l'action. Terminé.

- Ici Crowley. Bien reçu. J'arrive avec une dizaine d'hommes. Garde ta position le temps qu'on arrive. Terminé.

- D'accord. Terminé.

J'attendis. Cinq minutes. Dix minutes, peut-être plus ? Je ne savais pas réellement depuis combien de temps j'avais attendu ces satanés renforts, mais ils n'étaient toujours pas là, et à côté, ça bougeait. Les dix hommes s'étaient préparés, armés jusqu'aux dents. Sans doute allaient-ils tenter de tuer tout le monde, y comprit Bella. Merde. Je ne pouvais pas les laisser faire. Qu'ils s'en prennent à moi, ça allait, mais pas à Bella. Surtout pas à elle. Elle n'avait rien fait, putain ! Je décidai alors qu'il était trop tard pour attendre, et que je devais agir sans tarder. Je repérai un coin de verdure plus dense que les autres et courut m'y cacher. Je ne voyais pas très bien les hommes de main, mais suffisamment pour pouvoir les blesser. L'avantage avec les silencieux, c'était que vous pouviez toucher plusieurs hommes sans que les autres ne s'aperçoivent tout de suite d'où venait le coup de feu. C'était un sacré atout pour des situations comme maintenant. L'un d'eux me tournait le dos. La cible idéale en somme. Je le visai et tirai sans plus tarder. Il s'écroula sur un de ses collègues.

- Mais qu'est-ce …, commença à dire l'autre homme.

Il ne put finir pas sa phrase ; je venais de l'abattre d'une balle une pleine tête.

_Plus que sept. _

J'avais eu de la chance sur ce coup là. Je n'étais pas encore repéré.

- A couvert, hurla soudainement l'un d'entre eux.

Je sus qu'ils avaient vu les deux cadavres. Les sept hommes restants s'étaient cachés derrière les voitures, une centaine de mètres plus loin. Non seulement je ne les voyais plus, mais ils étaient également hors d'atteinte. Je n'avais d'autre choix que de bouger. Soufflant un bon coup, je me relevai d'un bond et courut m'abriter derrière un arbre. J'entendis des balles siffler et je compris immédiatement qu'ils m'avaient repérés. Je priais pour que les renforts ne tardent pas. Autrement, je me ferais descendre. Sept contre un, autant dire que je n'en menais pas large !

Ils se déployaient afin de m'encercler ; je les entendais se déplacer, craquant des branches par ci, par là. On y était, le fameux moment où je rendais mon dernier soupir. J'allais me battre jusqu'au bout mais je savais qu'au final, j'allais y rester. J'aurais simplement voulu qu'entre Bella et moi, ça soit différent. J'aurais aimé ne pas avoir été ce petit merdeux que j'avais été dans le passé. Mais comme on dit, avec des « si », on referait un monde. Et maintenant, c'était trop tard pour réfléchir. Il fallait simplement agir.

Je sentais l'adrénaline se propager dans l'ensemble de mon et je sus que c'était le moment. M'élançant dans la direction opposée, je plongeai d'un seul coup. Je réussis à tirer plusieurs fois, sans toucher l'un d'entre eux cependant. Les balles fusaient autour de moi, et soudain, je sentis une douleur écrasante qui me fit haleter. Un coup d'œil à mon épaule m'apprit que j'étais touché. Ma chemise prenaient une teinte rouge sang absolument immonde. Mais malgré la douleur, je devais continuer. Ma peau était en jeu.

A l'abri derrière cet énorme tronc, je tirais à l'aveuglette, tantôt tirant gauche, tantôt à droite. Par une chance inouïe, j'avais réussi à en tuer un autre, si bien qu'ils n'étaient plus que six. Ma blessure provoquait une brûlure de plus en plus vive alors que je ne ménageais pas mes muscles. Mes mâchoires étaient serrées sous la tension que je ressentais. Les renforts n'étaient toujours pas là, j'arrivais à court de munitions et pour finir le tout, ils s'étaient encore approchés. Leurs balles ricochaient encore contre l'écorce de l'arbre, mais les tirs étaient nettement plus proches.

Et sans que je m'y attende, l'un d'eux pointa son arme contre ma tempe. Je déglutis. Cette fois-ci, c'était vraiment la fin. _Ma_ fin. Putain de merde. Je m'étais fait avoir comme un bleu. L'homme eut un sourire cruel lorsqu'il m'identifia.

- Edward Cullen, rit-il ironiquement. Pourquoi ne suis-je donc pas surpris ?

- Va te faire foutre, connard, répondis-je avec hargne.

- Dommage, soupira l'homme. J'aurais pu t'éviter une mort atroce si tu t'étais montré poli. Tu sais ce qu'une simple balle en pleins poumons peut faire ? demanda-t-il brusquement, d'un air qui me sembla masochiste.

- Déballe ta théorie, je suis tout ouïe, ironisai-je, ma visage crispé sous la brûlure de ma blessure.

- Tes poumons vont se remplir progressivement de sang, expliqua-t-il tout en tournant autour de moi. Tu vas avoir de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Tu vas sentir la mort t'envahir, murmura-t-il à mon oreille. Et tu finiras par t'étouffer. Bien sûr, j'assisterais à ce spectacle jouissif. J'ai bien reçu le message que tu avais à me transmettre, d'ailleurs. Dommage pour ce pauvre homme, soupira-t-il d'un air dramatique. Incapable de faire ce qu'on lui avait demandé. Il ne m'était pas d'une grande utilité de toute manière. Sur ce, adieu monsieur Cullen.

- Va en enfer, crachai-je.

Il se mit face à moi alors que deux hommes m'empoignaient fermement, m'empêchant de détaler à toutes jambes. Je ne voulais pas montrer ma faiblesse, alors je le fixais droit dans les yeux, prêt à ressentir cette insupportable douleur. Le canon de l'arme descendit brutalement et une détonation retentit. Je retins un cri de justesse. M'affalant lourdement sur le sol, je tenais ma cuisse, mes mains pleines de sang. _Mon_ sang, bordel. Je sentais mon cœur battre plus vite, mon souffle était plus court, et bordel, je souffrais le martyr ! Les brûlures provoquées par les deux balles étaient insupportables et c'est avec peine que je luttais pour ne pas hurler ma douleur. Je verrouillais mes mâchoires autant que je le pouvais.

- Douloureux, hein ? rit le connard. Ne faisons pas attendre ce cher Edward, n'est-ce pas mes amis ?

Je baissais les yeux alors qu'il tirait. Je sentis la balle entrer dans mon corps et transpercer un de mes poumons. Je pouvais presque entendre mon sang le remplir à une vitesse ahurissante. Ce petit connard avait raison. Je suffoquais en moins d'une minute. Ma respiration était sifflante et je toussais violemment, crachant du sang par la même occasion. Ma fin était proche, tellement proche. Les deux hommes qui me tenaient, me relâchèrent et je m'étalai aussi sec sur le sol. J'haletai, ayant tant de mal à respirer … Un voile s'installait lentement devant mes yeux alors que je luttais pour ne pas les fermer. Et soudain, j'entendis des coups de feu. Mais il était trop tard. Bien trop tard. Je sombrai déjà …

* * *

Longue absence que je vous explique rapidement. J'ai reçu une Review me disant que je plagiais ShadowBoxer. J'ai donc été voir et lire cette FanFiction. Et je me suis aperçue avec horreur qu'il y avait quelques similitudes **au début seulement**. Du coup, j'ai décidé de m'octroyer une petite pause pour faire une mise au point. Maintenant, tout est rentré dans l'ordre. Je poursuis _The bodyguard_, mais par pitié, ne dites pas que je plagie car ce n'est absolument pas le cas ! Aucun auteur ne mérite un truc pareil et je ne me permettrais jamais de plagier. Merci d'avance. Quant à ce nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à laisser des Reviews ; )


	8. Attente Bella's POV

**Chapitre 7 :** Attente ( BPOV )

J'avais passé la plus inconfortable des nuits dans ce maudit canapé. La faute à Jacob ! Il se passait trop de choses dans notre vie pour qu'il ne se permette de me laisser à l'écart. Et bien sûr, c'est ce qu'il faisait. J'avais eu un réveil des plus étranges ; Edward se trouvait dans mes bras. Ou plutôt, je l'y avais poussé en lui ordonnant de me laisser dormir en paix. L'espace d'un instant, je fus projetée dix ans en arrière. J'avais déjà connu cette sensation grisante ; se réveiller dans les bras de celui que l'on aimait. J'aimais ses bras chauds et musclés, son torse lisse, la fermeté de ses muscles. Il avait un physique à damner un saint, et il le savait, songeai-je avec un sourire.

Peut-être aurions nous fait l'amour sur ce foutu canapé si je n'avais pas eu un cas de conscience ? Sûrement. Je n'arrivais pas à lui résister. Il m'intoxiquait par sa seule présence, dégageant mes pensées cohérentes pour ne faire de moi qu'une femme consumée par un désir ardent, un cruel besoin de lui et de sa chaleur. Parfois, il m'arrivait de me maudire pour m'être fiancée à Jacob. Après tout, s'il n'avait pas été là, j'aurais cédé à la tentation depuis bien longtemps. Edward aussi, d'ailleurs. Mais d'un autre côté, Jake était celui qui nous avait réuni à nouveau. Cruel dilemme.

Je réfléchissais constamment à notre situation bizarre. Une sorte de triangle amoureux s'était installé, et bon dieu, je détestais ça ! Je ne pouvais nier que des sentiments que je croyais morts avaient refait surface. Je les aimais tous les deux ; Edward et Jacob. J'étais dans une sacrée merde, à vrai dire. Je ne pouvais me résoudre à en choisir un pour délaisser l'autre parce qu'ils étaient complémentaires. Jacob m'apportait le calme et la stabilité dont j'avais besoin, Edward la passion et un amour inconditionnel. Je savais parfaitement que ça ne pourrait durer, que je devrais au final, choisir entre l'un d'eux, mais pour l'instant, je ne voulais pas y penser.

Après mon réveil tendu, Edward m'indiqua qu'il m'avait préparé un petit déjeuné. Il était adorable, à s'occuper de moi par de simples attentions. Jacob n'était pas comme ça, ne pus-je m'empêcher de noter. Le matin, nous ne nous croisions que peu ; il avait son travail, j'avais le mien. En un sens, c'était quelqu'un de très formel. Jamais il n'aurait eu l'idée de prendre un petit déjeuné au lit. Edward, lui, était bien plus simple. Je suis certaine que l'on aurait même pu camper dans le jardin que ça ne l'aurait pas dérangé. Secouant la tête pour chasser mes pensées tordues, je commençai à manger ce qu'Edward m'avait préparé quand Mike Newton, un de nos gardes du corps fit soudainement irruption dans la cuisine, la mine grave. Il m'adressa un vague signe de tête avant de poser sa main sur l'épaule d'Edward. Je les observai, interloquée. Mais bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ?

- Eric et moi sommes prêts à te prêter main fort en cas d'urgence. Il suffit juste que tu nous donnes un signe. Je suppose que tu ne supportes pas d'être suivi à la trace, et je peux tout à fait le comprendre. Au moindre besoin de renfort, préviens-nous. Après tout, ce n'est pas n'importe qui, qui veut te tuer, mais un parrain de la mafia, souffla-t-il doucement.

Pas assez puisque ses paroles me parvinrent aux oreilles. La tasse que je tenais, glissa de mes mains pour s'échouer sur le sol, se brisant en mille morceaux. Je fixais Edward, horrifiée. Etait-ce vrai ? Etait-il vraiment en danger par **ma** faute ? Le choc me laissa sans voix. Je continuais de les observer, bouche ouverte, et sans doute les yeux révulsés. Edward fusilla du regard Mike, qui quitta la pièce sans ménagement. Il se baissa et ramassa doucement les morceaux de la tasse brisée. Quant à moi, je le suivais du regard, incapable de faire autre chose.

Mon cœur était violemment contracté dans ma poitrine, alors que des larmes emplirent mes yeux. Comment cela était-ce possible ? Comment en étions-nous arrivé là ? Ces hommes lui en voulaient-ils autant qu'ils m'en voulaient à moi ? Qu'allions-nous faire ? Et surtout, qu'allais-je faire s'il venait à être blessé ou même pire, tué ? Une douleur aiguë me transperça la poitrine , me causant une peine inimaginable. Ce que j'avais ressenti lors de son rejet n'était rien comparé à ce que je ressentais maintenant. La perspective de sa mort proche m'était véritablement insupportable. Un sanglot silencieux me secoua alors que je me baissai et posai ma main sur la sienne. Il plongea son regard émeraude dans le mien et je posai la question qui me brûlait les lèvres.

- Est-ce que c'est vrai ? soufflai-je, à peine plus fort qu'un murmure.

Il m'ignora superbement, continuant de ramasser les morceaux de cette fichue tasse. Je clignai des yeux, mon cœur saignant abondamment. Pourquoi fallait-il que ça tombe sur lui ? Il avait pour but de me protéger, pas de se faire agresser à son tour ! Une larme coula le long de ma joue et je sentis qu'il l'essuyait de son pouce rugueux. Ne retenant plus mes sanglots, je me jetai à son cou, déversant toute ma tristesse sur sa chemise. _Comment en étions-nous arrivés là ?_ me répétai-je avec horreur. Edward avait toujours compté pour moi. Bien plus que n'importe qui, en fait. Bien plus que Jacob, je devais le reconnaître. L'amour que j'éprouvais pour lui était au-delà de toute rationalité et bon sang, ça m'effrayait. Nous nous étions déjà détruits mutuellement et je ne voulais pas que ça recommence parce que cette fois-ci, je savais que je ne m'en relèverais pas.

Lorsque mes sanglots finirent par s'arrêter, j'étais déterminée. Peu m'importait les conséquences, mais je voulais explorer à fond ce qu'Edward et moi avions encore. Peut-être que ce n'était qu'une forte attirance sexuelle, peut-être était-ce plus ? Qu'est ce que j'en savais ? Je ne voulais plus passer des heures à penser à toute cette merde, à me dire ce que je devais faire, ou ne pas faire. J'écoutais mon cœur, et il me criait le prénom d'Edward. Je savais que j'aimais Jacob, mais les sentiments que j'avais pour lui … C'était différent. Foutrement différent de la passion que je ressentais pour Edward.

Peut-être que je cédai à la peur de le perdre ? Au fond, je m'en fichais. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était le retrouver. Lui et ses attentions, lui et sa sauvagerie, lui et sa tendresse, tout de lui, en somme. Par le passé, j'avais sans doute vécu la période la plus heureuse de ma vie, quand j'étais avec Edward. Comme si nous étions isolés du monde, dans notre bulle d'amour, sans problèmes ni tracas quotidiens. Et surtout, on n'avait pas la peur de mourir à chaque instant, parce que soyons sérieux cinq minutes, les menaces de ces mafiosos étaient belles et bien réelles.

- Suis-moi, murmurai-je, attrapant sa main rugueuse.

Je nous dirigeai vers la salle de réunion. La seule pièce de la maison qui n'était pas visible de l'extérieure, parce que trop vaste. C'était le seul endroit où nous pourrions nous aimer sans être dérangés. Où nous pourrions nous retrouver. Mon cœur battait la chamade, chantant une chanson qui m'était bien familière ; de la joie et un désir si puissant que bon dieu, ma petite culotte était déjà trempée ! Lorsque nous arrivâmes, je le fis entrer et fermait à clef derrière moi. Il était au centre de la pièce, et je pouvais voir qu'il était surpris. Me plantant devant lui, je levai une main tremblante et caressai sa joue si douce. Il comptait tellement pour moi. Qu'est-ce que je deviendrais s'il venait à mourir ?

- Bella, chut, ça va aller, je suis là, murmura-t-il alors que je sanglotais à nouveau. Arrête de pleurer, bébé, déclara Edward tout en me prenant dans ses bras et me couvrant de baisers. J'étais si bien quand il faisait ça.

- Je ne veux pas que tu sois triste, reprit-il d'une voix étrange. Tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter pour moi. Surtout pas pour moi.

- Comment … comment veux-tu que je ne m'inquiète pas ? demandai-je entre deux sanglots. Edward je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit par ma faute.

- Il ne m'arrivera rien, d'accord ?

Il me regardait avec tant de tendresse et de douceur que je ne résistais pas et posai mes lèvres sur les siennes. Le goût de mes larmes se mêlait à nos baisers mais je m'en contrefichai. Il était là, avec moi, ses lèvres sur les miennes, ses bras autour de moi. C'était tout ce qui comptait. Lui et moi. Le reste n'existait plus.

Rapidement, les baisers chastes ne me suffisaient plus. Je quémandai l'accès à sa bouche, fiévreuse. Accès qu'il me donna immédiatement. Nos langues se cherchaient, se trouvaient, faisant de notre baiser quelque chose de vertigineux. Je me collai à lui, ondulant des hanches afin de nous donner à tous les deux la friction dont nous avions désespérément besoin. Je sentais combien il était dur. Dur pour _moi_. Edward gémit et m'amena plus près de lui, collant son corps contre le mien.

Je souris contre ses lèvres alors que ses mains passaient sous mon sous pull, remontant directement jusqu'à ma poitrine. Mon cœur battait si fort que j'eus du mal à respirer convenablement. Edward me sembla hésitant, l'espace d'un instant, comme s'il avait peur de me toucher. Il s'écarta quelques secondes, ses lèvres se détachant à peine des miennes.

- Bella, souffla-t-il, la respiration erratique. Dis-moi d'arrêter et j'arrêterais. Dis-le-moi et je m'en vais sans même me retourner. Dis-le-moi.

- Ne t'arrête surtout pas, répondis-je, suppliante.

Je fis tomber sa veste alors qu'il m'attrapa le visage et me donnant un baiser que je ne sus interpréter. Un baiser tellement touchant que je fus frappée, une fois n'était pas coutume, par la nostalgie.

- Oh, Edward, réussis-je à dire avant de l'attirer à nouveau à moi.

Mes doigts étaient avides de son toucher et c'est fébrile que je m'empressai de déboutonner sa chemise. Pourtant, je n'eus pas le temps de finir ma tâche qu'Edward butinait mon cou, déposant de multiples baisers qui me firent frissonner de plaisir. Je glissai mes mains sous sa chemise entrouverte et griffant doucement le bas de son dos. Gémissante et emplie de désir, je me collai à lui, en réclamant plus, toujours plus.

Mon sous pull ne tarda pas à gagner le sol alors que dans le regard d'Edward, une flamme s'allumait. Il m'observait, se mordant la lèvre. J'espérais qu'il aimait ce qu'il voyait. Parce que je ne supporterais pas un autre rejet. Surtout pas maintenant. Glissant ses mains dans mon dos, mon soutien gorge rejoignit mon haut, sur le sol. Ses mains trouvèrent ma poitrine, la caressant avec une lenteur délibérée qui ne fit qu'augmenter le feu qui brûlait déjà en moi. Edward mordait doucement le lobe de mon oreille, un endroit sensible pour moi. J'avais comme des papillons qui s'envolaient dans mon estomac.

_Ouais, c'était l'effet Edward Masen._

Sa bouche vint effleurer mes seins, jouant avec mes mamelons, les mordillant tour à tour. Je gémis de plaisir. Mes mains gagnèrent naturellement sa chevelure désordonnée alors que je l'amenai plus près de moi, enivrée par tant de bien-être. Le désir courant dans mes veines comme une drogue, j'avais l'impression d'être victime d'une combustion instantanée. Le désir me donnait des bouffées de chaleur que je n'arrivais pas à canaliser. J'avais la sensation que les mains d'Edward étaient partout sur moi ; mon visage, ma poitrine, mon ventre, mes cuisses, mon intimité …

Lorsque mon pantalon quitta mes jambes pour finir sur le sol, l'impatience me gagna. J'étais si prête pour accueillir Edward en moi que je me tortillai contre lui, avide de le toucher et de le re-découvrir à mon tour. Pourtant, il ne me laissait aucune liberté. Il jouait avec moi, me torturant d'une délicieuse manière et lorsque sa main passa la barrière de ma petite culotte, je sentis une nouvelle vague de désir me traverser, bien plus puissante que les précédentes.

Edward écarquilla les yeux devant mon désir si évident, pour lui. Une lueur d'excitation s'alluma dans son regard et j'en frissonnai. Parce que je savais bien ce que voulait dire ce regard noir charbon. Oh oui, sa sauvagerie était de retour … Excitée comme jamais, je lui adressai un regard carnassier. Ses longs doigts jouèrent avec ma fente humide quelques instants avant que l'un d'eux ne se loge en moi. Il plongea sur ma bouche, étouffant mon gémissement de plaisir.

Lorsqu'un second doigt me pénétra, je me cambrai contre lui. C'était si bon que je taisai plus mon plaisir et mon contentement, gémissant à tout va. Edward commença de longs va-et-vient qui me laissèrent flageolante. Et soudain, sans que je ne m'y attende, ses doigts s'incurvèrent, tapant contre un point particulièrement sensible que personne d'autre n'avait jamais touché. Aussitôt, une boule se forma au niveau de mon bas-ventre, ne demandant qu'à exploser. J'étouffai mes cris de plaisir alors qu'il se mouvait plus étroitement contre moi, son imposante virilité fièrement dressée contre moi. _A moi_. Oh oui, Edward était à _moi_. Ses doigts bougèrent plus énergiquement, me laissant gémissante, haletante, au bord du gouffre. Je savais que mon orgasme n'était plus très loin. Il le savait aussi car il s'arrêta brusquement, retirant ma source de plaisir. Je geignis de frustration alors qu'il me lança un sourire gourmand.

Il porta ses doigts à sa bouche, les léchant avec avidité. Je le contemplais, abrutie par le désir. Cette vision d'Edward, s'imprégnant de mon nectar intime était diablement excitante. Je réalisai alors que l'idée de m'unir à lui embrumait mon esprit, comme un mantra à ne pas surtout pas oublier. A un tel point que même le fait d'être surpris me passait au-dessus.

- Délicieuse, commenta-t-il, appréciateur.

J'expédiai tous les papiers présents sur la table, sur le sol, la seule idée de l'avoir en moi, m'obsédant. J'entendis son rire rauque, sonnant sexy comme l'enfer, à mon oreille. Je l'attrapai par son ceinturon, l'amenant à moi. C'était à mon tour de le parcourir. De le faire gémir de plaisir tout comme il l'avait fait avec moi. Je pus enfin toucher à nouveau à cette chemise que j'avais déjà à moitié déboutonnée. Parsemant sa peau de petits baisers, je parcourais son torse, fébrile de retrouver les sensations grisantes que j'avais déjà connues en sa compagnie. Mes doigts tracèrent les muscles et abdominaux qu'il avait acquis, un sourire béa sur les lèvres. Il était si beau que je peinais réellement à retrouver mon souffle, trop abasourdie par sa splendeur pour penser à respirer.

- Tu aimes ce que tu vois ? demanda-t-il, ses lèvres frôlant doucement les miennes.

- Tu n'imagines pas à quel point, me contentai-je de répondre, comblant les quelques millimètres qui nous séparaient.

Le baiser que nous échangeâmes n'avait rien de tendre. Loin de là. Ce baiser était brusque, sauvage, follement excitant. _Fantastique_. Les mains d'Edward pétrissaient mes fesses avant de s'emparer brusquement de ma petite culotte, l'enlevant prestement. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il regard mon intimité avec ahurissement. Je l'observai, perplexe, alors qu'il me fit grimper sur la table avec brusquerie. Je tirai sur sa ceinture, l'envoyant balader à l'autre bout de la pièce. Elle retomba dans un bruit sec sur ses armes qui étaient, elles aussi, au sol. Plus rien ne nous séparait hormis la mince barrière de son pantalon et son boxer. Impatiente, j'abaissai sa braguette tout en le sondant du regard. Ses sourcils froncés et son air sombre m'interpelèrent presque immédiatement. Bon sang mais à quoi est-ce qu'il pensait dans un moment pareil pour froncer les sourcils ?

_Peut-être n'a-t-il pas de préservatif ?_

- Edward ? Tout va bien ? lui demandai-je après l'avoir attiré à moi.

- Je ne sais pas Bella, avoua-t-il, enfouissant sa tête dans mon cou.

Je le sentis me humer alors qu'il soupirait. Nom d'un chien, mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer dans sa tête ?

- Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas, le suppliai-je, nouant mes bras autour de sa taille.

- Nous deux, là, tout de suite. C'est de la folie et tu le sais. Je le sais aussi, marmonna-t-il dans un soupir.

Mon cœur se serra alors que je pris pleinement conscience de la douloureuse réalité. Il était le plus réaliste de nous deux, et en conséquence, il prenait la décision qui était la plus juste. J'étais certaine que je n'aurais eu aucun regret à tromper Jacob et c'était ce qui me terrifiait le plus. Avais-je donc si peu de considération pour lui que j'étais prête à l'oublier pour commettre l'impardonnable ?

- On ne peut pas Bella, reprit Edward tout en s'écartant légèrement de moi. Pas comme ça, pas maintenant.

- Pourquoi ? ne pus-je m'empêcher de demander alors que la réponse m'apparaissait comme évidente ; Jacob.

- Parce que tu es avec Bl… Jacob, souligna-t-il alors que je retenais un soupir profond. Et que tu n'es pas n'importe qui pour moi. L'infidélité est quelque chose que je ne supporte pas, ajouta-t-il avec amertume. Je ne veux pas que tu empruntes ce chemin là, surtout si c'est pour moi. Si jamais on devait faire l'amour, ma chérie, ça sera parce que tu l'auras choisi et surtout parce que tu seras libre de tout engagement. Seulement _toi_ et _moi_. Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas, Bella. Pas tant que tu es avec un autre.

- Je sais, admis-je, mes épaules s'affaissant d'un seul coup.

Parce que c'était vrai. Je n'avais pas le droit de faire ça. Par respect envers Jacob, mais aussi envers Edward.

- Je suis prêt à t'attendre, si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux, chuchota-t-il avec tendresse. Tu sais bien que je ferai n'importe quoi pour toi.

Je restais quelques secondes sans voix face à ses paroles. Mais de quoi diable parlait-il ? Pourquoi était-il si tendre avec moi, soudainement ? Edward avait toujours été une énigme à mes yeux. Même dans le passé, je ne savais jamais ce qu'il pensait. Il ne me faisait part de ses sentiments que lorsqu'une dispute éclatait entre nous, pour dire.

- Edward, je ne comprends pas, sourcillai-je alors qu'il me jeta un regard fou.

- Bon dieu, Bella ! Tu ne vois donc rien ? s'écria-t-il alors que je me demandais toujours où il voulait en venir.

- Voir quoi ? répétai-je bêtement, nageant en pleine confusion.

- Bella, je serais prêt à mourir pour toi, s'il le fallait, confessa Edward, son front contre le mien. Bon sang, quand tu as quitté Forks, tu m'aurais poignardé en plein cœur que ça aurait pas eu d'autre effet sur moi !

A ces paroles, toute la colère et la douleur que j'avais ressenties à l'époque remontèrent à la surface. Comment osait-il ?! C'était lui qui m'avait poignardé, comme il l'avait si bien dit. Avec ses paroles blessantes, ces mots qui s'étaient gravés en moi. Il avait fait de cette nuit l'expérience la plus galvanisante de mon existence, et le lendemain, il avait balancé aux orties tout ce que nous avions, comme si ça n'avait jamais compté ! De quel droit se permettait-il de me dire un truc pareil ?

- Edward, ne dis pas de sottises! m'enflammai-je aussitôt. Si j'avais vraiment compté pour toi, dans le passé, tu serais revenu pour me présenter tes excuses !

- Je l'ai fait, souffla-t-il doucement. Et quand j'ai eu la force de pointer mon petit cul de merdeux chez toi, tu sais ce que j'ai vu ?

- Non, répondis-je sur le même ton, baissant la tête et jouant avec une de ses mains pour reprendre contenance.

- Je t'ai vu toi, embarquant tes valises dans ta stupide Chevrolet. J'en étais presque venu au point de te supplier de me reprendre parce que sans toi, bordel, j'étais qu'une pitoyable merde. Et je te vois décamper sous mes yeux. Qu'est-ce que tu crois que j'ai ressenti ?

- Tu avais eu une semaine pour te repentir, fis-je remarquer avec nettement moins d'irritation.

J'étais touchée par ses paroles. Ainsi, il était vraiment venu me voir pour s'excuser de son attitude odieuse ?

- J'avais peur, balança-t-il, avant de se détacher avec brusquerie et faire les cent pas devant moi. J'étais complètement flippé parce que ce que je ressentais pour toi, jamais je ne l'avais ressenti pour personne d'autre. C'était comme si t'étais ma première à moi aussi. J'étais paniqué à l'idée de faire un pas de travers et que tu me fuies parce que soyons sérieux cinq minutes, t'étais trop bien pour un mec comme moi. J'ai pas eu le courage de venir te voir avant parce que je faisais le point de mes sentiments pour toi. Et quand j'ai voulu te dire que je t'aimais, tu t'es envolée pour je ne sais où.

- Phoenix, murmurai-je, l'émotion coupant ma voix, ne laissant filtrer qu'un mince filet. Je suis rentrée chez ma mère. Tu m'aimais ?

Dire que j'étais déstabilisée et incroyablement heureuse était peu dire. Ainsi, j'avais vraiment compté pour lui ? Mon physique ingrat n'avait pas altéré ses sentiments pour moi ? Pas de dégoût, de ressentiment ? Juste un amour fort et sincère ? J'avais brusquement envie d'hurler, preuve de ma joie sans pareille. La seule ombre sur le tableau de mon adolescence avait été cette question en suspens. Maintenant que le voile avait été levé, je savais que je pourrais clore le chapitre. Définitivement. Ma décision s'était finalement imposée à moi-même. Edward était mon passé. Mon _vrai_ passé. Jacob devait être mon futur. Mon cœur se contracta violemment dans ma poitrine à cette pensée. Une de mes larmes s'échappa sans que je ne le veuille alors qu'en face de moi, Edward s'énervait ;

- Bien sûr que je t'aimais ! Tout comme je t'aime encore à l'heure d'aujourd'hui. Comment peux-tu être aveugle à ce point, bon sang Bella ?

- Tu … tu m'aimes ? bégayai-je, sous le choc.

- Oui, je t'aime Bella, répéta-t-il tendrement avant de poser ses douces lèvres sur les miennes. Je t'ai toujours aimé. Depuis dix ans, j'essaie de me guérir de toi, de t'oublier, de tourner la page. Mais la vérité, c'est que j'en suis incapable.

- Edward, je ne peux pas, annonçai-je, mes sanglots se faisant brusquement plus bruyants. On ne peut pas se remettre ensemble.

- On ne peut pas ? répéta-t-il, son sourire retombant tandis qu'un masque de souffrance s'inscrivait sur son visage. Pourquoi ?

- Tu l'as dit toi-même, je ne suis pas libre. Jacob ne s'en sortira pas sans moi, Edward. Je ne peux pas le laisser tomber. Pas maintenant.

- Je peux t'attendre, me supplia-t-il alors qu'une douleur sans pareille me vrillait le cœur. Je peux supporter l'attente, tu sais.

- Non, répondis-je avec brusquerie, mon ton se faisant plus ferme. Tu ne dois pas m'attendre. Il est temps de tourner la page, maintenant. C'est le mieux à faire pour nous deux.

Je descendis prestement de la table, ramassant mes habits avant de quitter la pièce sans même un regard en arrière. Je me réfugiais dans la salle de bain, et laissai enfin éclater toute ma peine. Je sanglotais bruyamment, le cœur fissuré, écartelé et baignant dans son propre sang. Vision incroyablement morbide mais qui était dans la continuité de mon humeur. Pourquoi m'avait-il dit ça maintenant ? Dans à peine six semaines, je me mariais bon dieu !

Tout était allé trop loin. Mes envies stupides de le provoquer, de l'attirer à moi. J'avais longtemps cru que l'obsession que je lui vouais s'était estompée avec le temps, et surtout grâce à l'aide de Jacob, mais en réalité, rien de tout ça n'était parti. Oh non, absolument rien. J'étais toujours attirée comme un aimant, un satellite en orbite, tournant inlassablement autour de sa planète. Tout ça devait cesser, pour notre bien à tous les trois. Les choses devaient restées comme elles l'étaient, c'est-à-dire Jacob et moi, Edward étant out. Il _fallait_ que ça soit comme ça. Je n'en pouvais plus de tout ce foutoir émotionnel qui me rongeait de l'intérieur. Parce qu'au fond, on en revenait toujours au même dilemme ; Edward ou bien Jacob ? Alors j'avais tranché et choisit.

Alors pourquoi est-ce que je versais toute les larmes de mon corps, allongée sur le carrelage glacé de la salle de bain ? Je devrais me réjouir d'avoir enfin retrouvé le chemin de la raison. Au lieu de ça, j'avais la sensation d'être à l'agonie, prête à rendre mon dernier souffle tellement je me sentais mal, tellement je souffrais. Mes sanglots s'étaient finalement arrêtés alors que je suffoquais, tout du moins, j'en avais l'impression. Je respirais bien trop vite et la tête me tournait dangereusement. Il fallait que je lui dise. _Edward_. Oh oui, il fallait que je lui dise que je l'avais aimé de tout mon être, moi aussi. Mais que l'on courrait à notre perte en tentant à nouveau d'être ensemble. Que je ne pouvais pas risquer de tout perdre à nouveau. Que c'était trop tard, tout simplement. Trop tard pour réparer les pots cassés.

Sortant de la salle de bain, résolue, je me dirigeai à nouveau vers la salle de conférence. Le parquet craqua sous mes pieds et je m'adossai au chambranle de la porte. Je savais qu'il m'avait entendue, mais il ne semblait pas vouloir me regarder. Peut-être était-ce trop difficile ? J'étudiai lentement son profil. Sa mâchoire était serrée, ses sourcils froncés. Sa bouche formait un pli sévère. Il avait mal. Oui, tout comme j'avais mal. Pourquoi en venions-nous toujours à nous déchirer ? Ça aurait été bien plus simple s'il n'y avait que nous. Mais comme nous le savions tout deux, ce n'était pas le cas.

- Edward, l'appelai-je doucement dans l'espoir qu'il tourne la tête dans ma direction.

Nouvel échec. Edward s'attachait vraiment à regarder ce qu'il se passait à dehors, mais je ne voyais pas bien ce qu'un amas de feuilles vertes pouvait avoir de fascinant. Il ne voulait pas me regarder, voilà tout.

- Edward, répétai-je, désespérément.

Il _fallait_ que je lui dise que ce que j'avais sur le cœur. Maintenant.

Et puis, sans crier gare, Edward me fit face, m'attrapant rudement par le bras, me tirant derrière lui. Nous dévalâmes les escaliers alors que trop stupéfaite par sa soudaine brusquerie, j'étais restée muette. Il nous emmena dans le bureau de Jacob et claqua la porte sans ménagement. J'étais prête à affronter son courroux. Oui. Parce qu'il était tout simplement Edward. Mais alors que je m'apprêtais à l'entendre me hurler dessus, il sortit son talkie- walkie et se mit à parler ;

- Mike, tu m'entends ? demanda Edward, tendu à l'extrême.

De mon côté, je l'observai, médusée. Mais qu'est ce qu'il se passait bon sang ? Pourquoi ce subit énervement, cette tension ?

- Ouais. Un souci ? répondit aussitôt Mike Newton.

- J'ai besoin que tu viennes prendre ma place aux côtés de Madame Black. On a de la visite.

- Merde ! J'arrive tout de suite.

- Nous sommes dans le bureau du patron. Préviens rapidement les autres avant de venir. Sois discret surtout ! Ils ne doivent pas savoir que je les ai repérés.

- Je ferais attention, promit Mike avant que le silence ne se fasse.

Edward transpirait la haine. Je ne comprenais toujours pas ce qui pouvait le mettre dans un état pareil. Et puis, je portais mon attention sur ce qu'il venait de dire. Nous avions de la visite, avait-il dit. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien … _Oh mon dieu_. Je réalisai subitement la portée de ses paroles. Ça n'était pas des amis qui venaient. Oh non, c'était ces hommes qui me menaçaient depuis le début. Ils étaient là. Pour _moi_. _Oh mon dieu_. La raison de sa haine m'apparaissait soudainement comme évidente ; ils les haïssaient pour s'en prendre à moi. Parce qu'il m'aimait. Je sentis un vent de panique me saisir instantanément alors que je me tournai à nouveau vers lui, larmoyante. Qu'est-ce qu'on allait faire ? Allait-il rester avec moi ? Pourquoi venait-il de charger Mike pour ma surveillance ? Je retins de justesse mes questions alors qu'Edward se plantait devant moi.

- Isabella, écoutez-moi, s'il vous plait.

- Isa … Isabella ? Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu m'appelles comme ça, Edward ? demandai-je d'une voix chevrotante.

- Ecoutez-moi attentivement, répéta-t-il, toujours aussi froid et impersonnel. Ça me brisa le cœur. Ceux qui vous menacent ont envoyé des hommes de main pour s'occuper de vous. Ils sont dehors, dissimulés dans la forêt. Nous allons nous en charger, mais vous devez rester ici. Mike Newton va venir s'occuper de vous.

- Edward, je t'en prie, n'y va pas ! le suppliai-je, crochetant mes bras autour de son cou et le serrant contre moi. S'il te plait. Reste avec moi.

- C'est mon job, répondit-il simplement, dénouant mes bras autour de sa nuque, les reposant sagement contre mes flancs. J'ai été engagé pour vous protéger, vous ne vous rappelez pas ?

- Ne fais pas ça, soufflai-je, les larmes glissant sur mes joues. Ne fais pas comme s'il ne s'était rien passé entre nous. Ne vas pas te mettre en danger, je t'en supplie. Reste avec moi, tentai-je une dernière fois alors que son expression fermée me disant clairement qu'il en était hors de question.

- C'est trop tard, madame Black. Comme vous me l'avez fait remarquer, nos chemins se sont séparés il y a bien longtemps maintenant. Le sujet est clos.

Je fronçais les sourcils, comme si ses mots impitoyables ne voulaient pas s'imprimer dans mon cerveau. _Non_. Il me rejetait. Encore une fois.

_Cette fois-ci, ma vieille, tu l'as bien cherché !_

Tremblante de la tête au pied, j'oubliais l'espace d'une seconde que l'on voulait me tuer et me laissait aller, sanglotant tout en rejoignant le fauteuil de Jacob. Je vis Mike entrer dans la pièce et s'accroupir face à moi, mais j'étais foutrement incapable de comprendre ce qu'Edward et lui se disaient. La seule chose que je vis, dans tout cet océan de confusion, était Edward, qui quittait la pièce sans un regard en arrière. A partir de cet instant là, je me tus brusquement, comme assommée par son départ. Il était parti risquer sa vie. J'aurais voulu hurler à Mike de le rattraper, de le ramener ici et de l'enfermer avec moi, l'empêchant de s'exposer à ces meurtriers qui en avaient après nous alors qu'au fond, nous n'y étions pour rien tant lui que moi. Mais j'étais incapable de faire le moindre mouvement, comme dans un état léthargique. De son côté, Mike essayait de me faire réagir, passant une main devant mes yeux, me secouant légèrement. Je plantais mon regard vide dans le sien, et il me lâcha instantanément, comme s'il s'était brûlé. Un long silence s'abattit sur la pièce. Combien de temps cela dura-t-il ? Des minutes ? Des heures ? Je n'en savais rien. Et puis, soudain, le talkie de Mike se mit à crachoter.

- Ici Masen, chuchota une voix familière. Suis dans la petite forêt, sud-ouest. Cibles en vue ; dix hommes tous armés. Je répète ; dix hommes, tous armés. Attends du renfort avant de passer à l'action. Terminé.

- Ici Crowley, répondit aussitôt Tyler. Bien reçu. J'arrive avec une dizaine d'hommes. Garde ta position le temps qu'on arrive. Terminé.

- D'accord. Terminé.

Mon cœur bondit dangereusement dans ma poitrine alors que Mike me lançait un regard partagé. Je ne le comprenais que trop bien. Edward lui avait ordonné de me surveiller, cloîtrés dans le bureau de Jacob. Or, il fallait que tous soient sur le terrain pour tuer une bonne fois pour toutes ces gens. J'y voyais là un moyen de m'éclipser. Trop tentant pour que je ne tente pas.

- Vous devriez y aller. Je sais que vous voulez être avec vos collègues.

- Je ne peux pas vous laisser là, contra Mike. Masen aura ma tête, autrement.

- Je m'en chargerais. Allez-y, l'incitai-je doucement.

- Vous êtes sûre que vous vous en sortirez sans moi ?

- Je ne bouge pas d'ici, mentis-je.

J'espérais qu'il ne détecterait pas mon mensonge. J'étais tellement incapable de mentir que ça se voyait sur mon visage lorsque je m'y essayais. Fort heureusement, il ne vit rien et après avoir chargé ses armes, sortit précautionneusement du bureau. J'attendis peut-être dix minutes, immobile, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Ce que je m'apprêtais à faire était incroyablement stupide et dangereux, mais j'allais tout de même le faire. _Pour Edward_. Je voulais qu'il s'en sorte, qu'il aille bien, quoi que l'un de nous deux advienne. Jacob possédait une arme. Je le savais parce qu'une fois, en fouillant dans ses affaires, à la recherche de vieilles photos, j'avais fini par découvrir l'impensable ; un revolver. Pourtant, en cet instant précis, j'étais heureuse qu'il possédât une arme.

Grimpant quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier, je courus jusque notre chambre où je m'emparai de l'arme. Enclenchant le mécanisme que je désignais comme étant le bon, je descendis tout aussi rapidement. D'ici, j'entendais les premières balles claquer dans la forêt et je fus parcourue d'une série de tremblements. Priant pour qu'il n'arrive rien à Edward, je m'enfonçai à mon tour dans la forêt. Je marchais le plus rapidement possible ; courir m'aurait fait trébucher dans la seconde qui suivait. Les tirs me semblaient se rapprocher au fur et à mesure que j'avançais. Tapie derrière une masse de végétation, je me risquai à jeter un coup d'oeil et me congelai aussi sec. Edward était à terre, crachant violemment du sang. Ma respiration se coupa alors qu'une douleur indicible me parcourut. Mes genoux manquèrent de flancher sous le choc. La vision d'horreur était insupportable ; Edward baignant dans son sang.

Je passais outre les deux hommes malfaiteurs qui étaient encore debout, et m'empressai de rejoindre Edward. Je n'avais jamais couru aussi rapidement de ma vie, et une fois à moins d'un mètre de lui, je me jetai sur le sol, l'attrapant par les épaules.

- Edward, réponds-moi, je t'en prie, hurlai-je, les larmes aux yeux, le secouant comme un prunier.

Collant mon oreille contre son torse, j'entendais les mouvements irréguliers de son cœur, qui s'espaçaient de plus en plus. Un hurlement d'horreur voulu s'échapper de ma gorge alors qu'autour de nous, les derniers tirs retentirent. _Ça y est, c'était fini_. Edward respirait à peine et je craignais qu'il ne suffoque. Le faisant difficilement basculer sur le dos, je constatai avec effarement combien son torse était empli de sang. _Son poumon. Il a été touché au poumon_. Ce n'était pas le seul endroit apparemment. Sa cuisse et son épaule formaient deux tâches rougeâtres, tranchant avec la couleur de ses vêtements.

- Appelez une ambulance, criai-je, mes sanglots étouffant à moitié ma voix. Appelez une ambulance, je vous en supplie !

Je sentis une présence derrière moi et braquai l'arme aussitôt. Tyler Crowley leva les mains devant lui alors que je laissai tomber l'arme aussi sec, le visage baigné de larmes.

- Il a été touché au poumon, à la cuisse et à l'épaule, lui indiquai-je, hoquetant à moitié.

- Est-ce qu'il respire encore ? s'enquit Tyler, remontant brusquement ses manches.

- Oui. Son cœur bat faiblement. J'ai comme l'impression qu'il ne peux pas respirer.

- Le sang doit emplir un de ses poumons, répondit-il, sortant un couteau de son étui, ainsi qu'un stylo.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? m'écriai-je alarmée. Eric et Mike nous rejoignirent alors que les autres gardes du corps s'occupaient des cadavres.

- Je lui sauve la vie. Tenez-la fermement, leur ordonna Tyler.

Je sentis deux bras me saisir alors que Tyler appuya son couteau contre le poumon d'Edward. Il eut un sursaut avant de laisser sa tête retomber. Je hurlais tout ce qu'il me passait par l'esprit alors que Tyler en faisait fi, dévissant et vidant le contenu du stylo à une vitesse ahurissante. Il enfonça ensuite le tube vide dans la légère entaille qu'il avait faite, en plein dans le poumon touché. Aussitôt, une gerbe de sang gicla sur le visage de Tyler alors qu'il esquissa un mince sourire. Le sang s'éparpillait autour de nous tandis que je me précipitai aux côtés d'Edward. Il ne respirait plus. Tyler commença à faire un massage cardiaque, insufflant de l'air dans ses poumons.

J'étais figée dans l'horreur la plus totale. La sirène de l'ambulance retentissait, toute proche. A peine une minute plus tard, elle se garait dans un crissement de pneus, derrière la voiture de nos agresseurs. Un brancard fut dressé en un mouvement, les ambulanciers courant déjà dans notre direction. Ils soulevèrent Edward doucement avant de reprendre leur course vers leur camion. Mes jambes me portèrent d'elles-mêmes à leur suite, alors qu'ils plantaient des aiguilles dans ses bras. Ils allumèrent un appareil et le bruit réconfortant de son cœur battant, emplit mes oreilles, me faisant expier un long soupir de soulagement. Je fermai les yeux, épuisée.

- On est en train de le perdre, hurla soudainement l'un des infirmiers. Allume le défibrillateur !

Je vis le corps d'Edward se soulever sous la puissance des décharges qu'on lui administrait, mon cœur imitant à la perfection ses mouvements. On aurait pu l'arracher de ma poitrine à main nue que ça n'aurait pas pu faire plus mal. Ils durent s'y reprendre à deux fois avant que son cœur ne redémarre et ne se stabilise un minimum. Une main s'empara de mon bras, me traînant vers notre voiture. Je jetai un coup d'œil totalement absent à Tyler qui s'occupait de moi. Je n'étais vraiment plus en état de réfléchir. Trop de choses s'étaient passées en si peu de temps. J'avais la curieuse impression d'être dans ces mauvais films où tout se passait en vitesse accélérée, où l'on avait plus le temps de souffler. J'étais fatiguée, épuisée, tant physiquement qu'émotionnellement. Bien sûr, je savais qu'Edward n'était pas encore tiré d'affaire, mais j'avais bon espoir.

- Madame Black ? m'interpella Tyler, me secouant gentiment.

Je détachai mon regard des buildings pour le poser sur Tyler, toujours aussi peu prompte à parler. Je n'avais qu'une envie ; rejoindre le plus vite possible Edward, qui était en chemin pour l'hôpital. J'espérais que ses amis de l'agence seraient là. Je savais qu'il tenait particulièrement à eux.

- Votre mari au téléphone, reprit Tyler, me tendant le portable que je pris avec lenteur.

Je cachais quelques secondes le portable et chuchotai doucement ;

- Jacob n'est pas encore mon mari, vous savez. C'est une lubie stupide qu'il veuille m'appeler déjà madame Black. Je suis encore Isabella Swan, souris-je faiblement avant de coller le téléphone à mon oreille. Bonjour, soufflai-je à Jacob.

- Chérie, tu vas bien ? s'enquit-il, paniqué. Eric vient de m'appeler pour me dire ce qu'il s'est passé à la villa. Comment est-ce que tu vas ?

- Tu ferais mieux de me demander comment va Edward, répliquai-je sèchement. Ce n'est pas moi qui est entre la vie et la mort en ce moment même.

- Je sais bien. Mais je veux d'abord m'assurer que tout va bien pour toi. Je viens te rejoindre à l'hôpital. Je suis bientôt dans la voiture.

- Surtout pas ! protestai-je vivement.

- Quoi ? demanda Jacob, surpris.

- Je ne veux pas que tu viennes. Je reviendrais sûrement demain à la maison. On se verra à ce moment là, d'accord ?

- Bella, tu es sûre que tout va bien ?

- Oui, l'assurai-je. Il faut que je te laisse, nous arrivons. A demain.

- Je t'aime, chérie.

- Moi … aussi, répondis-je après un léger silence.

Raccrochant lentement, je soufflai doucement. Tyler gara à peine la voiture que je me propulsai à l'extérieur, courant au chevet d'Edward …

* * *

Voilà un nouveau chapitre du point de vue de Bella. J'espère que ça vous plaira. En tout cas, merci à toutes pour votre soutien concernant cette histoire de plagiat, qui m'a quand même miné un moment. Et bien sûr, merci pour toutes vos reviews qui me font toujours énormément plaisir.

Cécyle.


	9. Difficultés

**Chapitre 7 :** Difficultés

Quand j'ouvris les yeux, j'essayais de réprimer une grimace. J'avais mal partout, comme un de ces putain d'engourdissements qui vous faisait un mal de chien. Il faisait noir dans la chambre. A part le léger bip en fond sonore qui reproduisait les battements de mon cœur, il n'y avait pas un bruit. Jusqu'à ce que je reconnaisse le bruit caractéristique d'une respiration. Ou plutôt trois. Je voyais un peu flou, mais dans l'ensemble, j'étais capable de discerner correctement ce qui m'entourait.

J'étais dans une saleté de chambre d'hôpital, enguirlandé de fils et piqué à chaque bras. _Merde_. C'était pour ça que je haïssais les hôpitaux. Etre troué un peu partout, c'était pas vraiment quelque chose qui m'enthousiasmait. L'espèce de tube qui était accroché à mon nez m'irritait les narines. Je soupirais doucement. Balançant légèrement ma tête à gauche, je vis une chevelure brune éparpillée à côté de ma main. Je reconnaissais sans mal la propriétaire. _Bella_. Qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait ici ?

Ses petits doigts étaient solidement accrochés aux miens, son nez à quelques centimètres de nos mains enlacées. Ça me faisait penser à la petite amie qui attendait que son mec se réveille pour lui hurler dessus et enfin sauter dans ses bras parce qu'elle était heureuse de le voir sain et sauf. Sauf que dans le cas présent, il n'y aurait pas de hurlements ni d'embrassades. Nouveau soupir.

Je tournai la tête vers la droite et vis la tête blonde de Jasper, ainsi que l'énorme carrure d'Emmett, tout deux affalés dans des sièges qui ne paraissaient absolument pas confortables. Ils ronflaient doucement et j'eus soudainement envie de ricaner. Au lieu de ça, je fus pris d'une violente toux qui me secoua, alors que je sentis ma gorge se déchirer sous la douleur. Je gémis bruyamment. _Bordel de merde_._ Ça fait vraiment mal_. Résultat des courses, j'avais réussi à réveiller tout le monde. Jazz se frottait les yeux, Bella bougeait doucement la tête, la posant sur ma jambe immobile et Emmett ... Il se redressa d'un coup, comme s'il venait de se prendre une décharge électrique. Je réprimai un nouveau ricanement.

- Hey, Eddie, sourit chaleureusement Emmett. C'était la première fois où je le voyais aussi calme. C'était … bizarre.

Je voulais lui répondre mais lorsque j'ouvris la bouche, aucun son n'en sortit. Fronçant les sourcils, j'essayais à nouveau de parler, mais je n'arrivais pas à décrocher un foutu mot ! Et pour couronner le tout, j'avais l'impression que l'on me brûlait de l'intérieur. _Merveilleux !_

Jasper posa sa main sur mon épaule, tapotant dessus, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

- Le médecin a dit que tu ne pourrais sans doute pas parler dès ton réveil, fit-il tranquillement. Ta gorge est fortement irritée avec tout le sang que tu as craché, apparemment. Dans une petite semaine, tu seras capable de parler normalement.

Je hochai la tête, muet comme une carpe. Bella ne disait rien, mais me fixait de ses magnifiques prunelles chocolat. Elle serrait fortement ma main dans la sienne. Ses yeux reflétaient le soulagement. Je ne dis rien. De toute manière, je ne le pouvais pas, et me tournai à nouveau vers mes amis. Je voulais savoir ce qu'il s'était passé après que ce fils de pute m'ait tiré dessus. Et surtout, je voulais remercier le mec qui m'avait sauvé la vie.

- Allons boire un café, Bella, proposa soudainement Jazz. On préviendra le médecin en passant, ajouta-t-il alors qu'il l'attrapait par l'épaule.

Elle se leva et s'apprêtait à le suivre mais elle fit brusquement demi-tour et posa un baiser furtif sur ma tempe avant de sortir. Je me redressai lentement, grondant sous la douleur. Emmett passa un bras derrière mon dos et m'aida à m'asseoir, me calant avec les oreillers. Je farfouillai rapidement dans la table de nuit. Il devait bien avoir un fichu bloc note quelque part ! Emmett sembla comprendre ce que je voulais et sorti de sa poche son habituel calepin. Il ne se séparait jamais de ce machin, notant tout et n'importe quoi là dedans. Il me donna un stylo et je gribouillai d'une main tremblante :

_Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?_

- Tu ne te souviens pas ? répondit-il, étonné. Le médecin a pas parlé de trou de mémoire, pourtant, continua-t-il, se grattant la tête, un air emmerdé sur le visage.

_Après que je me sois fait tirer dessus, trou du cul !_

Il eut un grand éclat de rire avant de me donner une tape amicale dans le dos. J'étouffai un nouveau gémissement et le fusillai du regard.

- Merde, désolé Eddie, s'excusa-t-il aussitôt. C'est bon de t'avoir à nouveau, mon pote ! Tu nous as foutu la trouille de notre vie, à Jazz et moi, me reprocha-t-il. Merde, t'aurais pas pu jouer les super héros un autre jour ? gronda-t-il, menaçant.

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Je voyais sur son visage qu'il s'était vraiment inquiété pour mon petit cul de merdeux. Et ça me faisait chier parce que le pauvre avait vraiment l'air fatigué et à bout de nerfs.

Jazz, lui et moi étions assez proches, quand j'y repensais. Je savais que j'aurais voulu buter le connard qui leur aurait fait du mal, si jamais l'un d'eux avait été à ma place. Je savais que c'était aussi leur cas. Mais, voir réellement qu'il pensait à moi me mettait un peu de baume au coeur. Ca faisait longtemps que l'on ne s'était pas préoccupé de moi comme ça.

_Désolé._

C'était la seule chose que je pouvais lui dire pour m'excuser. Ce que j'avais fait, je l'avais fait pour protéger Bella. Je n'avais pas à m'expliquer là-dessus. Je lui demandais juste pardon pour le mouron qu'il s'était fait par ma faute.

- Je connais l'histoire dans les grandes lignes, reprit-il, comme si de rien n'était. Pour les précisions, il faudra demander à Jazz. C'est lui qui a parlé le plus longtemps avec le gars qui t'as sauvé la peau.

Je ne me souvenais de rien, si ce n'était moi, qui m'étouffais avec mon propre sang. _Merveilleux, n'est-ce pas ?_

- La petite Black nous a fait appeler, une fois que les médecins t'ont emmené au bloc opératoire.

_Swan. Elle s'appelle Swan._

- Ouais, comme tu veux, répondit Emmett après avoir lu. Bref, Jazz et moi, on est arrivé aussi vite qu'on pouvait. Heureusement que j'avais déjà vue la fille, parce que sinon j'aurais été incapable de la reconnaître. Elle était couverte de sang et ressemblait à une petite sauvageonne avec ses cheveux en pétard et son visage plein de larmes. C'était assez marrant, maintenant que j'y repense ! sourit-il, riant légèrement à ce souvenir.

J'imaginais sans mal à quoi elle pouvait ressembler, et je me laissais aller à sourire, moi aussi. Ce qui me touchait le plus était qu'elle avait été là, pour moi. _Merde_. Je savais vraiment plus où j'en étais avec elle.

- Y avait un gars avec elle, plein de sang lui aussi. Un grand black. Il devait travailler pour l'avocat, lui aussi.

J'identifiai sans mal le mec en question. Crowley. C'était un gars bien. Il connaissait son métier, et je savais que je pouvais compter sur lui si jamais j'avais eu une tuile. Mon estime pour lui n'en était que renforcée, parce que putain, ce mec avait sauvé mon cul.

_Tyler Crowley._

- Ouais, c'est ça. C'est comme ça qu'il a dit qu'il s'appelait. Ils sont arrivés au moment où le mec t'as tiré dessus. Ils l'ont vu le faire en tout cas. Ils ont réussi à tuer ceux qui restaient et ensuite, Crowley s'est occupé de toi. Tu gisais dans ton sang, vieux ! s'exclama-t-il, soudainement livide. Une ambulance est arrivée rapidement et t'as emmenée ici. T'as été conduit directement au bloc et ensuite, la petite Bl…

Je lui lançai un regard furieux.

- Swan, se corrigea-t-il, roulant des yeux exagérément, a demandé à ce qu'on nous appelle. On est arrivé avec Jazz. Il est directement parti parler à Crowley et moi, j'ai passé mon temps à consoler la fille. Elle était vraiment dans tous ces états, mec ! A limite de l'hystérie. J'ai bien cru que j'allais devoir l'assommer pour la calmer ! lança Emmett avant d'éclater de rire.

Je le regardai, blasé. _Il ne changera jamais_.

- Fais pas cette tête, Eddie ! Cette fille est complètement mordue de toi, tu sais, reprit-il plus sérieusement.

Mon cœur eut un loupé. _Quoi ?!_

- Elle était tellement inquiète pour toi. J'avais encore jamais vu ça. A mon avis, son mariage avec Black, c'est vraiment bidon. Elle a pas voulu quitter ta chambre même pour manger. Jazz et moi on a du faire du charme aux infirmières pour qu'elles nous laissent emmener de quoi manger à ta dulcinée.

_Comme si ça t'avais gêné de jouer des muscles devant des infirmières que je devine sexy comme l'enfer !_

Mes épaules se secouèrent alors que je riais silencieusement. Ça faisait du bien de sentir la tension se relâcher et rire cinq minutes, insouciant et au-dessus de tout. Merde, même si ça me coûtait de l'avouer, ça me faisait un bien fou d'être là, tranquillement allongé dans ce foutu hôpital. Ca me rappelait aussi de mauvais souvenirs. Les couloirs blancs, le sang partout et le corps de mon père emmené sur une civière … Non, vraiment, je détestais les hôpitaux.

Je pris quelques minutes pour réfléchir à ce qu'Emmett venait de dire. Ça avait du mal à faire son chemin et aller jusqu'à mon cerveau, parce que bordel, c'était trop beau pour être vrai. Bella m'avait rejeté pour continuer sa vie avec Black, et là, Emmett me balançait au visage qu'elle m'aimait ? Merde, qu'est-ce que c'était que ce foutoir ?

Je sentais déjà la migraine qui arrivait à grands pas. Soufflant, je vis que le géant à côté de moi, m'observait, inquiet. Le soulagement s'inscrivit sur son visage lorsque le médecin poussa la porte de la chambre.

- Bon retour parmi nous, monsieur Masen, sourit-il, chaleureux.

Je me contentai d'un hochement de tête ainsi que d'un mince sourire.

- Votre frère m'a dit que vous aviez essayé de parler, mais sans succès, n'est-ce pas ?

Je haussai les sourcils, amusé. _Mon frère ?_ Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bordel ? Emmett essaya d'étouffer un ricanement, à côté. Je compris que c'était soit lui, soit Jasper, mon soi-disant _frère_. Ricanant à moitié, j'acquiesçai à la question que le médecin m'avait posée.

- Cela va durer quelques jours. Une semaine tout au plus. Votre gorge est enflammée suite aux violentes quintes de toux que vous avez eue lorsque votre sang emplissait vos poumons.

Nouvel acquiescement.

- Si tout va bien, vous pourrez sortir dans une petite semaine et demie. Vos blessures à l'épaule et à la cuisse commencent à cicatriser et tout va pour le mieux. Cependant, nous craignons des complications en ce qui concerne vos poumons. C'est pourquoi il est préférable que vous restiez en observation quelques temps.

Je hochai à nouveau de la tête, foutrement compréhensif. Ce fumier ne m'avait pas loupé ! Un peu de repos ne me ferait certainement pas de mal.

- Si vous le désirez, nous pouvons faire installer un autre lit dans votre chambre pour votre fiancée ?

_Fiancée ?_ Merde. Bella n'avait tout de même pas dit qu'elle était _ma fiancée_ ? Un sourire niais vint sur mes lèvres sans que je ne le veuille vraiment. Emmett éclata de rire à ma réaction.

- Je crois qu'il est d'accord, doc ! lança joyeusement mon ami.

- Très bien, je vais charger le personnel d'installer un nouveau lit dans votre chambre. Je passerais demain pour voir comment vous vous sentez. L'infirmière passera vous donner des sédatifs dans une petite heure. Bonne fin de journée.

A peine fut-il sorti que j'écrivais à nouveau sur le calepin.

_Il est quelle heure ?_

- Quinze heure. Pourquoi ?

_Je croyais qu'il était trois ou quatre heures du matin. Il fait noir ici._

- On voulait pas que tu sois agressé dès le réveil, rit-il. Du coup, on a baissé les stores.

Joignant le geste à la parole, il tira les rideaux et ouvrit les stores. Le soleil inonda brutalement la pièce et je clignai furieusement des yeux quelques secondes. Il me fallut peu de temps pour m'accommoder à la lumière ambiante. J'éteignis la lampe alors qu'Emmett s'affaissa dans un des fauteuils qui émit un couinement. Je souriais, amusé.

- Tiens, maintenant que j'y pense, faut que je te parle de l'infirmière que j'ai croisé hier ! s'exclama-t-il d'un coup, ses yeux brillant d'une lueur que je n'avais encore jamais vue. Bon sang, cette fille est un don du ciel ! s'extasia Emmett, hochant tout seul de la tête, un sourire béat sur les lèvres.

J'écrivis sur le calepin et le tournai de manière à ce qu'il puisse lire d'où il était.

_Prénom ?_

- Rosalie. 26 ans. Célibataire, sourit-il de toutes ses dents. Cette fille est une déesse, Eddie ! Faudra que je te la présente !

_Que tu me la présentes ? Merde, Emmett, t'as déjà conclu avec elle ou quoi ?_

- Très drôle, Superman ! fit-il, railleur. Je songe sérieusement à l'inviter boire un café quand je la croiserais à nouveau. Je donnerais ma main à couper que c'est une chouette nana ! En tout cas, j'ai adoré la manière dont elle m'a envoyé sur les roses quand je l'ai complimenté sur son magnifique postérieur ! Je suis sûr que ça doit être génial de sortir avec une fille pareille !

Je n'eus pas d'autre choix que d'éclater de rire, ce que je regrettais instantanément car la seconde d'après, je toussais comme c'était pas permis. J'avais l'impression d'avoir avalé de la lave incandescente tellement je souffrais. J'écrivis rapidement quelque chose sur le calepin, le levant difficilement afin qu'Emmett puisse lire. Ma main tremblait sous la douleur, et j'étais presque certain qu'il n'arriverait pas à lire mon gribouillis.

_Va chercher une infirmière !_

Inquiet, il quitta aussitôt la chambre. Je l'entendis hurler alors que la porte était fermée. Une nouvelle quinte de toux me bousilla la gorge.

- Infirmière, s'il vous plaît ! cria-t-il, paniqué. Infirmière !

Je pris la serviette qui traînait sur la table et me couvrait la bouche pour tousser. _Merde_. La serviette était rouge. _Putain_. Je crachais encore du sang. Je sentais que je manquais d'air, et réaliser ça me faisait suffoquer un peu plus. Mon cœur se mit à pulser frénétiquement, ma vision se troublant peu à peu. Les bips du moniteur devinrent frénétiques, eux aussi. J'eus à peine le temps de voir l'infirmière et le médecin qui entrèrent dans la chambre. J'entendis des cris et sombrai à nouveau …

* * *

**Eh, eh, ne me dîtes pas que je suis cruelle, je le sais déjà ! Après tout, ça serait bien trop facile si après être grièvement blessé, Edward se portait comme un charme le lendemain. Pas d'accord avec moi ?**

**Ensuite, voilà mes petites réponses aux non-inscrites qui m'ont laissé des reviews :**

**Léa : Merci pour ton soutien et j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre t'a plu. En ce qui concerne la relation entre Edward et Bella, tu verras ça au chapitre prochain !**

**Angel : Wow, superbe review que tu m'as laissée là, et je tiens à te remercier du fond du coeur. Ca m'a vraiment fait très, très plaisir quand je lis des choses comme ça ! J'espère également que ce nouveau chapitre t'a plu, bien que plus court que les autres !**

**Coca-Cola : Tu te doutes bien que je n'allais pas faire mourir Edward ^^ ! Ou serait donc passé mon personnage principal ?! Quant à Bella, elle se dévoilera ... tu verras bien ; )**

**Nancy : J'ai vraiment bien rigolé quand j'ai lu ta review. Je crois bien que tu n'es pas la seule à ne pas aimer Jacob ^^. Tu veux jouer les infirmières pour Edward ? Désolée, mais je crois bien que j'ai déjà donné ce rôle à cette charmante Rosalie ; ). Une autre fois, peut-être ?**

**C'est tout pour aujourd'hui, en espérant que ce nouveau chapitre vous ait plu ! Surtout, n'hésitez pas à laisser des Reviews pour me dire ce que vous pensez !**

**Cécyle.**


	10. Un pas après l'autre Bella's POV

**Chapitre 8 **

_Un pas après l'autre (BPOV)_

Je courrai à en perdre haleine, me rattrapant de justesse au comptoir pour ne pas trébucher. La secrétaire leva les yeux dans ma direction et me lança un regard empli de pitié. Je n'avais pas la moindre idée de l'état dans lequel j'étais, mais je m'en fichais. Le plus important, c'était Edward. Quand à cette bonne femme, elle pouvait bien aller au diable que ça ne m'affecterait pas plus qu'autre chose.

_ Bonjour, décrochai-je difficilement. Où … où Edward Masen a-t-il été emmené ?

_ Vous êtes de sa famille ?

Merde. Comment est-ce que j'allais faire ?

_Bella, c'est pas si difficile ! Regarde la jolie bague que tu portes à ton annulaire et tu sauras comment rentrer …_

_ Fiancée, lançai-je, brandissant ma main gauche devant elle. Je suis sa fiancée.

Elle marmonna quelque chose avant de me répondre.

_ Il a été emmené au bloc. Attendez dans le couloir, un médecin viendra vous voir quand l'opération sera finie.

Je hochai de la tête, incapable de sortir le moindre mot. Tyler venait de me rejoindre et m'aida à m'asseoir, tout mon corps tremblant violemment. Ce n'était pas le choc d'avoir vu tout ce sang et ces corps inertes, qui me rendait dans cet état pitoyable. Non. C'était de savoir que celui que j'aimais par-dessus tout était entre la vie et la mort en ce moment même. Par _ma_ faute. Si jamais il ne s'en sortait pas vivant, jamais je ne pourrais me le pardonner.

_ Tyler, est-ce que tu peux prévenir les amis d'Edward, s'il te plaît ? Je parle de ceux qui travaillent avec lui. Je sais qu'ils comptent beaucoup et qu'il aimerait qu'ils soient à ses côtés, demandai-je d'une voix chevrotante. Je n'allais pas tarder à craquer.

_ Bien sûr. Je m'en occupe, soyez tranquille. Essayez de ne pas trop vous en faire, me conseilla-t-il tout en s'éloignant.

Je regardai sa silhouette s'éloigner tandis qu'une larme solitaire coula sur ma joue. Suivie d'une deuxième et pour finir, d'un torrent salé. Je sanglotais bruyamment dans le couloir, déversant toutes mes peurs, ma colère, mon angoisse et ma tristesse face à la situation actuelle. _Edward_. Il avait toujours été mon idéal, malgré notre rupture douloureuse. Quand nous étions plus jeunes, il était bien moins mature, plus insouciant et rebelle, mais j'avais aimé aussi cette partie de lui.

_Evidemment. Tu aimes tout de lui._

Et c'était foutrement vrai. J'avais été si amoureuse d'Edward que j'aurais pu mourir pour lui. Mais je ne connaissais rien du nouvel Edward. Celui que je revoyais dix ans après, ténébreux et torturé. Brutal et doux à la fois. Mystérieux.

_Splendide. _

Oh oui, il avait toujours été superbe, mais cette aura autour de lui … Je ne savais pas décrire ce que je ressentais à chaque fois que je le voyais. Il était si beau que je manquais parfois de m'étrangler d'émotions quand mes yeux se posaient sur lui. Son charisme faisait taire les plus éhontés, sa voix veloutée coupait toutes représailles dans leur élan. Sa brutalité et sa sauvagerie me laissaient pantelante de désir, assoiffée de lui. Ses baisers étaient un avant-goût de paradis. Ses caresses me procuraient un plaisir inimaginable. Je n'osais même pas imaginer ce que ce serait lorsque je le recevrais à nouveau en moi.

_Bordel de dieu, ce mec est parfait._

_Tu en doutais encore ?_

Le pire dans tout ça, c'était Jacob. Je ne savais plus du tout où j'en étais avec lui comme avec Edward. Qu'étions nous, tous les trois, hein ? J'aimais Edward tout comme j'aimais Jacob.

_Idiote ! Pourquoi te voiler la face plus souvent ? _

Me voiler la face ? _Evidemment_. Tout mon monde ne tournait qu'autour d'Edward. _Comme toujours_. Toutes mes pensées et songes étaient tournés vers lui. Même quand il n'était pas là, j'avais la sensation qu'il rôdait autour de moi, me surveillant, prenant soin de moi. Il _m'aimait_. Bordel, oui il m'aimait. Il me l'avait dit. Mon cœur trépignait de joie rien qu'à ce souvenir, et je voulais être auprès de lui, lui chuchoter des mots d'amour, le taquiner, lui jeter des œillades coquines. Ce que je n'avais jamais fait avec Jacob.

Parce que c'était vrai. Je ne m'étais jamais comportée comme ça avec Jacob. Si … passionnée. Ouais, c'était le mot. Edward savait réveiller en moi l'aspect le plus éhonté et passionné qui ne demandait qu'à sortir au plein jour. Avec lui, j'étais entière et heureuse, tout simplement. Ma relation avec Jacob avait toujours été platonique. Ce n'était pas ce dont j'avais besoin. Je voulais être dominée, être avec un homme qui sache se montrer à ma hauteur, qui sache me dompter.

_Comme _Il_ sait si bien le faire …_

Ouais. Edward avait toujours su comment calmer mes colères, mes angoisses, mes craintes ou bien mes chagrins. Comme s'il me connaissait comme sa poche, à vrai dire. Peut-être que pour certains, ça pouvait être dérangeant, mais pas pour moi. J'avais _besoin_ qu'il me connaisse entièrement, qu'il n'ignore plus rien de moi. J'avais tellement besoin de lui en cet instant. Je voulais retrouver la chaleur de ses bras, l'euphorie qui m'emplissait à chacun de ses baisers, l'excitation à chacune de ses caresses. Je voulais que mon cœur batte à nouveau la chamade pour lui, surtout lorsqu'il me faisait un de ses sourires tordus que j'affectionnais tant.

Je ne savais pas s'il existait un sentiment plus puissant que l'amour, mais j'en doutais sincèrement. Ce que j'éprouvais pour Edward était indescriptible. Même le verbe _aimer_ ne me semblait pas assez vaste pour décrire toute la puissance de ce que je ressentais pour lui. Je donnerais ma vie pour lui sans hésiter. En un sens, je le comprenais, quand il me protégeait. Edward avait toujours eu ce côté protecteur envers moi, et ça s'était sans doute renforcé avec les années.

Plus je pensais à lui, plus mes larmes coulaient, inépuisables. Tyler n'était toujours pas de retour, mais je savais qu'il ferait son maximum pour accéder à ma requête. La patience n'avait jamais été mon fort, mais à ce moment précis, c'était carrément insoutenable. J'avais besoin de savoir comment il allait. Et ces foutus médecins restaient enfermés dans ce putain de bloc opératoire.

_Bella, ils essaient de sauver sa vie, je te rappelle._

Oh bon sang, qu'est-ce que j'allais devenir s'il ne s'en sortait pas ? Je devais déjà tirer au clair mes sentiments envers Jacob. Pour nous trois. Parce que ni Jacob, ni Edward ne méritaient cette putain de situation. Je n'avais pas le droit de les faire souffrir ni l'un, ni l'autre. Je devais simplement écouter ce que mon cœur me disait.

Et il criait haut et fort le nom d'Edward.

Evidemment.

Ça avait toujours été lui.

Je ne savais pas encore comment j'allais faire pour annoncer à Jacob que notre mariage n'aurait pas lieu. Nul doute qu'il allait me détester, me haïr pour le laisser dans un moment aussi délicat, mais on ne pouvait pas continuer sur ce chemin là. C'était beaucoup trop. Je n'avais aucune idée de comment j'allais lui annoncer la nouvelle. Avec le procès, il ne serait pas vraiment disponible pour que l'on puisse parler tranquillement et que je lui explique que mes sentiments avaient changé.

_Une lettre, peut-être ?_

Ca faisait horriblement cliché et lâche. Je ne voulais pas qu'il pense que j'avais peur de l'affronter et lui dire en face que notre couple tombait à l'eau. Mais la lettre était la seule option envisageable pour le moment, à vrai dire. Bien sûr, une fois que je serais assurée qu'Edward irait bien, je ferais un saut à la villa pour me débarbouiller et prévenir Jacob que je ne serais pas très présente les prochains jours. Ma place était aux côtés d'Edward et nulle part ailleurs.

Mes yeux me piquaient férocement, ayant versé trop de larmes amères et désespérées. Tyler était de nouveau à mes côtés, tentant vainement de me calmer, de contrôler l'espèce d'hystérie vers laquelle je me dirigeais à grands pas. Et lorsque je reconnus au loin la silhouette massive d'Emmett, quelque chose se rompit en moi. Sans doute la dernière chose, le dernier pilier qui me permettait de ne pas flancher totalement. Sans réfléchir, je courrai et me jetai dans les bras du colosse, secouée de violents sanglots.

Il me souleva comme si j'étais un poids plume et m'installa sur un de ces fichus sièges inconfortables typiques des hôpitaux. Me berçant doucement, je ne comprenais pas un traître mot de ce qu'il murmurait à mon oreille, mais ça me faisait un bien fou. Il était un des seuls liens que j'avais avec Edward, et bon sang, j'en étais foutrement heureuse.

Je ne sais combien de temps cela me prit pour me calmer, mais cela faisait le cinquième café que Tyler ingurgitait. Idem pour cet homme blond qui était à côté de lui, et dont j'ignorais parfaitement l'existence. Je me doutais bien qu'il devait être un des amis d'Edward mais j'ignorais qui il était.

_ M. Cullen ? chuchotai-je d'une voix rauque et cassée.

_ Emmett, me corrigea-t-il avant d'essuyer une nouvelle larme qui coulait.

_ Qui est-ce ? demandai-je en désignant le blond d'un signe de la tête.

_ Jazz, se contenta-t-il de répondre.

_ C'est donc lui, le fameux Jasper, soufflai-je plus pour moi-même qu'autre chose.

Emmett me garda dans le cercle protecteur de ses bras jusqu'à ce que le médecin vienne nous donner des nouvelles. Autrement dit, ce qui me semblait être des lustres plus tard. Contre moi, l'estomac d'Emmett grondait, mais j'étais trop inquiète pour penser à manger quelque chose. Edward allait être bientôt amené dans une chambre et je voulais être là dès le départ. Il était hors de question que je le quitte à nouveau. Pas maintenant que je l'avais retrouvé. Oui. Il était vraiment temps que Jacob et moi mettions un terme à notre relation qui courrait à sa perte.

Edward passa dans un brancard, endormi. Les infirmiers l'installèrent confortablement dans la chambre avant de nous autoriser à y entrer à notre tour. Ils ne savaient pas quand Edward se réveillerait. Il faudrait prendre notre mal en patience. L'opération s'était, contre toute attente, assez bien déroulée. Bien sûr, il avait fait plusieurs arrêts cardiaques, mais il était en vie, et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Les médecins ne diagnostiquaient pas de problèmes à long terme, à mon plus grand soulagement.

_ Combien de temps pensez-vous que l'on doive attendre ? questionnai-je du bout des lèvres, hypnotisée par le visage endormi de mon adonis.

_ Je ne sais pas, avoua Jasper.

Il y eut un long silence durant lequel aucun de nous trois ne trouva quoi dire aux deux autres.

_ Vous êtes donc Bella ? interrogea-t-il soudainement.

_ Oui, c'est moi.

_ Edward nous a beaucoup parlé de vous, ricana Emmett.

_ Vous pouvez me tutoyer, vous savez. Je pense qu'on a dépassé ce stade.

Je tentai de sourire, mais je n'en avais plus la force. Seul le réveil d'Edward pourrait me redonner un soupçon de vie. Emmett et Jasper discutaient doucement de leur côté alors que je gardais le regard fixé sur Edward. _L'amour de ma vie_. Maintenant, je pouvais bien me l'avouer et le reconnaître. Il avait fallu qu'il soit à deux doigts de mourir pour que je m'en aperçoive. _Pathétique_.

Ma main était posée tout prêt de la sienne et je mourrais d'envie d'enlacer ses longs doigts. Je voulais rétablir un contact entre nous, et effacer ce qui s'était dit avant la fusillade. Oublier toute cette merde et reprendre où nous nous étions arrêtés dans le bureau. Je voulais qu'il me touche à nouveau, il m'embrasse à nouveau, et bordel de dieu, qu'il me fasse sienne à nouveau, encore et encore jusqu'à ce que l'on tombe de sommeil.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer pour lui ? Je veux dire, après sa sortie d'hôpital ? soufflai-je doucement, faisant galoper mes doigts vers ceux d'Edward.

_ Il est trop blessé pour retravailler maintenant. Il lui faudra peut-être un mois ou deux pour se remettre complètement. Que ça soit physiquement ou mentalement. Se faire tirer dessus est quelque chose qui reste gravé là-dedans, répondit Jasper, tapotant son front du bout des doigts.

_ Et … qui va s'occuper de lui ?

_ Sais pas encore. On trouvera bien, t'en fais pas, petite Black ! sourit Emmett. On lui trouvera une infirmière sexy et notre petit Eddie reprendra rapidement du poil de la bête.

Je me sentis blanchir d'un seul coup. _Une infirmière sexy ?_ Il en était tout simplement hors de question ! Si Edward devait avoir une infirmière à ses côtés, je veillerais personnellement à ce qu'elle soit la plus repoussante possible. Jasper flanqua un coup de coude dans les côtés du colosse qui se reprit presque aussitôt.

_ Je plaisantais Bells, t'en fais pas. Tu sais bien que notre petit Eddie n'a d'yeux que pour toi, de toute manière. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il rate, ce gamin ! soupira-t-il, prenant une pose dramatique. T'aurais vu ce cul, tout à l'heure ! continua Emmett, un air extatique sur le visage. T'en serais tombée à la renverse, même si t'es une fille !

Contre toute attente, j'éclatai de rire. Emmett était vraiment un gars à part, et ça me plaisait. Il paraissait être le genre d'ami sur lequel on pouvait compter en toute circonstance. De même pour Jasper, même s'il était bien plus posé et réfléchi.

_Aux antipodes l'un de l'autre._

J'étais heureuse pour Edward. Avoir de tels amis étaient important. Et puis, il méritait d'être entouré de personnes fiables. Parce qu'il était Edward, tout simplement.

_L'amour te rend absolument niaise, est-ce que tu en as au moins conscience ?_

Bien sûr que je le savais. Il m'avait toujours fait un effet du diable, et même allongé dans ce lit, profondément endormi, salement amoché et entubé de partout, il m'éblouissait encore. Je ne me lasserais jamais de le contempler. Peut-être que c'était ça le grand amour ? Eprouver tant de choses pour quelqu'un que parfois, vous aviez la gorge nouée. Aimer tant que votre cœur ne supporte plus ce trop plein de sentiments. Imaginer le reste de votre vie à ses côtés, tenter de deviner lesquels de ses traits vos futurs enfants hériteront.

_Bien sûr qu'Edward est l'homme de ma vie. J'ai été la plus parfaite des idiotes pour en avoir douté._

_ A quoi tu penses ? demanda subitement Jasper, me regardant d'un air inquiet.

C'est alors que je remarquai que mes joues étaient à nouveau baignées de larmes. Bon sang, je ne m'arrêterais donc jamais de pleurer ?!

_ Oh … euhm, rien de spécial, mentis-je, reniflant et essuyant rapidement mes larmes.

_ Tu devrais essayer de dormir, petite. Je te secouerais personnellement si Edward se réveille avant toi, ricana le colosse, secouant son siège par la même occasion.

Je souris à nouveau et mes doigts comblèrent les derniers centimètres, se nouant à ceux d'Edward. Je n'osais même plus lever la tête pour jeter un coup d'œil à ses amis. Mes joues me brûlaient furieusement, et je m'installais derechef contre Edward, ma tête posée contre sa jambe gauche. Je fermais les yeux et aussitôt, des souvenirs de la fusillade me revinrent en tête. Ou plutôt, l'état dans lequel se trouvait Edward. J'eus l'impression d'avoir le cœur au bord des lèvres, prête à vomir toutes mes tripes.

Et pourtant, je me forçais à les revoir une dernière fois, afin de pouvoir tourner la page une bonne fois pour toute. Edward était sain et sauf, et c'était le plus important. Avec cette nouvelle information bien en tête, je laissais les images affluer à nouveau.

Je me revoyais courir dans sa direction, hurler de toutes mes forces devant le spectacle horrible qu'il m'avait offert. Le pire avait été lorsque Tyler lui avait ouvert la poitrine pour finalement lui sauver la vie.

J'étais si reconnaissante envers Tyler pour tout ce qu'il avait fait pour nous, que je ne savais même pas comment le remercier. Bientôt, il n'aurait plus à me protéger puisque je quitterais Jacob. Il faudrait donc que les mafiosos trouvent un autre moyen de pression pour le faire flancher. En ce qui concernait mon avenir, tout était flou et incertain. Qu'est-ce que j'allais faire ? Qu'est-ce que j'allais devenir ? Je n'en avais strictement aucune idée. Bien sûr, j'avais mon boulot et je l'adorais. Mais mes questions concernaient surtout Edward. Qu'est-ce qu'on allait devenir, lui et moi ?

Dès que je le pourrais, je lui annoncerais ma prochaine rupture avec Jacob, et j'espérais qu'il voudrait bien de moi. Parce que Dieu m'en soit témoin, si jamais il me rejetait, je préférais mettre fin à ma vie sur le champ. Elle ne valait plus rien sans lui. Comment avais-je pu passer à côté de ça si longtemps ?

_Jacob, ma petite. Jacob._

Ouais. J'étais tant absorbée dans l'idée de me convaincre que je l'aimais, que finalement, j'étais passée complètement à côté de la plaque. J'avais même failli passer à côté de l'histoire merveilleuse qu'Edward et moi vivions. Comment avais-je pu être aussi stupide ?

_Rattrape-toi dès son réveil, et tes remords s'en iront d'eux même._

Oui. C'était sans doute le mieux à faire. Et c'est dans cette optique que je sombrai à peine quelques minutes plus tard.

*

C'est Edward qui me réveilla, à peine quelques heures plus tard. Pris d'une violente quinte de toux, il se secouait violemment. Mon cœur s'accéléra brutalement.

_  
Seigneur, il est enfin réveillé._

J'étais partagée entre le soulagement de le voir enfin émerger, mais j'avais aussi terriblement peur car cette putain de quinte de toux ne se finissait pas.

_ Hey, Eddie, sourit Emmett.

Nous étions calmes, tous les trois. Tyler n'étaient pas avec nous ; je l'avais envoyé s'occuper de Jacob et l'assurer que tout allait bien en ce qui nous concernait. Il avait été hors de question que je quitte ne serait-ce qu'une maudite seconde, le chevet d'Edward. Plus _jamais_.

Edward ouvrit la bouche comme s'il allait parler, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Je ne fus pas étonnée puisque le médecin nous avait prévenus, lorsqu'il était sorti du bloc opératoire ; Edward ne pourrait sans doute pas parler pendant les prochains jours. Sa gorge avait beaucoup souffert lorsqu'il avait craché du sang et ses cordes vocales étaient irritées. Même si je n'avais pas compris ce foutu jargon médical, j'avais saisi l'essentiel du problème et ça me suffisait.

Il n'empêchait qu'Edward commençait à s'énerver de ne pas pouvoir parler. Jasper se leva et plaça une main réconfortante sur son épaule avant de parler ;

_ Le médecin a dit que tu ne pourrais sans doute pas parler dès ton réveil. Ta gorge est fortement irritée avec tout le sang que tu as craché, apparemment. Dans une petite semaine, tu seras capable de parler normalement.

De mon côté, je n'avais pas ouvert la bouche et me contentait de le dévorer des yeux, soulagée de le voir enfin parmi nous. Même si le médecin nous avait promis qu'il était sorti d'affaire, son réveil était ce dont j'avais besoin pour que mes nerfs se relâchent totalement. Et bon sang, j'avais une foutue envie de verser toutes les larmes de mon corps, tellement j'étais soulagée.

_Tu vas finir par passer pour la chialeuse de service, tu sais ?_

Edward me fixa quelques secondes, sans aucune expression. Il devait sans doute se demander ce que je faisais là, dans cette chambre d'hôpital, à son chevet. Parce qu'au vu de la manière dont je l'avais traité avant que la fusillade n'ait lieu, logiquement, je n'aurais strictement rien à faire ici.

_ Allons boire un café, Bella. On préviendra le médecin en passant, déclara Jasper, m'attrapant par l'épaule pour me pousser gentiment vers la sortie.

Je ne résistais pourtant pas à l'envie de toucher Edward une dernière fois. Je fis donc demi-tour et embrassais doucement sa tempe avant de finalement suivre Jasper. Il prévint un des médecins du réveil d'Edward puis nous dirigea à travers les différents couloirs, comme s'il connaissait déjà l'endroit comme sa poche. Ce qui me fit rire sottement. Une sorte de petit rire hystérique dû à mon soulagement intense. Il me jeta un coup d'œil amusé sans pour autant faire le moindre commentaire. Ce dont je lui fus gré. Mais une fois que nous fûmes assis dans un petit coin isolé, un café fumant dans les mains, il sortit de son mutisme temporaire.

_ Alors, Bella. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe au juste entre Edward et toi ?

_ C'est … compliqué, soupirai-je avant de boire une gorgée du liquide brûlant.

_ Mais encore ? insista-t-il, se penchant dans ma direction.

_ Je vais quitter Jacob, annonçai-je tout à trac alors qu'il me sourit, visiblement satisfait de ma réponse.

_ Pour Edward, j'imagine, murmura-t-il, perdu dans ses pensées.

_ Edward et moi avons eu une … passe difficile, hésitai-je, me souvenant tout de même que je parlais à l'un de ses meilleurs amis. La passion est le moteur de ce que nous sommes, lui et moi. Quand on ne passe pas notre temps à s'aimer, on se détruit.

_ Et ça t'effraie, en conclut-il, neutre.

_ Bordel, oui. Edward est de loin la meilleure chose qu'il me soit arrivée dans la vie. J'ai bien cru que jamais je ne m'en remettrais la première fois. Je veux dire par là, quand nous avons rompus. Notre amour était quelque chose de si beau ... Je ne dis pas ça parce qu'il s'agissait de nous. On se parlait avec le coeur et la passion. Finalement, ça nous a détruit. Jacob a su recoller les morceaux de mon cœur brisé, continuai-je après un silence. Enfin, c'est ce que j'avais cru. Quand Edward est arrivé avec Emmett à la villa, dire que j'étais en état de choc était un putain d'euphémisme. Il était encore plus beau que dans mes souvenirs, avouai-je, rêveuse.

Jasper ricana, visiblement plus détendu qu'au début de cette conversation.

_ Parle-moi un peu de vous deux. Edward n'a jamais rien voulu nous dire concernant son passé.

_ Jamais ? répétai-je, étonnée. Mais vous n'êtes pas un truc du genre, meilleurs potes, tous les trois ?

_ C'est pas parce qu'on est proche qu'on se connaît par cœur, répondit Jasper, haussant les épaules. Edward est le plus mystérieux de nous trois, concernant son passé. On sait qu'il était pas du tout un enfant de chœur, mais ça s'arrêtait là.

_ Edward a toujours habité à Forks, enfin je crois. Son père est mort il y a des années et sa mère, Esmée, s'occupait de lui toute seule. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il est arrivé à son père, ni quand il est mort. Apparemment, Edward ne parlerait plus du tout à sa mère, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi. Peut-être qu'il vous en a parlé ?

_ Nan, grimaça-t-il. Il a coupé les ponts, alors ?

_ La dernière fois que je suis allée à Forks, je suis passée chez lui, enfin chez Esmée, histoire de voir ce qu'il était devenu, mentis-je légèrement, dissimulant mes véritables motivations à ce moment-là. Esmée m'a dit qu'elle n'avait pas vu Edward depuis des années. Qu'il s'était enfuit sans rien lui dire. Et depuis, c'était silence radio.

_ Et comment ça se passait entre vous ? s'enquit-t-il, visiblement très curieux de découvrir l'Edward du passé.

_ C'était THE bad boy à Forks High School. On lui mettait sur le dos de multiples trafics qui en fait, n'étaient que des rumeurs bidon. Il était en quelque sorte le sex symbol de ces dames, souris-je, encore amusée à ce souvenir.

_ Sex symbol, hein ? ricana Jasper. Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne même pas ?

_ Edward était aussi un crétin, arrogant et prétentieux. C'est pour ça que je le détestais.

Mon interlocuteur éclata de rire face à la description de son ami.

_ Pourtant il s'est bien passé quelque chose entre vous, non ?

_ C'est bien connu qu'au lycée, parfois on faisait des travaux en binômes …

_ Tu devais bosser avec lui, continua le blond, hochant pensivement de la tête.

_ Ouais. C'est comme ça qu'on a finalement appris à vraiment se connaître. Je me suis aperçue qu'il n'était pas le connard fini que je pensais qu'il était. Et de son côté, il a compris que ce n'est pas parce j'avais de bonnes notes que j'étais complètement dérangée.

_ Aucun doute, vous deviez faire une sacrée paire ! pouffa mon voisin.

_ C'est vrai qu'on était pas très bien assortis, concédai-je, souriant, amusée. C'est en travaillant ensemble qu'on a vraiment appris à se connaître et que j'ai fait tomber sa carapace. On s'est rapprochés sans vraiment s'en rendre compte pour finalement, sortir ensemble.

Je fronçai les sourcils alors que je me remémorai la fin brutale de notre relation. Je ne savais pas si j'étais prête à en parler à Jasper. C'était quelque chose de vraiment personnel et je pensais que j'en avais déjà assez dit à son sujet. Mais quelque chose dans son regard me fit changer d'avis. Je savais intuitivement que je pouvais faire confiance à Jasper. Qu'il n'allait pas me trahir ou crier sur tous les toits ce que je m'apprêtais à lui dire.

_ Et ensuite ? questionna-t-il, croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

_ Le soir du bal, notre relation a pris un cap beaucoup plus … intime, rougis-je furieusement, ce qui le fit rire. Et le lendemain, j'ai été réveillée par un Edward qui s'escrimait contre son mur, les mains en sang. Je n'ai jamais rien compris à ce qu'il s'était passé. Il ne m'en a jamais parlé non plus. On s'est quitté un peu brutalement, en fait. J'ai attendu qu'il revienne et m'explique pourquoi il s'était énervé comme ça.

_ Il n'est jamais venu ?

_ Non, répondis-je tout en secouant la tête. Mon retour à Phoenix était prévu depuis longtemps, mais je l'avais retardé parce que ce que je vivais avec Edward était foutrement important pour moi. Du coup, quand j'ai compris qu'il ne viendrait pas s'excuser, j'ai plié bagages et suis finalement partie pour Phoenix, comme c'était prévu à la base.

_ Et vous vous êtes revu, entre temps ? interrogea-t-il, se grattant la tête, comme s'il réfléchissait.

_ Non. Ça faisait dix ans qu'on ne s'était pas vu.

_ Dix ans ? répéta Jasper, s'étouffant avec son café. Bordel, ça faisait dix ans que vous vous étiez pas vu ?

Je ne répondis pas mais acquiesçai.

_ Putain, il est encore pire que ce que j'avais cru, soupira-t-il, se donnant une légère tape sur le front.

_ De quoi tu parles ? sourcillai-je, confuse.

_ C'est à Edward de te parler de tout ça, ma belle. Pas à moi. Vous devez faire une sacrée mise au point tous les deux, et bon dieu de merde, dites vous ce que vous avez sur le cœur !

J'acquiesçai à nouveau, muette. Ouais, il était temps qu'Edward et moi ayons une discussion à cœur ouvert. Que l'on se dise tout sans exception, parce que ça nous bouffait de l'intérieur. Et maintenant que j'étais certaine de ma décision concernant Jacob, plus rien ne me retenait, et je pouvais enfin lui dire les mots qui me brûlaient les lèvres à chaque fois qu'il était avec moi.

_ Et si on remontait ? proposai-je, jetant par la même occasion, mon gobelet vide dans une poubelle.

_ Ouais. Allez viens petite Bella, sourit Jasper, m'attrapant par l'épaule comme il l'aurait fait avec n'importe qui.

L'ascenseur s'ouvrait et nous rigolions toujours à propos de petites anecdotes que Jasper venait de me raconter lorsque la réalité nous revient brusquement à la figure, emportant tout sur son passage.

Emmett était là, dans le couloir, tournant en rond comme un lion dans sa cage. Il se rongeait les sangs, jetant de constants coups d'œil en direction de la chambre d'Edward.

_Il est arrivé quelque chose._

Sans même réfléchir, mes jambes me portèrent d'elles-mêmes au chevet d'Edward et je manquais de m'écrouler quand je vis ce qu'il se passait.

Un médecin et deux infirmières essayaient de le réanimer à coups de défibrillateur. Je me sentis flancher d'un seul coup, et Jasper me rattrapa juste avant que je ne m'écroule. Je fermais les yeux, laissant couler de nouvelles larmes. Serait-on jamais tranquille ? Pourquoi s'acharnait-on contre lui ? Bon dieu de merde !!

_ Bella, ça va aller, il va s'en sortir, souffla doucement Jasper, tapotant sur mon épaule.

Mais quand je levais le regard dans sa direction, je vis qu'il n'était pas plus convaincu que moi. Et c'était ce qui faisait le plus mal. Nous doutions tous de sa putain de guérison. Il était hors de question que je songe une minute de plus à ce qu'il se passerait s'il venait à mourir parce que bon sang, il n'avait pas le droit de me faire ça ! Pas maintenant que j'étais prête à tout plaquer pour lui. Et s'il le fallait, j'étais même prête à aller chercher son petit cul de merdeux chez les cieux, pour le ramener parmi nous.

Le médecin sortit de la chambre, accompagné des deux infirmières, un moment plus tard. Il nous offrit un sourire rassurant, ce qui me permit d'espérer à nouveau.

_ Son état est stable pour l'instant, mais il lui faut beaucoup de repos. Il ne faut plus que ce genre d'incident se reproduise pour l'instant. Autrement, ça risquerait de lui être fatal, souligna le médecin avec gravité. Vous devriez rentrer chez vous, il a besoin de repos.

_ Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé, bordel ? demanda Jasper, une fois le médecin partit.

_ On était en train de plaisanter à propos de l'infirmière, tu sais, Rosalie. Et Edward a voulu rire, mais il s'est étouffé, raconta Emmett, complètement mortifié. Putain, tout ça, c'est de _ma_ faute. Il aurait pu y rester à cause de moi ! s'énerva-t-il, plantant son poing dans le mur, creusant un léger fossé.

_ Cullen, tu vas arrêter ça tout de suite ! cracha le blond, furieux. C'est pas ta faute, okay ? Alors maintenant tu vas te la fermer cinq minutes, et on va rentrer tranquillement. On va dormir et ça va nous clarifier les idées une bonne fois pour toute. Bella, tu restes ici. Edward a besoin de toi. Et puis, ça m'étonnerait que tu veuilles partir, de toute manière, ajouta-t-il, compréhensif. Vois avec les médecins, normalement, en tant que _fiancée_, tu as le droit de faire installer un autre lit dans la chambre de ton compagnon.

J'acquiesçai, un léger sourire sur les lèvres, tandis que les garçons ne retenaient pas leur hilarité face au titre que je m'étais appropriée sans même qu'Edward ne soit au courant. Bah, ça n'avait pas d'importance pour le moment. On s'occupera de rectifier ça plus tard.

_ On se voit demain, d'accord ? ajouta-t-il avec plus de douceur alors que je hochai la tête.

Mue par une impulsion, je les pris tous les deux dans mes bras, dans le besoin d'avoir un contact physique avec eux. De mon côté, il n'y avait bien sûr, aucune ambigüité, mais nous nous étions soutenus mutuellement aujourd'hui et en ce sens, je me sentais proche d'eux. Ils me rendirent mon étreinte, et c'est après un dernier sourire encourageant qu'ils s'éloignaient tous les deux.

Je songeais à ce "privilège" de faire installer un autre lit dans la chambre d'un patient.

_Un des avantages de porter une bague à l'annulaire gauche. Profites-en bien chérie !_

Je me mis à rire toute seule à cette pensée et l'infirmière à mes côtés me lança un drôle de regard.

_ Dure journée, lançai-je en guise d'explication.

_ Ne vous en faites pas, je comprends parfaitement. Relâcher la pression peut faire beaucoup de bien, mais peut aussi provoquer des réactions inattendues, sourit-elle tout en m'adressant un clin d'œil complice.

_ Je suis Bella, me présentai-je, tendant poliment la main.

_ Rosalie, répondit la superbe infirmière, me serrant la main énergiquement.

_ Dites, pendant que j'y pense. Il paraît que l'on pourrait installer un autre lit dans une chambre. C'est vrai ?

_ Oui, mais tout dépend de la nature des liens que vous entretenez avec le patient.

Je lui désignais mon annulaire gauche avec un sourire. Rosalie m'adressa un nouveau clin d'œil et interpella un de ses collègues.

_ Hey, Matthew !

_ Oui ? répliqua l'interpelé.

_ Tu veux bien installer un autre lit dans la chambre …, ajouta-t-elle, se tournant vers moi pour que je complète sa phrase.

_ 323, lui répondis-je.

_ 323, répéta Rosalie beaucoup plus fort.

_ C'est comme si c'était fait, rétorqua le dénommé Matthew avant de s'éloigner à nouveau.

_ Vous voulez qu'on vous dépose un repas, tout à l'heure ?

Je la regardais, les yeux exorbités. Personne n'était sans ignorer que la nourriture dans les hôpitaux était infecte. Se moquait-elle de moi ?

_ Je crois que j'ai ma réponse, s'exclama-t-elle en riant. On commande mexicain avec l'équipe. Vous commandez avec nous ?

_ C'est gentil, mais je suis simplement épuisée. Je vais attendre que l'on installe le lit et je vais m'écrouler dessus comme une masse. J'ai eu une dure journée. Merci quand même !

_ Pas de quoi. Bonne nuit, dans ce cas, lança Rosalie avant de s'éloigner et de me faire un petit signe de la main auquel je répondis de bon coeur.

Il ne fallut guère longtemps à cet adorable Matthew pour remonter et venir installer un lit dans la chambre d'Edward. A ma demande, on colla les deux lits ; celui d'Edward et le mien. Matthew m'envoya un sourire attendri avant de quitter la pièce et me souhaiter une bonne soirée. Grimpant sur le lit, j'enlevais mon gilet plein de sang et m'allongeai aux côtés d'Edward.

Sa respiration était calme, et cela me rassura. Son visage était si paisible quand il dormait que je ne résistais pas à l'envie de tracer ses traits du bout des doigts. Il remuait légèrement et tendit inconsciemment son visage vers ma main. Je souris, pleine de joie. Peut-être que tout n'était pas mort entre nous ? Que j'arriverais à réparer les pots cassés ? Qui sait ?

Je nouais mes doigts aux siens et me collait à lui sans pour autant entraver les tubes auxquels il était relié. Posant ma tête près de la sienne, je bougeais légèrement pour pouvoir murmurer à son oreille.

_ Je t'aime.

Epuisée, je me replaçais et me laissait engloutir par le sommeil.

* * *

**Mes excuses pour ce retard, mais à ma décharge, j'avais un boulot monstre. Prière de me pardonner ;)**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! Personnellement, j'ai bien aimé l'écrire. On comprend un peu mieux Bella, et surtout, on peut anticiper les événements à suivre. Donc voili, voilou.**

**Ensuite, mes petites réponses aux non-inscrites :**

**Angel : Encore merci pour tes Reviews qui sont tout simplement adorables et qui me touchent beaucoup. J'espère que tu as trouvé cette suite à la hauteur de tes espérances ;)**

**Nancy : Tu ne comptes tout de même pas porter plainte contre cette pauvre Rosalie, tout de même ? ^^. Ne t'en fais pas, elle va jouer son rôle d'infirmière attentionnée à merveille. **

**Et voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! Pleins de bisous pour vous, mes lectrices, et j'attends vos impressions avec impatience !**

**Cécyle.**


End file.
